Black Cat
by Girl of Twilight Wings
Summary: REPLACEMENT OF ON MY OWN SIDE. After an explosion, a girl thrown out of her home for reasons she doesn't understand is thrust into the life of a vigilante/thief. With her cat Bastet, Catgirl lives a life treading the grey line between good and evil and risks her life just to have fun. It's good to be a cat, or at least that's part of it...
1. Origins

Origins

**Hey readers! I am rewriting this story because let's face it the last version sucked. Some advice for superhero fanfic inspiration; watch the movie Catwoman. It's cooler then you'd think.**

**R&R and enjoy the story!**

* * *

I used to be a small, weak kid. Everyone's small and weak at their young ages, but not a cat. This is where I started to become a cat, however.

I was just a normal, patient, calm, unadventurous girl, believe it or not. I ripped emotions out of myself before I showed them because I was afraid of them.

Of course, then a litter of stray kittens was born in my backyard, and the neighbors trapped all but one scrawny kitten and had the rest put to sleep.

I was five then, with innocent huge green eyes that radiated sadness from my mother's death.

My father hadn't wanted me to keep the kitten, who I had named Bastet. I had been a fan of cats for a while and my mother once told me a story of how Egyptians worshiped cats.

Bastet grew and eventually began to leap and climb, and so did I. We played in the woods and swung from the trees, driving my brother and father crazy, yet he could not separate us, and I even took her to school with me.

Then came the day when Bastet and I began to grow more reckless.

I was ten when it happened, and she was five herself, a mature age for a cat. She and I began to do things my father didn't approve of and scared my overprotective older siblings insane.

I snuck out at night and slept less, started eating less vegetables and more meat. Bastet began climbing to the roof.

And then came what I like to call 'The Incident'.

Me and my family were part of a group of hostages held by a madman as, insurance. Bastet saved us, but at a great cost.

Bastet had gone and gotten Catwoman and Batman.

The madman used us against them until Bastet had leapt and clawed his face. His shot missed me, but hit an explosive.

My father had left me there with Bastet, bloody and dying, to help my siblings, Marceline and Mako, the twins. They wouldn't take me back after, blaming the fact that Marcy would never walk again on me. He dumped me in an orphanage and Bastet came with me, despite the fact that the top of her right ear was gone.

Then again, it was my fault.

I was instantly adopted by adopted by Selina Kyle, and figured out she was really Catwoman, and got a better sort-of-sibling, Holly.

I trained and learned to fight and steal with Bastet, since it was obvious Selina knew she couldn't keep me down forever and she wanted to be sure I didn't get in trouble, teaching me a moral code.

And now this is who I am.

My name is Katelyn Jade Kyle, and I am Catgirl.


	2. Thief!

Thief!

**Hello! Last chapter was an outline, I promise this will be better, R&R and enjoy the story!**

* * *

I follow Selina to the rooftop, waiting for the precise moment.

Today, we're stealing from another cat cult. You'd think we were qualified as a cat cult ourselves, we've got enough members, including about 200 cats.

Bastet, a small moon-faced calico, padded to my side. Her green eyes danced in the moonlight, she'd show them who the _real _cat thief was!

Selina smiled at them. Isis was having a night on the town to ditch Batman, so she was not there to compete with the younger feline.

"Come on, kittens," She said, and then leapt to a passage on the wall. I followed with Bastet right next to me.

Racing silently across the platform, Bastet distracted the guards with a snarky 'I'm-the-boss-of-you' act, I cut a hole in the glass door and entered while Selina took out the only security camera in the entire building.

I almost laughed out loud at Bastet's position.

The men were sitting there bowing to her and she was sitting on the wall, meowing as if to reprimand them and flicking her tail disdainfully. They seemed confused, but begged for forgiveness.

As soon as 'Lina and I were in, Bastet jumped through an open window and left the guards to their gibbering.

We continued down the hall until we hit the jackpot.

A room full of beautiful, shiny gems, necklaces, gold, and best of all, cat statues.

Bastet's eyes glowed with the same light as mine, and Selina was too far ahead to tell.

Darting after her, we set to work.

I bagged five statues, six handfuls of gems, and took a gorgeous bronze chocker with an emrald in the center and put it around Bastet's neck. Bastet had a ruby in her mouth, which she dropped into my collection. Finished, I smiled, then on a second thought I took a silver sapphire encrusted necklace and put it in the bag.

Now I'm done.

Bastet had managed to fit a tiara onto her head, secured by her ears, and found a bronze and emerald ring as a bracelet for her right leg. Honestly, I think it belonged to the guy in charge, since the guy was so damn fat.

If he dove in the ocean, tidal waves would hit all coasts.

Immature, I know, but this guy is literally the size of a semi-trailer truck minus the trailer. He would've been a great thief if he wasn't so old his skin's wrinkles sagged over his eyes. Why these people listen to him, I will never know. This ring must belong to the guy's pinky finger; he always wears a ring on each finger.

We raced out of the room and left undetected.

That is, until we heard a bellow from a half mile away. King Kong must've discovered his loss.

But, nobody found us.

* * *

At home, I spread my riches out onto my bed and smiled. Bastet purred and leapt onto her bed and set out her supplies, picking up the ruby.

"Nice find with the ring, girl." I complimented, rubbing off the chalk marking of a savage snarling beast face on the jewel. "It really did belong to their leader."

She grinned in her own catty way by barring her fangs and grabbed it as if to say, _I took it right off of his finger, the idiot._

I know she could've, too. She once stole Joker's left shoe right from his foot and dropped it into his smiley-shark tank, where Joker dove in to get it and ended up in not only a full body cast but in Arkham Assylum, saving my, Selina's, and Robin's lives. Yes, I have the best cat of all time.

Maybe it's the fact that we went through life knowing exactly what the other one did, except she has more of an effect than I do.

Of course, I save lives to, and so does Selina, and everybody who feels like it at the time.

Anyways, end that little flashback, I am now admiring my work.

Of course, then Batman comes knocking.

"Exciting night?"

"Only Bastet's little performance pretending to be an almighty cat goddess to a few poor culties. You had to be there to know what I mean." I reply.

Bastet puffs up proudly and puts on the tiara, getting a cat-goddessy look on her face.

Batman wasn't amused.

"So why are you in my room instead of speaking to 'Lina?" I ask.

"Because, however much you don't care, you are on parole. Your officer was murdered by some of Two-Face's gang looking for you. The police know it wasn't you, but they don't feel you can be trusted. Next time you're in prison."

"His fault, he should've known better." I say, "And where was he looking exactly?"

"Crime alley."

"Everyone knows better than to go in there alone, except for you, Robin, and Selina."

"Hey! You're on that list to!" Robin says, having shown up with Selina.

"Nope, where I go, Bastet goes, and where Bastet goes, I go. So technically, I never go anywhere alone. That is _not _what I meant Robin! I mean it's not like you do any good on your own, and Bastet is smarter than you are!"

Robin's retort died in his throat.

"Besides, Dick, she isn't the only one on parole, you were both caught out of costume in that restricted military compound. Now you're here, in an apartment on the edge of Crime Alley. Since you two are friends, the police would've assumed you were in the same place." Selina says. Dick winced.

"Robin's parole officer was killed as well." Batman said, "And he knows this. They originally followed him to your apartment, and because of your habits, Katelyn, they searched for you, Dick, and Bastet in crime alley and died."

"So many people make stupid choices and die for them every day I'm not even sorry for them." I retort. "It was a suicidal idea and they knew it."

"Nevertheless, I'll take you in myself if someone else dies because of you."

"You mean because of their lack of judgment?"

"Batman glared at her, and then realized she was right, but said, "Still, even if the officer didn't die, this would be the consequence. I asked Selina to keep you off the turf for the rest of the month, and Robin will be kept away from missions. In the mean time, if you can, avoid further trouble." Batman said. Then he and Robin left.

"So, no more missions?"

"Oh, you'll be on the field, don't worry."

* * *

**Hehehe, Selina already has a plan… **

**Robin and Catgirl were busted. And Bastet is a bigger hero than any of them 'cause she can't go to jail anyways. Put down… they'd rather not cause teen suicide.**

**As you all know, most teen troublemakers end up with parole officers. These two were the comical brain-dead ones. **

* * *

**Robin: I don't know how you get over these things so easily, they **_**died **_**because of me!**

**Catgirl: Oh, Grow up Grayson.**

**Robin: NOOOOO! MY SECRET IDENTITY!**

**Catgirl: Dick! Dickey Grayson… (In a sweet singsongy voice)**

**Robin: Never. EVER. Call me Dickey again. (Bat glares and clenches teeth)**

**Catgirl: (Ruffles his hair) Aww, did I hurt little birdie's feelings? (With a lisp on Little Birdie)**

**Robin: AGH! (Chases Catgirl around with his Eskirma Sticks)**

**Catgirl: (Laughs maniacally and bounces off the walls)**

**Bastet: (Meows in shock and confusion)**

**Catwoman: What are you doing?!**

**Catgirl and Robin: (Stop running and gape in fright at Catwoman and Batman)**

**Batman: I thought you were more mature than this!**

**Catwoman: Separate! Now!**

**Author: (Transports the four of them to opposite sides of the universe)**

**Batman: They're acting like siblings!**

**Catwoman: Well, I don't agree with you on many things, but that, I do.**

**Bastet: (Meows in grief at being unable to find her 'sister')**

**Author: Awww, poor kitty! (Zaps Catgirl and Robin back from where they had died in deep space. All is now well.)**


	3. Hero

Hero

**Hello again! Yes, I'm a rapid updater, trying to get this on before I lose interest in it. I watched the Catwoman movie and it inspired this.**

**No, for those of you who are worried I am not pairing Robin and Catgirl. They act like siblings and view each other as siblings. Right now, BTW, Catgirl is almost 17 and Robin is 13, so it would make no sense to pair them anyways. **

**Yes, this story does contain a Mary-Sueish character. Her name is Bastet. About the tragedy, Robin had a tragedy, Artemis had a tragedy, Batman had a tragedy, so tragedies are common in hero back stories. Just because a hero has a tragic past does not make them a Mary-Sue, being perfect does.**

**Anyways, I love you people! Two minutes after posting this story I have 4! Anyways, Constructive criticism is welcome. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

For a month, I have fooled the nitwit Parole officer. For a month, Robin has not shown up. Thank you Selina!

Of course, now I'm on my own, 'Lina has an event to attend.

And, of course, the first thing I do is head out on the town.

I'm in vigilante mode, having loaded up on things that fit in my stash this month, but if anything looks like something I want, you never know…

And then the local museum's balcony explodes and a robot comes crashing out, clutching the 'sacred' dagger Batman went nuts about the other day. He and Selina are at the event together, so I'm what's here right now.

On second thought, month of parole is up tonight. I give chase and pull out my phone.

"Yellow, Dick here."

"Hey, _Robin_, Batty and Catwoman are dating, and the museum spit out a giant robot. Wanna help kick its butt?"

"Heck yeah! I'm on my way!" He shouts, a smile almost visible over the phone.

I hang up and drop from the rooftop, landing on its back.

The robot rears up, and I realize it's in the shape of a bull. Oops.

I ended up bullriding for two minutes before Robin threw an explosive disk in its face, and it bucked me, screaming, through a shop window, somehow miraculously landing on my face.

The Robot, unfazed by the explosives, twists into a serpent and smacked Robin through another store window. Wow, he hasn't been practicing! But then, who am I to talk?

Bastet launches acrobatically from a rooftop and bites the serpent's eye out, landing on her feet and hissing.

The nechanical eye explodes on the ground and the serpent screams.

"Rob, do you find it the least bit disturbing that my cat is doing better than us?"

"Little bit!" He calls. We spring back into action.

I wrap my whip about the back of the serpent's head and let it fling me into the air while Robin takes out the other eye. I land on the head and tear off a metal plate, then tear out about 29 wires. The snake goes berserk and I flip off its back as it drives its head into the concrete, crushing itself.

Bastet walks up and jumps on my shoulder, wrapping a tail around my back.

Robin and I are both covered in snake-grease. Bastet somehow came out of this untouched by the stuff.

"Cool robot." I remark after about thirty seconds of awkward silence.

And then cameras start flashing.

"Robin, Catgirl, over here!"

"AAAAAH! REOPRTERS!" I scream, and Bastet and I bolt up a drainage pipe and flee the scene. Did I mention I absolutely hate reporters? They're viscous, bloodsucking hounds. HOUNDS I TELL YOU!

Of course, the boy blunder is most likely brushing them off with stuff like, _"No comment" _Or actually answering their questions.

I shudder at the thought of an interview. Some guy asking you awkward questions with no regard with how invasive these questions are and sharing your reactions with every motherfucking person on the entire freaking planet! No thank you! I'd rather run away!

Bastet doesn't care. She would answer their questions if she could speak, being all miss. _'I am superior and you know it, fools!' _

I jump into the apartment window and change into pajamas and dive in bed, watching the hours tick by until I was bored to sleep at about three AM.

* * *

In the morning, I was awoken by Selina.

"Kitten," She said, "Good work last night. We have to meet Bruce at noon, so let's get going."

"Meet Bruce during the day? For what?"

"It's a surprise for you." Selina said briefly.

I nod and she leaves me to get dressed and ready for the day. Bastet stretches and goes to the mirror to begin her grooming routine.

After picking out an outfit, a black T-shirt, jeans, and red star ear rings, I look in the mirror.

I have pale skin and, as you know, green eyes. My hair was originally black until I dyed the tips bright red.

Right now, I look cool, just one more thing needed, black eye shadow.

Now the outfit looks good.

I stride out of the restroom and do a few stretches, and then walk out, leaving Bastet to continue her own routine, which included grooming, hunting mice, and more grooming.

"Someone's gone all-out today." Selina said.

"Hey, if Bruce Wayne is meeting us in public, you can be sure those damn reporters will be all over it." I say, "If I'm going to be mobbed and yelled down with awkward questions, I might as well do it in style."

"Actually, he wants to meet you specifically, not me. I know what the surprise is." She said.

"Mhm, you probably talked about it all night last night." I say. "What, are you finally going on an official date and Bruce needs a way to get rid of me?"

"You'll be going as Catgirl, and Bruce will be Batman." Selina said.

I raised my eyebrows. "He's taking _me _on a mission? Robin isn't coming, is he?"

"Oh, he's not so bad!"

"Sometimes he's fun. 23-7 he's just the little brother I never wanted."

"Oh, not so harsh! Give him at least two hours; he's bad 22-7. Besides, you had fun last night."

"I knew he'd be irritable if I didn't call him in. You know how horrible it gets. _'Katelyn, why didn't you call me in? You just want all the fame! Nya nya nya nya nya!'_" I mocked him in a high-pitched nasally voice.

"Be mature, Kat. He hasn't acted like that since he was a nine-year-old beginner."

"Fine." I relented, drawing it out sarcastically. "At least it's summer."

"At least." Selina said.

Bastet walked into the room, tail held high, and jumped on the counter. Then she simply meowed and grabbed the piece of toast Selina had been eating from her hand, twisting her head and throwing it in the trash, then pushing open the fridge and pulling out a package of hotdogs and setting it down.

She stared up at us expectantly.

"No mice, huh?" Asked Selina irritably, going to get a new piece of toast.

"Good job girl!" I cheered. Then I went over and stuck one in the microwave and turned back to the cat…

"You need to press start."

"Right!"

I turned on my heel and pressed start, and let the hotdog be cooked.

For some reason, Bastet liked eating anything with the word dog in it. Cats/dogs much? This is a full blown war! Call the doggy agents!

I rolled my eyes at the thought and walked to the living room, turning the TV to the news.

"Last night, a robotic shape shifter went on a rampage. The rampage started at the docks, where the menace emerged from warehouse 19."

I wrote it down. I might as well get on the case. The thing had wrecked my favorite Frozen Yogurt place by using me as a living projectile and throwing me through the window.

"The creature was confronted by Batman, where it retreated into the sewers. Now last night, it emerged through a pipe under the Gotham City Museum, crashing through four City blocks before three heroes confronted it."

It went to security footage of the incident.

"Immediately on the scene was the notorious Catgirl, followed closely by the Boy Wonder, Robin, and a cat. The cat was in costume as well, being our third hero."

It showed the fight, and I winced as I watched myself thrown through the window. "It looked worse than it felt." I muttered. Robin followed through the window of the Barns and Nobles shop next door. Bastet leapt down, looking all heroic, and took out the thing's eye. I was tossed onto its head, Robin took out an eye, and I tore out the thing's circuitry before we all backed to a safe distance as it exploded.

Then I bolted when the reporters showed up.

Robin simply gave them a disinterested look and shot a grappling hook into a nearby building and 'flew' away. Bastet had gone with me.

Yeah, the report couldn't have been more flattering… Except for me turning tail and running when the reporters arrived.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Too little, too much? If Catgirl seems like a Mary-Sue, please tell me! Review, review, review!**

* * *

**Catgirl: (Walks up to Robin) So Batman wants to meet me. What's the deal?**

**Robin: It's a surprise! How on earth is it supposed to stay that way if I tell you?**

**Catgirl: Secret for a secret? You tell me the surprise and I'll give you info you don't know in return?**

**Robin: What could you possibly know that is don't?**

**Catgirl: How to do #79 on tonight's homework**

**Robin: YES! Oh, wait, NO! I, ah, totally know that… (Rubs back of head sheepishly)**

**Catgirl: Sure you do**

**Robin: Even if I didn't, it's not like I don't have access to a supercomputer to do it for me!**

**Batman: Don't even think about it**

**Robin: Wholy Cheese Batman!**

**Catgirl: (Cocks head in confusion)**

**Bastet: (Shrugs)**

**Catwoman: (Rolls her eyes and starts admiring shiny things)**

**Robin: What? (Pause) Okay, you know, it was funnier in my head.**

**Catgirl: You must have brain damage, midget.**

**Robin: I AM NOT A MIDGET!**

**Catgirl: You're small like a midget, you're weird like a midget…**

**Robin: Crazy cat lady.**

**Catgirl: I am a teenager!**

**Robin: You're still crazy.**

**Catgirl: Yes I am**

**Robin: Okay…**

**Author: (Bored and ending conversation Bye now)**


	4. Team

Batman

**Hello readers! I hope you're all enjoying the story. **

**If anyone is still a bit wary of Catgirl being a Mary-Sue, she isn't. The second tragedy isn't what it seemed, you'll find out later. By later I mean much, **_**much **_**later. I'm trying to make Bastet a Mary-Sue cat with the intelligence of a human, but that is it.**

**I am glad to have so many views, and if anyone has a reason Catgirl seems like a Mary-Sue… Other than her past, which, because of the story I can't change without rewriting the entire plot **_**and **_**story (again), please say so. I'd love to hear reviews about anything else, though.**

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

* * *

I get dressed in my Catgirl outfit at eleven thirty, a leather bodysuit with a belt, a leather cat mask, more leather knee-boots, and gloves with claws.

Then I sneak out of the house to the meeting point Selina had told me about. It's in an Alley next to a telephone booth. Who puts a police telephone booth in an alley? I mean seriously, is there any worse place? Throw your life in a frying pan to call the police?

I tap my heel on the ground, impatient. Why did I have to arrive now? Oh right, because 'Lina was hissing at me to get out the door or I'll be late.

Bastet is also in costume; which consists of one thing; a cool black headpiece. It was just so people wouldn't see and recognize the moon-faced cat.

At eleven minutes, I had resorted to twirling a loose strand of hair that dangled out of my mask/helmet when batman showed up. (I had braided and-unbraided it about fifty times by then and my foot was still tapping to the tune of 'staying alive')

Robin jumped down as I tucked the hair back into concealment.

"Because of the fact you've strayed closer to the side of a hero than to that of a thief," Batman started, "I can trust you to keep this a secret."

"Lips sealed." I replied.

"As you well know, I am a member of the justice league." He said. I nodded again, confused.

"There is a covert team of young heroes that goes where the league can't go. I would like you to join this team."

"Mow!" Bastet called, indignant that she hadn't been included.

"If you don't include Bastet…" I said.

"She is included." Batman said. I could tell he was rolling his eyes. I barely held back a scowl.

I looked up at her and she nodded that she was in, so I said, "Alright… I guess."

"While on the job, _no stealing_."

_Ouch! That might be hard… _"Gotcha." I reply. I did agree to this.

"Also, no criminal activity."

"That goes along with stealing. I agree." I reply.

Batman nods and Robin enters the booth, and then a yellow light flashes and the door reopens. Robin is gone.

I stare, wide eyed at the entrance, and say, "I didn't expect that."

He looks at me and says, "You and Bastet go in after me."

I nod again and he goes through. Bastet jumps on my shoulder, and I step in.

After a few seconds, my molecules are being ping-ponged through about a hundred or so miles of oblivion and then I'm standing in a tube as a voice announces: "Catgirl, B07. Bastet, C03."

In front of me are Batman, Robin, Kid Flash (The three I already know), Aqualad, Artemis (From TV), a green girl, and a muscular boy with a superman shirt.

"Team, This is Catgirl and her companion, Bastet. They will be joining you." And then he walked away.

"Catgirl!?" KF called. "Man! I never thought you'd join!"

"Hey KF." I smile.

Bastet meows her greetings.

"Hi," I say, walking up, unsure of what to do.

"So you know me and KF, this is Aqualad, and they're Superboy, Artemis, and Miss Martian." Robin said.

"Nice to meet you." Aqualad said, shaking hands with me.

"You're a criminal!" Shouts Superboy in confusion.

"I save people! Besides, I've gotten out of that habit recently!" I say defensively, glaring at Superbrat.

Bastet flicks her tail and glared him down, then jumps off my shoulder and walks over to say hello to our new teammates, if they accept us, that is…

After a pause in which the team knew Superboy and I would not get along well, Artemis said, "Hi, welcome to the team."

"Glad to be here." I said with a smile, shaking her hand.

With that, Robin, and KF took me on a tour of the Cave.

"Nice layout." I remark.

"It is cool, and it beats the bat cave." KF said, "Place always gave me the creeps."

"The Bat Cave is better." I say, killing the mood.

"Why are we discussing the Bat Cave?" Asked Robin.

"Dude, it isn't _that _secret of a concept!" KF replied.

We made our way back to the mission Room.

"This is where we come through Zeta tubes, train, and receive missions. Hey Aqualad!" Robin called to the teen who had walked in, "Sparring practice?"

"Sure." Aqualad said.

"I'll take the winner." I said. KF yelled something in superspeed and ran off.

The Zeta tubes turned on and announced the arrival of Captain Marvel and Zatara. They stopped when they saw me.

"Catgirl?" Asked Zatara.

"That's me." I reply.

"What are you doing here?" Captain marvel asked.

"Batman recruited me. I'm currently standing here answering questions." I reply, smiling pleasantly.

"If Batman trusts you, I guess you're okay to be here." Marvel said, walking away. Zatara narrowed hie eyes at me before turning his gaze to the sparring match.

Aqualad managed to throw Robin on his back, where the match ended.

I grinned and took the whip off my belt, placing it on the floor so I wouldn't be tempted to use it, and stepped into the circle. Robin went to the sidelines, where Zatara asked him a few suspicious questions, most likely about me and what the hell Batman was thinking.

I struck first, faking a jab to the right and dancing behind him, where he turned and kicked at me. I twisted and grabbed his foot, twisting and throwing him off balance. He quickly regained it and I lunged, jabbing at his side.

He dodged and tried to trip me, so I jumped and kicked him in the chest with both feet, doing a backflip off and landing in a crouch, leaping aside as he charged with a punch to the head.

Then Zatara yelled, Bastet yowled, and Aqualad were thrown as a puffy furball was sent flying through the air and right into him, knocking him into me, and we landed on our backs.

Bastet's pupils were slits as she hissed at Zatara, back arched and fur sticking straight up.

Aqualad and I sat up, and I instantly yelled at Zatara.

"What the hell are you doing to my cat?"

He suddenly paused, looked from me to Aqualad to Bastet, and finally to Robin who was laughing so hard he had fallen to the floor.

Then Wolf walked into the room and the laughing stopped.

_Oh, God. They have a huge honking wolf!_

Bastet looked at the white wolf and hissed, then shot up the wall onto a rafter, sending another yowl at Zatara and Wolf.

Wolf, confused, awkwardly left the room.

"Well, I've got to get her down. Call it a tie?" I ask.

He nods and faces Robin, and I grab my whip, wrap it around a rafter, and climb up it.

Once there, Bastet gives me a beady-eyed look that said, '_N-O. I don't care how much you want me to, I'm not getting down until that magician freak apologizes!'_

I steady myself and take a step forwards and Bastet leaps to the light, pacing around it.

With a sigh, I race over there and grab her. She growls at me and I one-handedly climb down the whip just as Captain Marvel reenters with a snack bar.

We stand there and watch Aqualad and Robin spar, with the exception of Bastet, who was glaring furiously at Zatara.

Then the match timed out as Superboy, and Miss Martian walked in with Wolf, who cast a suspicious glance at Bastet before deciding he wouldn't scare her up to the ceiling. I walk over to the two boys.

"You know they're a couple, right?" Asked Robin.

"I believe I knew before they did." Aqualad confirmed.

Then Wally and Artemis entered.

"Do we tell them?" Robin asked sarcastically.

"It is not our place." Aqualad replied.

"So if Zatara's our babysitter of the week, why's he still here?" Asked Wally, pointing to Captain Marvel. I shrugged.

Then he noticed something else. "And why is he eating my snacks?"

The Zeta tube beeped and we turned to it. "Recognized, Batman, 02."

Batman walked out and said, "Computer, national news."

A holographic display popped up. Wow, I have never seen anything this advanced! This is so cool!

Well, maybe the robot tops it…

On the newscast, Cat Grant, with a worried expression, began to speak. "The initial attack was short lived, but Metropolis was only given a short reprieve. And despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight!"

Hawkwoman clubbed a vine from a plant monster, and it seemed to have no effect on the plant-creature. GL then severed it, also to no effect of the actual plant. Hawkman cut another stem off.

"Should we get out there?" Robin asked.

I raised a cynical eyebrow. If the justice league wasn't helping, what could we do exactly? Provide plant food?

Batman replied with a reassuring yet disappointing, "No. The League will soon have this under control, that's not why I'm here. According to your Intel Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus Blockbuster Formula to Cobra."

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Cobra Venom."

I know Cobra, and I know Bane, and Robin told me about Cadmus, but still, I'm a bit shaky on the details.

"Which the Brain used to create his Animal Army." Robin added.

I tipped my head, confused. I have absolutely no idea what he's talking about, but I can ask him later.

"And upgrade Wolf." Superboy said, rubbing the animal under his chin. Looks like Wolf is his pet.

"The brain also used inhibitor collars, like the ones at Belle Reeve penitentiary." Now this I can understand. Every decent hero knows about those, and so do the villains. I've never worn one, but I imagine it stinks.

"Batman, is it possible that plant thingy's on Cobra Venom to?" Artemis asked.

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis. The Vine's cellulose does contain components of a Cobra Venom variant." Batman said.

"These cannot be coincidences." Aqualad said, summing up the entire point of the conversation. "Unrelated criminals cooperating worldwide."

"Exactly. It is now clear that our enenmies have formed some kind of secret society of super villains." Batman said. I remember Selina and I pitching in with the J league to take one out from the inside.

"Don't all of those disintegrate within the first few weeks?" I ask. "They usually disagree and fight each other until they part ways?"

"It is clear that this one was more stable than the ones you and Catwoman helped the League to destroy. The attack on Metropolis is not the beginning."

"Got that right." Robin said. Seprate screens popped up, displaying multiple plants. "Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Tai Pei…"

The screens erupted into static.

"Dude!" KF hissed.

"It's not me! Something's cutting into the satellite signal, _all _satellite Signals!" Robin exclaimed.

And to make my day, the Joker's face popped up onto the screen.

_Him._

* * *

**Remember how much Catgirl must hate this guy? Yeah, let's just say this might get ugly. **

* * *

**Aqualad: Catgirl, why do you look like you're going to murder someone?**

**Catgirl: Oh, that's simply because I FUCKING HATE JOKER AND I WANT HIM DEAD! But seriously, that'd be great for everyone. I hope he falls into his own death trap.**

**Robin: Bravo!**

**M'gann: What is it with you Gothamites?**

**Catgirl: We have brains.**

**Robin: Correction, I have a brain.**

**Kid Flash: We all have Brains!**

**Miss M: Well mine's telepathic.**

**Aqualad: Why is that relevant?**

**Superboy: It's bigger than yours.**

**Artemis: You just insulted yourself.**

**Catgirl: And everyone else here.**

**Bastet: (Hisses distastefully and licks her paw, bringing it over her ear)**

**Wolf: (Spots Bastet and yaps like a puppy, begins chasing her)**

**Team: NOOOOO!**

**Superboy: Wolf, stop!**

**Catgirl: Show him whose boss!**

**Aqualad: What?**

**Bastet: (Whips around and claws Wolf in the nose)**

**Wolf: (Runs away whimpering like a puppy)**

**Team: …**

**Author: (Falls over laughing, and forgets to write the rest of the scenario)**


	5. Timber

Timber

**Yes, I named it Timber.**

**Hey, I had to do the Cats and Dogs intervention, it was fun to write! Wolf probably hasn't seen a cat before, with the exception of Captain Marvel's tiger. Angry and freaked out cat vs confused wolf!**

**And now to the rest of the story! Sparrow's arrow, I am glad you like it! **

**Anyways, R&R!**

* * *

My blood runs cold in a dark fury, one that lies in the heart of anyone who has lived in Gotham, and especially those who have ever made it out of an encounter with Joker alive.

The creature of my hatred taps a glass panel in front of him, and began to speak. "Ladies and Gentlemen, We interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem," he giggles, and unsheathes a knife, "To bring you this, important announcement."

The camera turns to reveal Joker's associates, the secret society revealed. They were all recognizable villains.

"From the in-justice league." Joker chuckles again.

Count Vertigo speaks. "We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of ten billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit, but, the longer your governments wait…"

Joker grabs the Camera and turns it back to him, "The more we get to have our… jollies." He cackles insanely and then the feed cuts out.

Aqualad seemed to notice that if I tighten the grip on my whip handle any more I'll crush it and sends me a concerned glance. I take a deep breath and release it.

Batman presses his ear comm. "Roger that Aquaman. The U.N. will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it will _not _come to that."

Robin types away furiously at the panel. The conversation rewinds and in different circumstances I would've laughed at how stupid Vertigo sounded.

Target frames came around faces. Gravely, Robin read off their names. "Count Vertigo, Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra Humanite, Atomic Skull, Black Atom, Wotan, _seven _heavy-hitters! Probably behind everything and everyone we've faced!"

"There's your secret society." KF said.

"Not so secret anymore." Artemis said.

"Perhaps after India, they realized we would deduce the truth and saw no reason in hiding any longer." Aqualad remarked.

"Yeah? That was their mistake! I say we go kick some plant creature butt!" KF said excitedly.

Back to this topic.

"The Justice League will handle the plants. I have a different job for this team." Batman said. My stomach twisted at what he was saying.

Wally, not understanding, groaned. "Aww man!"

Artemis punched him in the arm. He grunted.

"With the Plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system. Your mission is to destroy it."

_And we get to battle the seven heavy-hitters._ I finished mentally.

"You realize what you are really asking them to do?" Zatara asked quietly.

"They're ready." Batman said.

"Ready for what?" Artemis hit him again. "Oww! Will you cut that…"

"Hello Wally? If the Big Guns are out fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?"

"I don't know, I guess we'll…" Artemis pointed at the picture in exasperation. Wally gasped, "Oh."

"Well, Batman, I trust you are correct." Zatara said.

"I trust _you _can locate the enemy." Batman retorted.

"Indeed. Wotan's involvement suggests sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled. Robin, if you would provide a holomap."

A darker part of me hoped that Wotan would fail so I'd have less of a chance of dying at the hands of the monster in a man's body, but I shook it off.

Robin complied with Wotan's request, and Wotan shouted a spell. A red dot showed up on the Louisiana Bayou.

"There, that is where you will find the injustice league's central control system."

"Coordinates locked in, the Louisiana Bayou." Robin chirped.

"We are on our way." Aqualad said seriously.

We all turned and headed in the direction of the Hangar. I shoved all feelings of fear to the back of my mind and raced along with the others, Bastet putting her hatred of Wolf aside and running along with him.

Miss M called up what I guessed was the bio-ship and we jumped in seats. I shuddered when the seatbelt morphed around me from nothing.

Bastet sat behind me, and I was just behind Artemis. Wally and Robin had the front seats and on my other side was Superboy, and in front of him Aqualad.

Miss M sat in the center, flanked by Wolf and Bastet.

We stayed silent as we flew over the Bayou, all brooding about what was to come.

As we approached, I examined my claws. Robin took out three exploding disks. Wally ate a banana, and then asked Aqualad, "What's in the duffel?"

"Plan B." He replied gravely.

I could tell it was not a likeable plan.

Then Miss M clutched at her head with a groan.

"Are you alright?" Asked Superboy.

"Dizzy." She replied.

"Martians get airsick?" Asked Robin. I raised a cynical eyebrow.

"She does look a bit greener than usual."

"Not me… her!"

"I feel fine." Artemis replied.

"Dido." I replied.

Bastet meowed in agreement.

"Not them, the bioship." Miss M said.

_This flying boat is female?_

"She's trying to shield us, but…"

Camouflage mode turned off.

Then we got punched out of the air by Black Atom.

We all let out a collective scream, Bastet yowling as her claws dug into the floor. We spun and I was suddenly glad for the seatbelt, and thankful Wolf and Bastet had claws to dig into the ground with.

We plunged into the swamp, bouncing a few times before stopping.

We groaned and looked up, and I froze, and so did Bastet.

Water. We were in the swamp.

Of course, then we were dragged further under by a plant creature.

Bastet yowled and hissed, just as Black Atom tore a hole in the ship. It screamed and Miss M clutched at her head. "He's hurting her!"

In response, SB punched Black Atom right in the nose, sending him flying off.

The plant creatures pulled the hole under, and water flew into the boat. Bastet and I screamed and clawed my way up the wall to avoid it, eyes huge, breathing heavily and rapidly.

The team's eyes widened as they realized the problem of combining two cats and water, and then back to the fact that they'd drown.

"No." Artemis said, "No way I'm almost drowning three missions in a row." She handed Wally a rebreather and then gave me an apologetic look as she slipped her second into her own mouth.

"Damn, fuck fuck fuck…" I muttered under my breath. Here goes nothing.

I dropped into the water. Bastet followed reluctantly, and soon I was hardly staying at the surface, because believe it or not hydrophobia kind of threw off the possibility of ever learning how to swim. Bastet managed to paddle, but I found myself working fast to figure it out.

But soon I did, and shaking, I was in the water.

I. Hate. Getting. Wet.

They noticed I was starting to hyperventilate, but couldn't do anything about it.

In my mind, water flashed to blood and back to water, then to acid and then back to water. I've had too much experience with wet things that aren't water to be fond of this one.

I forced myself to calm, taking deep breaths and focusing on other things. If I wanted to live, I'd have to embrace this.

Miss M dove under, opening a hatch, and I submerged myself and tried to claw my way to safety, eyes open and nose filling with water. I let bubbles flow, and the water exited.

Now the only problem was getting Bastet to follow and keeping up with the team. Of course, this appeared to not be a problem, as Wolf going under made her feel competitive and she dove, actually being able to paddle pretty fast.

We surfaced at shore and I choked out every bit of water I'd accidentally inhaled, much to the shock of my teammates.

"You can't swim?" Asked Kid Flash incredulously.

"I HAVE HYDROPHOBIA, OKAY!" I shouted, trying to calm my absolutely destroyed nerves.

"We're all afraid of something." Aqualad defended me.

I shook the fear off, deciding I would force myself to get the f*** over it after this.

Vertigo blasted us, and we all fell over with cries of surprise. New problem, no fear of being soaked.

KF let out a growl of, "Vertigo!"

"That would be Count Vertigo to you, peasant."

Superboy recovered, just to be punched in the nose by Black Adam.

Aqualad got out his water bearers and summoned a wave to attack Vertigo, also using the water on me, much to my relief.

Then they started talking with their heads. I'll muse over it later.

'_Robin, Miss Martian, disappear, we will keep them two fulfill the mission objective.'_

'_Take Bastet.' _ I added.

'_Bastet can speak for herself' _a silky feline voice hissed, and Bastet followed them.

'_Dude, your cat can talk?'_

'_Can we discuss this later?' _I snap.

Aqualad gets hit by Black Adam, and Wolf leaps, snarling, and bites him. Wolf gets thrown at KF and Artemis, and I lunge, grabbing BA's neck with my whip, yanking, and then kicking his back. He grabs my leg before the blow lands and throws me at a recovering Aqualad. Then Vertigo returns and blasts us while BA zips around and gives us all a hit in the head.

My vision is instantly black.

* * *

I groaned and sat up.

"They awaken." Vertigo said with disinterest.

I know that I'd be turned into a pancake if I fell from this height, but if I hitch a ride with Wotan…

I am completely unarmed.

With a growl, I remember what Robin told me about his friend Aqualad, that Aqualad knew Atlantean sorcery. That could be helpful; there is quite a lot of water here.

I shake him lightly, trying to gently wake him up. It's safe because my gloves are gone, even though they might've taken fingerprints.

He groaned and sat up, and I perched on my heels.

"You're certain this will hold them?" Asked Vertigo.

"The cage is impenetrable." Wotan replied. "Even the Superboy has no chance of escaping."

Aqualad clutched the bars and said, "You are not the only one trained in the mystic arts, Wotan!" His tattoos brightened and he seemed to channel energy into the bars, but stopped, smoking and breathing heavily.

"Please, Atlantean. Do not pretend you are in my league."

The others were awake, looking around now. I just sat back, hoping that the other three would complete the mission before we were put in the control system. Of course, we could also stop them from that end if we had to, with a little improvisation.

We were almost in the control center when the Bioship emerged and knocked Wotan out of the sky. The cage dissolved.

We all landed in more stupid water, good thing it was only up to our ankles or I would've freaked out again, on our feet.

Ultra-humanite arrived.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy snarled. Wolf growled in agreement and they lunged. Aqualad, Artemis and I faced off against Poison Ivy.

We reached for our weapons, only to remember we were unarmed.

"This sucks." I mutter.

"Agh, I feel naked! And not in a fun way!" Artemis growled.

"We will make our own fun, as we have been trained. Maneuver 7." Aqualad improvised.

KF was facing both Vertigo and Black Adam alone, so I raced in as he was stopped by Vertigo. As Black Adam went for him, I kicked Vertigo right in his self-important face, leapt behind him, and jabbed him right where his neck and head conjoin.

He yelled and jerked forwards, and I knocked his feet from under him. Black Adam noticed and came at me in super speed, hitting me in the stomach as I moved to dodge. I landed a few yards away, luckily with no broken bones.

Recovering, Vertigo shouts, "Where are Robin and the Martian?"

"The cat is missing, too."

Wolf and Superboy are still attacking Ultrahumanite, and the ape threw wolf at superboy. Ivy sent a vine into Artemis's stomach and turned with a cry of, "My baby!"

Lines of red lights lined it like a Christmas tree.

And then it exploded.

Ivy and the plant screamed.

"WOO HOO!" I shouted, smiling. _Timber._

Standing atop the flaming pile of plant were three figures, Robin, Miss M, and Bastet.

Ivy screamed in fury and sent a newly spawned plant creature at them. They dodged the attack, and then ran as Atomic Skull and pasty clown emerged.

"Kill them." Vertigo seethed, "Kill them all!"

And the real battle began.

I went after Joker, naturally. Bastet raced at Ultrahumanite. Robin also went after Joker. Superboy and Black Adam Duked it out and Wolf went with Bastet. Artemis was blasted by Vertigo. Then KF was blastet by Wotan.

"Enough!" Wotan shouted. Robin threw some explosive disks at him, and I tossed a few bombs. Both attacks were warded off by a glowing force field.

Next he shot blasts of lightning at us. I screamed, toppling over and barely staying on my hands and knees.

The energy ceased, and my eyes widened. Aqualad was about to put on the helmet of fate, which from research I knew would turn him into the doctor, and from KF I knew that the doctor wouldn't let him back.

And then he did it, and rose up, now Dr. Fate.

Black Cats are bad luck.

* * *

**Yes, what a tight spot they're in! Will I allow Aqualad to return? Will they even win? You don't know because I am the freaky twisted author in charge and this is a total AU story!**

**Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! Read more as soon as I update again!**

* * *

**Catgirl: Dr. Fate, kindly get off my teammate's head. Now.**

**Dr. Fate: No.**

**Robin: Jerk!**

**KF: Yeah, Aqualad was waaay cooler than you!**

**Bastet: **_**F you Fate. I like to twist fate around, let it chose its own ending, not get chosen by some stupid doctor. Doctors are the wooorst!**_

**Wolf: (Howls)**

**Miss M: I can use telekinesis!**

**Fate: Don't even think about it, Martian.**

**Superboy: I could always rip it off him**

**Catgirl: Fate probably has a safeguard that will rip Aqualad's face off if you try. Hey, shouldn't the league have figured out the plants are dead by now and gotten the hell over here by now?**

**Robin: Yes. They should've arrived as of five minutes ago**

**KF: I think Black Adam broke my arm.**

**Artemis: Suck it up until time resumes! Then I'll help you**

**Catgirl: Alright, let's beat these guys up before it does! They're standing here like morons!**

**Author: To be mean, I will resume time. (resumes time)**


	6. The Vet

The Vet

**Hello readers! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and I'm glad that I have a great audience. People are taking to the story much better than I'd thought or hoped. Thank you!**

**I'd love more reviews, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, even that Anon guy, it actually helps with villain analysis and behavior. If only he/she did it with the justice league characters…**

**Anyhow, here is the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it!**

* * *

"Wotan, You are mine!" Fate snarls.

Fate blasts Wotan from the sky, and the fighting resumes.

"Wonder Boy, you are mine!" Joker snarls, and attacks Robin, who resorts to running away.

I know he doesn't stand a chance against the maniac, so I jump in, landing a kick on the guy's back. He goes sprawling.

"You're no problem at all without Harley or your grunts." I say sarcastically.

He throws a knife and I dodge. "Here kitty-kitty!" He snarls. "Stand still so I can stab you!"

"You know, your jokes are just plain depressing." I deadpan. He lunges, and I leap to the side, then duck under a follow-up punch, and Robin throws a birderang at him. Joker cuts it in half as I leap out of arm's reach.

"Always wanted to carve this bird!" Joker growls, lunging at Robin.

Then Fate smashes into a tree, and I lunge, landing a kick on Wotan's back, distracting him so that Fate can get back in the air. The sorcerer face plants in the mud.

"And that was for the lightning." I retort.

He growls and I find myself flying through the air, then Ivy's vine has me. I hate being unarmed.

Fate blasts the vine, and I land on my feet, sending a quick nod in his direction before facing Ivy.

I dodge the other vines and kick off one, then duck as she shoots one at my face, landing behind her.

And then Hawkman dives in and smacks her with his mace.

All around, the justice league has arrived, backing all the villains into a circle.

I smirk triumphantly, then Fate descends, reminding me of the heavy cost. My smirk died.

"It's over." Batman says coldly.

"There will be another day." Vertigo replied.

"Another day? Another day! There won't be another day, not for any of us!" The joker then exposed his gloves, revealing his control over the creatures. A vine sprouted, and pods burst.

"Joker venom spores! Don't breathe!" Batman shouted. I took a deep breath of clean air before holding it as Batman punched out Joker so the madman couldn't do anything else.

"Fear not!" Fate shouted, rising, and making a magic cross of order.

The cross absorbed the gas, and I let out my breath.

"Fate has intervened!"

* * *

Most of the league had escorted the criminals to prison. I was standing with the rest of the team, wondering what would happen now.

"What were you thinking?" KF shouted. "How could you let him put on the helmet? Nabu will never let him go! Aqualad will be trapped inside Dr. Fate forever."

There was a pause, and then Aqualad took off the helmet, becoming himself once more. I smiled.

"He let you go?" Asked KF.

"He almost did not, but your friend Kent was very helpful. He says hello."

"We're done here." Batman said. "The super villain secret society has been neutralized. As for your performance…"

_Did we do something wrong?_

"It was satisfactory."

_That's the nicest thing he's ever said to me!_

Somehow, that ended up over the mental link, and mental chuckles came.

_That was _not _meant to be heard by all of you!_

Mental laughter came from KF while a mental cackle was emitted from Robin.

We turned and reentered the bioship, ready to fly home.

"Good to have you back." I say with a smile. "Honestly, Dr. Fate was starting to freak me out."

Aqualad grinned and said, "Welcome to the team."

Then something caught my attention. Bastet was lying in the mud, hardly moving.

I raced over and picked her up, realizing her left foreleg was broken.

"Let's get you back." I said, stroking her worriedly and pushing the bone into place, then tearing off a bit of the torn piece of fabric on my shoulder and a twig stuck in a lose strand of hair and tying them to the break as a makeshift splint.

As soon as we landed, I ended up heading home. Robin decided to come with, just so he could chat.

"Bastet is the real hero, Miss M and I would probably be dead without her." Rob said, scratching Bastet's head. "Ivy had us tied up and Ultrahumanite was about to shoot us, and Bastet jumped and grabbed the gun, forcing it down and hitting the vines instead of us."

"Well, I guess you're glad I sent her with you." I replied.

"Totally. Now I'm going to check out where the robot attacked.

"Tell me if you find anything." I reply.

"Don't worry!" He called back, and we parted ways.

I got out of costume and headed to the local vet, who put Bastet's leg in a kitty cast and left me medicine and instructions for her care, and I returned home.

Bastet growled and swallowed the medicine reluctantly before falling asleep, thanks to the painkillers.

Then I got a ring from Robin.

"Catgirl," He said, "You need to see this."

Quickly getting back in costume I shot a rueful glance at Bastet before racing off.

Once there, I immediately found Robin.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"This way."

"Did you call Batman?"

"He can find me if he wants to, besides, this is our case! By the way, how's Bastet?"

"She's asleep right now." I reply. "Poor girl."

He nodded, and then showed me.

There was a tunnel through the rocks, and it dodged the water and continued down. "It didn't start here, it came from there."

"And you want to check it out." I replied.

"Yep. By the way, Aqualad decided to pitch in, he'll here any second."

And just then, Aqualad entered. "Busy night?"

"Always." I replied. "Did you hear about yesterday's attack with the robotic shapeshifter? We handled it, but because it was robotic, there could be more. We found where it came from."

"Correction, I found where it came from." Robin said. "That hole. It might be nothing, but then again it might be something. Wanna check it out?"

He nodded. "I'm in."

And that was how we entered a dark, dreary tunnel with the only light coming from glowsticks.

We walked for about a mile before finding something.

Light was up ahead.

We stopped, exchanging looks.

"Well, looks like we found something." I said.

Racing forwards silently, we entered what appeared to be an undersea/ground laboratory.

"We should call in the rest of the team." Robin said.

"The league is picking up after plant creatures, Artemis took Wally to the hospital, Superboy and Miss M are helping with Damage Control, and Wolf is with Superboy." I said.

"Besides," Aqualad added, "I doubt we'll have signal down here. We're on our own."

"This is our first mission all over again." Robin said. "Let's try not to blow up the lab."

"No promises." I replied.

We continued forwards, finding ourselves staring at a lighted door. There were two men at the entrance, wearing full facial masks and all black, both armed to the teeth.

We exchange looks, and then Robin emerges to judge their reactions.

They open fire, and he leaps to the side. I disarm one with my whip and Aqualad pounds the other with a mace. Robin punches out the one I disarmed.

Next, Robin hacks the door, and we sneak inside.

There isn't a real tactical layout. There is one, deep, bowl-shaped room full of cages, scientists, assembly projects, and up top in a seafloor dome lay a walled off area.

And Oceanmaster's insignia was all over the place, alongside that of The Brain.

"Well this doesn't scream trouble." I retort.

"We should report this to the league…" Aqualad said.

"They're probably monitoring and/or jamming the frequencies. We'd have to go out to make the call, and then they'd find their guys unconscious on the ground and step up security." Robin said.

"This place already looks like Belle Reeve Penetentary." I add. "But Aqualad is right. The league needs to know about this."

Robin sighed, knowing he was outvoted. "Alright, but we have to get back in quick."

Then the door slammed shut, and the noise echoed across the room.

We froze, and the entire area was silent. Then a searchlight flashed on our location and shouts arose from everywhere at once as security started running at us.

"Well, equipped or not, I guess we're taking this place down." Aqualad said.

We leapt in separate directions, out of the light, and began to attack.

I send a few over the side with my whip before kicking one and causing the domino effect, then I claw the mask off another, and he spins to the side, falling from the platform. There have to be about a hundred to go, and I don't exactly have an advantage.

However hard I try, they start to push me back, step by step, and I know that I can't let myself be cornered or surrounded. I back into Aqualad, and Robin grapples to another level.

When they started to go after Robin, Aqualad and I stood a chance, and soon stood on top of a mound of drooling goons.

Then we followed Robin towards a door that lead to a length of tunnels, and the door closed behind us.

For some reason, the pursuit stopped, and we were in rock tunnels again. Time went by, and soon we found ourselves lost in them.

"Do you get the feeling that these tunnels were around before the base?" I ask.

"Our pursuers did seem a bit smug at our entry into here." Aqualad replied. "They must be catacombs."

"Well, I guess we try to go up and see where that leads us." I say.

"We should've called the league." Aqualad pointed out.

"If we get high enough we just might be able to get a signal." I add.

Suddenly growls started to echo around the room.

"Oh, remember how the Brain's insignia was all over?" I ask.

An animal army on Cobra venom started to emerge.

They all looked like mutated vermin or house pets.

And that's when it happened. A panther-sized moon-faced calico stepped forwards, the remains of a torn cast on her left forepaw.

"Bastet?"

* * *

**Whatever happened to Bastet? Find out soon!**

**Anyways, more reviews would be appreciated, so see ya later!**

* * *

**Aqualad: Is that your cat!?**

**Catgirl: I left her at home and… Oh my god they broke into my house!**

**Robin: Well, let's just whack the collar and she's fine**

**Catgirl: Your definition of fine is the weirdest thing ever!**

**Robin: We live in Gotham, everything here is weird.**

**Bastet: (Roars and pounces on Aqualad)**

**Catgirl: That doesn't explain why you think Bastet will be okay after this! She just got mutated after her leg was broken!**

**Aqualad: (Screams and runs from the housecat-panther and her army)**

**Robin: Yes it does, we've both been through **_**much **_**worse! Remember when you got turned into an actual cat?**

**Catgirl: And when you got turned into an actual Robin? Yeah, I also remember trying to eat you.**

**Bastet: (Roars and throws Aqualad into the ceiling)**

**Robin: That was the most traumatic experience I've ever had.**

**Catgirl: I'm not sure whether to be proud or appalled by that**

**Aqualad: (Gets thrown into a wall and makes a hammer with his water bearers, smacking a giant rodent across the room)**

**Catgirl and Robin: (Walks away, still bickering)**

**Author: (Ends scenario)**


	7. Fear of Water

Hostage

**Hello readers! Yes, I mutated Bastet. But really, what good was the average housecat in a battle except for distractions and small things? Now, moving along…**

**Okay, in response to the reviews, Bastet never almost died, she just broke a paw, and then got turned into a giant supercalico. **

**Cat fact: All calico cats are female.**

**If you want to know more about cats, a good show to watch would be **_**My Cat from Hell**_**, where Jackson Galaxy helps crazed cats and their owners. This is a suggestion, not an add. It's on Netflix.**

**Anyways, I do not own Young Justice. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Bastet?" I asked, shocked.

In response, they all attacked.

I can't hurt Bastet! I just can't do it!

She swipes a massive paw at me and I duck, rolling to the side. A huge bird pecks at he and I jump on its back, removing the collar.

But the aggression was still there. It was simply not being controlled.

It shook me off, and I took some feathers with it. This was freaking nasty.

I saw Aqualad free a Rottweiler, which simply continues attacking.

Robin had gone for a ginger housecat that was blown out of proportion.

We were getting swarmed. And by swarmed I mean swarmed. They just tackled us and started to drag us off, despite the fact that we were still fighting.

Bastet pounced on me, and I clawed the collar off of her.

She froze, confused, shaking her head, and a Chiwawa the size of a minivan bit me around the waist, hard.

I screamed as teeth sunk into my flesh, clawing at its snout spasmodically.

God it _hurt! _

The creature threw me, and I landed hard. Blood absolutely spewed from my wounds, and pain rocketed through me as if the animal was chewing on me.

Bastet lunged at the oversized puppy with a roar of fury, ripping its ear off and choking it with its own collar.

She padded over to me and let me balance on her.

Robin gave a cry, and I turned to see him lying on the floor, leg twisted in an awkward angle.

Gathering my strength, I picked up a spike that had fallen off some mutated animal and threw it into the beak of a falcon, most likely the one that went missing from the zoo.

It went down with a screech, and I tore its collar off.

Some of the freed animals ran off, some attacked us, and the last group attacked other animals.

I raced to Robin's side with Aqualad and Bastet. The giant cat let him get on her back.

"Bastet, get him out of here." I choked, blood drizzling out of the corner of my mouth.

The cat looked at my injuries and growled plaintively.

"He can't fight like that; I've still got some left. GO!" I hissed, and Bastet raced away.

"You should've gone with them." Aqualad said.

"And leave you here?" I asked, tearing a collar from a creepy-looking bat, which promptly flew away. "Besides, I'd have slowed them down!"

There were five left, what looked like a superchicken, a once-fluffy dog, two rats, and a giant lizard. All five were defending their collars, with the exception of superchicken, which was just feeling peckish.

I grabbed at the dog's head with my neck and dragged it forwards, barely managing to do the task. By now my vision was hazy from blood loss.

Aqualad hacked the collar off the dog, which in response whacked him with its tail into the jaws of a rat, which bit down hard.

I smashed my foot hard into the chicken's head and then took out the rat's collar with my whip, and the rat abruptly dropped him and ran.

Then I screamed and fell as fangs were inserted into my shoulder, poison seeping into my veins, I kicked hard, the lizard falling back, smashing its head into a metal pole and causing the collar to drop.

One to go.

But I couldn't get it. I collapsed, and then saw the lizard turn and bite the rat, then the chicken, then Aqualad before the dog, which then tore the lizard's head off and ran away yapping.

My vision faded to black, and I realized that I'd gotten Aqualad and myself killed by not following Robin and Bastet.

* * *

BASTET POV

I hated leaving Catgirl like that, but she'll make it out, we cats have nine lives. Aqualad, however, he stood no chance.

I found Robin's homing beacon and activated it before trying my best to bind Robin's injury. In came Batman, Catwoman, and Aquaman. Looks like they're pissed off.

Then they froze when they saw me. Catwoman approached slowly. "Bastet?"

I nodded, and gestured to Robin.

Batman instantly darted to his apprentice's side.

"Where are Catgirl and Aqualad?" Asked Aquaman.

I gestured with my head for them to follow and leapt down the tunnel, while Batman called in his new sidekick, Batgirl.

Soon, we reached the place I'd seen them at, and found a wasteland.

A few dead animals, lowing a toxic green, littered the floor. Catgirl's claws, whip, and explosives lay in a scary pile of blood, and Aqualad's in another. There was a blood trail leading away from the scene.

"Oh no…" Catwoman murmured, and Aquaman was shocked.

I could smell their trail, and hissed at the scent of the soldiers that broke into the apartment and grabbed me from a pleasant nap, brought me here, and mutated me.

* * *

CATGIRL POV

I was surprised to wake up, to say the least.

I was less surprised when I opened my eyes and found myself restrained in a pod.

Aqualad was waking as well. I looked at my injuries and found them bound carefully.

"Aqualad, you alright?" I asked.

"Surprisingly." He said.

"I'm guessing we're alive because Rob and Bastet made it out. We must be their leverage." I said distastefully.

"Possibly." Aqualad replied.

We sat in silence for a while before I started feeling twitchy. _I had to move!_

I banged my head on the back of the pod in irritation. "Usually by now the villain comes in and spills his/her entire plan to a person he/she view as helpless."

_Twenty Minutes Later_

A bunch of soldiers walked in, and my attention instantly snapped from the spider spinning webs on the walls.

Then they aimed weapons at us, and another one let us down and out.

I looked at them warily, assessing the situation.

Then our jaws dropped as perfect duplicates of us took our place in the pods. Did they clone us while we were out? That was so disgusting!

We were shoved out roughly, hands in cuffs and an inhibitor collar on Aqualad's neck.

"You guys are some kind of freaky." I mutter. "Don't you even speak?"

Nobody seemed to notice except Aqualad, who looked pretty angry about the collar. We were led down a few halls and shoved into a cage, which was then loaded into a crate, which they put in a truck.

"Wow, insecure much?" I asked, rolling my eyes. "Seriously, though, they have infiltrators, what could they possibly want from us now?"

"Are you sure they are the infiltrators?" Asked Aqualad, "We don't remember being cloned…"

"Oh, God, we could be the fakes!" I groan. "This is so confusing!"

"We have to get out." Aqualad said, "When we escape, Miss Martian can go into our minds and see the truth."

"I just hope we're really us." I say dejectedly.

"I hope so, too." Aqualad replied.

Then there was movement.

"Do you get carsick?" I asked him.

"No, why?"

"I just don't want to add vomit to the situation."

We rode in silence, until the crate was taken out of the truck and simply thrown. We shouted as we bounced around, and I groaned after, clutching my head.

Then a crowbar was stuck in, and the crate removed from around us, and the cage was lifted.

The two of us crouched, not having enough room to stand.

We found ourselves looking into the masked eyes of a scientist.

"You said you wouldn't harm them! I needed them in good condition!"

I know that voice…

"They resisted capture." A soldier said. "Have fun, Doctor. They're all yours."

"Who are you?" I snarled.

"Quiet!" He barked.

I continued to growl at him.

Aqualad also seemed to recognize the voice. "Tell us who you are!"

"You are prisoners, I hold the power here. It would be wise for you to shut up." He snapped, and just to prove he could, showed us that the bars of the cage were electrified.

We shouted and I twisted and glared at him when he was finished.

The scientist turned away and a few jockeys grabbed the cage we were in and dragged it to a separate room.

Then Aqualad and I were taken out of the cage and forced to stand over a hatch. The inhibitor collar grew flaps which covered Aqualad's gills.

"Test #1 in progress." A man said.

The hatch opened and we dropped into a tube, which was underwater. Our handcuffs fell off.

"What does…"

And then water began to fill the tube.

"Oh, great." I began to panic.

Aqualad tried to tear the collar off, and failed.

"How long can you hold your breath?" I asked him.

"Not sure." He admitted.

"I've got four minutes." I inform him. "But in water it varies."

The water was to my knees and I was starting to panic.

"God no, God no!" I sprang upwards, grabbing the grating on the hatch and trying to find a way out.

Below me, Aqualad was swimming.

Then I realized I'd jumped about six feet in the air.

The bars shocked me and I dropped back into the water, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Calm down!" Aqualad gasped, "This isn't helping us at all! Help me with this!"

I shook myself and tried to tear off the collar, but failed. This one was tough.

Then our heads were touching the grating, which sank an inch and was covered by a metal plate.

"Is this it?" I asked, "Did they bring us here just to drown us?"

"Deep breath." Aqualad gasped, inhaling deeply. I followed suit and we dove under.

I swam for the bottom, looking for a hatch opening or something, and Aqualad joined me.

* * *

BASTET POV

The fakes were easy to distinguish, especially when they betrayed us. I found the facility, yes I did, and now we had run into a bad-scientist's place…

And I recovgized the scent of the man at a strange control panel.

_No, he, him, no way! Katelyn's _Dad _kidnapped her and Aqualad? Dr. Jake Noven?_

Then I realized, seeing a screen, that Aqualad and Catgirl were being drowned.

* * *

CATGIRL POV

Aqualad had tried to inhale with his regular lungs, but the collar kept it from working. Now I was pounding on the walls and Aqualad was choking.

It was freaking pathetic.

With a solid kick, I made the wall vibrate, but nothing more. I wish I could make lasers shoot out of my eyes, or that I had something sharp.

My lungs were burning by now, and by burning I mean absolutely on fire.

I couldn't stop anymore, I sucked in a lungful of water, and then another, and could tell Aqualad was doing the same thing. My vision was dimming, and I lay on the bottom of the tube, curled up in a ball, choking in water, unable to do anything about it.

It was so ironic, really, the thing about Aqualad. Not only have I gotten him killed twice now, but he's a fish, drowning. Cats eat fish…

I hate water…

I absolutely hate… what was that thought?

And then my lungs contracted and I started puking water back into the tube. Such a pleasant image, I know!

I blacked out.

* * *

BASTET POV

Pulling two dead people out of a tube of water was _not _what I wanted to do! I decided to test my new strength and tore the plate of, and the grating, and then steeling my nerves, I dove in and grabbed the two by the back of their shirts, dragging them to the surface and dropping them on the ground.

I put a paw on each chest and shoved down, attempting that CPR thing.

The two mentors took over and I stood over the man, letting out a furious roar and tearing his mask off.

He stared at me, and then began to retreat.

My moon colored face a mask of rage, I stepped forwards, one paw in front of the other, face low, fur bristling.

His back hit a wall and he stared at me fearfully.

I roared at him and he passed out from fright.

Straightening and regarding the man in contempt, I walked over to Catgirl and dropped my head on her chest.

She sputtered and coughed, and Aqualad was revived by Aquaman. They took deep breaths, trying to circulate air through their bodies, purple-faced.

Aquaman tore Aqualad's collar off. I suspected that both Catgirl and Aqualad would share a fear of the water for a while, and Catgirl would just keep it forever.

Catwoman and Aquaman helped their partners up and we left the area for the rest of the league members to investigate. Of course, the two team members and I went to the cave, and Catwoman was let in as a guest.

I stepped through the Zeta tube, and it announced my arrival.

"Recognized, Bastet, C03" I walked through and through came the others. "Aquaman,- Aqualad, B02 Catwoman, A04, Catgirl, B07."

The rest of the team is shocked by my appearance, and Wolf's jaw hangs open, and they're even more surprised when Aqualad and Catgirl are put in the medbay, where Robin currently resides.

"_Bastet, what happened?"_

"_I was Catnapped from home, and they decided to sneak into a secret base. It all went downhill from there."_

"_Well, that's life for you. I was a normal wolf before the brain got me."_

I padded into the med bay and sat down next to Catgirl's bed. If she was stuck here, I'd be to.

* * *

**The next chapter will be a few weeks later, and as for their injuries, they're all going to be healed, no major breakages, but Robin did get a concussion. As for Bastst's leg, it was healed when she was given Cobra Venom. Now think of a black panther, except with grey fur around its face and colored like a calico cat.**

* * *

**Catgirl: I am never getting near water again.**

**Aqualad: That madman almost drowned me!**

**KF: BAHAHAHA!**

**Catgirl: (Gives an intimidating glower) This isn't a joke! We were seconds from death, and needed CPR as it is!**

**KF: (Stops laughing and backs away.)**

**Bastet: (Snarls at him, and KF decides it's best to leave… at superspeed)**

**Robin: Ouch! Jeez, what happened to my leg? And my head, for that mater…**

**Batman: You received a major concussion and a broken leg in the fighting. Bastet got you out, Catgirl and Aqualad were captured.**

**Robin: So what happened to you guys while I was out?**

**Catgirl: Well, a madman scientist tied us up, covered his gills with a specialized inhibitor collar, and chucked us in an oversized jar full of water, then tried to drown us. **

**Aqualad: I never thought I'd say this, but I am tempted to agree with Catgirl on the subject of water…**

**-Pause-**

**Batman: Black Canary can help both of you.**

**Catgirl: Good, because this fear is really annoying**

**Author: (Gets bored and ends conversation)**


	8. Failsafe

Failsafe

**Yes, I skipped a few episodes. The team borrowed Bastet for these (dragged her from Catgirl's side), and they finished with relatively the same results. Robin and Zatana, however, met at a different time. I'd love more reviews and I am so happy that this story is doing this well! Now for said story!**

* * *

I strode into the room, Bastet lingering protectively by my side. Aqualad and Robin came in as well.

Batman had just called us in for a training mission, where Martian Manhunter would link our minds in an artificial reality.

I Robin was finally out of the cast, and Aqualad and I had recovered (Mostly) from the experience. Of course, we were both skittish around water, but can you blame us? I mean, I was terrified of water _before _it was used as a torture weapon! In Gotham, drowning is common, and you start to associate water with the feeling of suffocating.

For Aqualad, I have to admit it must've been worse. He nearly died in his home territory simply by being in it. That would scar a guy, especially if you're basically a fish and drowning.

Off that topic…

We were instructed to lay down on metal tables, and Bastet, despite being my size, lay down on me. We then closed our eyes, and felt our minds entering the simulation…

I stood, and so did the others.

"Team, report to mission room."

KF grinned and was gone in less than a second. The rest of us ran after. Sphere beeped as we past, and then rolled away.

_Sphere isn't real._ I reminded myself. Nothing in here was really real except for me and my teammates.

We found ourselves looking at the news. Batman, Superman, Martian Manhunter, Captain Marvel, the lanterns, and Captain Atom get disintegrated.

_Ouch. Some alternate reality. More like apocalypse movie._

Tornado, who phased into being in front of us, picked up a transmission from Zatara.

"Tornado," He said, image quaking, "Did you…"

"Yes, Zatara, we saw. Celestial defenses have failed, initiate all terrestrial measures."

"Affirmative." Zatara said.

_Wow, this is cheesy. No leaguer would act like this._

"See you in the field." Zatara finished, the transmission winked out.

"I must join the league. We will protect the planet at all costs. But should we fail, the responsibility falls to you."

_Aha! We're replacing the justice league!_

"We stand ready." Aqualad said. He must've come to the same conclusion as everyone else. This isn't a training mission, it's a test. I should take it seriously now.

On screen, Flash and Zatara saved a reported and a camera man in central city, and then They got blown up. The reporter cried out in horror, and then got disintegrated.

"I'm sorry, we're experiencing technical difficulties with our central city feed. We… take you now to a devastated Tai-Pei, where another league contingent is having a bit more luck." Cat Grant reported, just as the hawks got blasted.

GA and Black Canary were doing pretty good, but they also were shot and died.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Cat said gravely, "We've lost Green Arrow, Black Canary and the Hawks. Other heroes reported dead or missing include Batman, Icon, Atom, Catwoman, and Aquaman."

On screen, Wonder Woman and RT were having more luck than anyone else, and were smashing Robots like ants.

Then Wonder Woman was shot, and RT survived.

After that, the mother ship landed atop what used to be Smallville.

"Wow, Superman would be pissed." I heard KF mutter.

"Red Tornado to cave," RT called in, "I fear that I am all that remains of the league."

"RT!" Robin tried to warn him, but RT was disintegrated.

Now we take things seriously. It's our turn.

"We are Earth's heroes now." Aqualad announced.

Once you get over the fact the Justice League was just eliminated, it's pretty cool to hear.

"So what are we waiting for, a theme song?" Superboy asked, eager to get out there.

"A strategy." Aqualad said. "Earth's weapons are ineffective, and it has been made tragically clear a direct attack will not succeed."

"Checking satellite imagery." Robin said.

_Maybe we could blow up the mother ship…_

"They're everywhere!" Robin gasped.

"This one get lost?" Superboy asked, pointing to a lone dot.

"It's Superman's fortress of solitude!" Robin exclaimed.

"Superman has a fortress of solitude!?" Superboy gasped.

"Its power source must've attracted the aliens' attention, at least ebough to send a scout ship to investigate!"

"They must think it's a weapon." I remarked. "How about we use that?"

"Must be some fortress." Superboy muttered.

"Connor," Miss M tried to comfort him.

"Nah, it's okay. I guess there's a lot about Superman I'll never know. Eh, you know, now."

"We will target this lone ship." Aqualad said.

"Yeah, break it down, build more! Hit those ugly aliens with their own mojo! Oww!" KF grunted as Artemis hit him.

"Martian and Kryptonian in the house." She reminded him.

"Uh, heh, not that all aliens are automatically ugly."

When we arrived, the ship was just… sitting there.

It was doing absolutely nothing.

Was this idiot having a staring contest with a big hill?

Artemis shuck to the side and M'gann flew above it in camouflage mode.

We're all wearing snow camo and gear, and let me tell you not nearly enough for the Arctic Circle. I'm in a white version of my regular costume, just with more insulation.

Miss M took off a wing. _"Communications disabled." _The ship dropped. _"Purpultion disabled."_

Artemis emerged and shot the window with a foam arrow. _"And E.T.s are sealed inside!"_

Aqualad jumped up from the ice underneath it, landing on the side. It was about to shoot him when Wolf and Bastet lunged, Grabbing it and yanking it away.

Let me tell you, I'm not sure how Bastet hid. In the snow, she sticks out like a sore thumb.

Superboy grabbed it and held it steady. The others emerged and I landed the bioship. Once you get the hang of it, it's easy to fly.

Robin and Miss M disassembled the thing._ "Identifying stress points and structural links to the ship, here, here, and here."_

I got off the bioship and held some explosives. If this thing opened an escape for the E.T.s, We'd need to take them out, and by that I mean dropping a fistful of high explosives into the hull of their ship and then running like hell.

Superboy began to tear it off, and before anyone knew what was happening, a stray blast shot from some circuits.

Well, Wolf had known. He'd jumped in the way at the last second, and was the first casualty of the team.

We stared in shock.

"_Wolf…" _Miss M gasped.

"_There was no indication of feedback, I'm sorry." _Robin said.

"_Can't do anything for him now, let's go!" _Superboy sighed, and finished tearing off the cannon, and luckily didn't tear an opening in the hull.

Miss M began to integrate the cannon into the Bioship. _"Rerouting systems to biomatrix. I'll need to decamouflage for a few minutes." _

"_We may not have a few minutes!" _ Robin exclaimed as more E.T.s arrived.

They rounded to fire on us and I realized we'd failed.

"_Miss Martian, open fire!" _Kaldur shouted.

"_Can't, weapons systems are offline to incorporate the new cannon, and that's not fully integrated either!" _Miss M reported.

"_Gotcha covered!" _Artemis shouted, firing at the ships, _"Get inside! I'm almost there!"_

Both ships plunged from the sky, and Artemis ran towards us.

And then all hell broke loose. I was almost inside when I felt Artemis's connection break off and whirled in shock…

"_Artemis, behind you!" _Miss M called."ARTEMIS!"

"ARTEIS!" Wally screamed.

Bastet roared in fury.

"ARTEMIS!" I shouted, shocked. No, she was too tough, she couldn't be dead…

"Get inside!" Aqualad shouted, grabbing his water bearers. I snarled and disobeyed his orders, racing after him. "All of you!"

He sent the ship flying into the air and destroyed it, when a third zoomed in. I yelled and threw my explosives, knocking it out of the sky.

"Aqualad, come on!" I shouted as he turned to face the fourth, "We gain nothing by dying here!"

He attacked anyways, and afterwards I literally dragged him away from a dying alien and onto the bioship, where we took off in camouflage mode while more arrived.

M'gann was crying, Bastet was mournfully yowling, Wally was raging, Superboy was slouched over, expression one of grief. Robin was slumped over, and Aqualad's face was unreadable.

In my mind, I was going over my first encounter with the joker, seeing a woman who put her life before my own get Joker gassed. I watched my sister lying in the hospital, my brother with her, and my father's hate-filled eyes as he glared at me.

I had run out that night and dragged them with me, resulting in all of that. A ten year old shouldn't have to witness that kind of suffering, but as a Gothamite, I was lucky to go that long without. Now I had witnessed the death of my friend…

And I'm not sure what to do. I'm confused, conflicted; maybe if we'd all let life go its course without turning to heroes, she'd still be alive right now.

"There will be time to mourn later." Aqualad said, and I gladly listened to him. Two of my teammates were dead, and I don't think I could be more lost.

"Now we have a job to do; defend the earth, and make sure Artemis's sacrifice was not in vain." Aqualad said, but I could hear it in his voice, he was as lost as I am.

"Back to the cave?" Asked Miss M, glad to have something to take her mind off of Artemis.

"The hall of justice. The human race must know that there are still heroes defending them; there is still hope."

We flew off our original wandering course and to the hall of justice.

Bastet was roiling, claws digging in and out of the floor, bloodlust and revenge clear in her eyes and behavior.

"Don't worry girl, we'll get 'em." I say to her.

She gives me a growl and says, _"No kidding. I don't wish to disturb you by ranting about what I do when I get my claws on them, so let's just say it won't be pretty."_

* * *

A torn flag flutters in the wind; smoke fills the sky while the city burns below us. Tanks fire at the E.T. ships, hardly denting them.

Then a trio destroys the ranks, and we plunge in.

Superboy pummels the center ship into the ground, and we blast the other two out of the sky. When we land, military forces cheer as we emerge.

"See! It _is _Superman! I told you he wouldn't leave us out here alone!" A giddy younger soldier said.

"I dunno, he looks kinda young. Where's the cape?" An older one replied.

"I'm not Superman." Superboy replied.

"I don't know who you are son, but right now, I don't care. You wear the S and you got the job done." The leader said.

"I'm not Superman." Superboy replied.

"Tell that to the enemy." He rebuked. "General Wade Buling, U.S. Air Force." He saluted Aqualad.

"Aqualad, Justice league." Kaldur replied. "We'll help you salvage as many of the aliens' cannons as possible. Then we start taking back what is ours."

Upon entering the watchtower, I see something I can't take my eyes off of. All the statues were beheaded, and in the rubble, Catwoman lay crushed.

Bastet let out a sudden grief-stricken yowl.

I'm frozen, unthinking, just staring at the only mother I've ever known, laying underneath Superman's head.

Aqualad places a hand on my shoulder, and I turn, looking him straight in the eye.

"Her death will _not _be in vain."

"I will kill any one of those FILTHY ALIENS I COME ACROSS UNTIL THE PLANET IS RID OF THEM!" I roar, and Bastet hisses in agreement. I turn as if to go attack them, and Aqualad stops me. "You know as well as I do that what you would do is useless! You helped me see that. Nothing will be gained by you dying here."

I take deep breaths, and say, "Next time I see one, they're dead. You can't hold me back!"

He nods, and I turn to the rest.

Suddenly, Miss M lifts Manhunter's head to reveal…

Martian Manhunter, alive and relatively well.

"Uncle J'ann!" She shouted joyously, racing towards him. Aqualad blocked her.

"_Check his mind, make sure he is who he appears to be!"_

"_It's him, he's real! And he's alive!"_

"But we saw you get disintegrated! You and Superman, and everyone else!" He shouted.

"Yes, I remember. But, I, cannot remember how I survived, or, how I arrived here."

"Maybe you were density shifting and the beam passed right through you!" Miss M suggested.

"Scrambling your brains along the way!" Robin finished excitedly.

I glanced back at Selina's corpse, and then at J'ann. "You were lucky." I say darkly.

Then the others see the corpse, and wince. She hadn't died quickly like the others, her midsection had been crushed and she had most likely died a long, painful death.

"My mind is clouded," He said, "I feel certain I had something important to tell you."

"_Hello Wally! Come on!"_

We returned to the cannon, where they scanned it and found what Wally was looking for.

"_Look, it's giving of Zeta beams, the same stuff that powers our Zeta tubes! This thing doesn't disintegrate, it teleports! Artemis is alive!"_

It was a false hope, and I knew it, so did Robin.

"_Maybe, but…"_

"_No maybes! They're all alive!"_

"That must've been what you wanted to tell us!" Miss M said gleefully.

More ships attacked.

"_We're on our way!" _Aqualad said. Oh, I so agree with him.

I raced out the door despite Robin's Negative, Bastet close behind. I blew up one ship and leapt onto another, causing another ship to shoot it. I dove into cover and Bastet tore the motor off of another.

I was dimly aware of the others retreating inside, and a nagging at the back of my head to follow, but didn't stop until There were no more I could kill. Bastet and I raced inside, where Martian Manhunter was sending the last soldier through.

Aqualad, Manhunter, Bastet and I were the last ones.

"Bastet, you first." I say, and Bastet raced through. Then the building shook, and more began to enter.

"Aqualad, go!" Manhunter shoved him through, and the aliens entered.

"Catgirl!"

"I know they don't take them alive, Manhunter! You have a reason to be here, I know it. Go!" I shoved him through, and the tube closed. I could fight my way out and run to the nearest tube, then meet up with the others.

I fought, a kick here, an explosive there, until the roof was blown off and I faced the blast of an alien cannon.

But strangely, I felt at peace when it hit.

* * *

My eyes opened.

I was staring at the ceiling. I fell over with a gasp, struggling to my feet, eyes flashing around, shock and wonder in them.

They were all okay!

"What happened in there?" Asked Batman.

"The exercise, went terribly wrong." Manhunter said.

"Exercise?" Robin asked, bewildered.

"What exercise?" I questioned. Bastet put her head in my lap.

"Try to remember." Batman said. "What you experienced was a training exercise. Manhunter psychically linked the eight of you in an artificial reality. You all knew this going in. What you didn't know was that it was a training for failure exercise. No matter what the team accomplished, the scenario was designed to grow worse.

"Still, you were aware nothing was real, including the deaths of the entire justice league." Batman explained.

"That was why you hardly grieved, even when Wolf was disintegrated before your eyes. But all that changed when Artemis died." Manhunter said.

"Though consciously, Miss Martian knew it was not real, her subconscious mind could not make that distinction. She forgot it was only an exercise."

Miss M's face was full of horror.

"And her subconscious took control, making all of _you _forget, too." Manhunter said.

"I-I, I'm so sorry!" Miss M stammered in shock.

"This isn't her fault!" Superboy defended her, "Why didn't you stop the exercise?"

"I'd like to know that too." I growled.

"We tried." Manhunter sighed. "But M'gann had a death grip on the scenario. Even Artemis, who should've awakened upon her death, was so convinced she had passed that she slipped into a coma. I realized I would have wrest control from Miss Martian's subconscious from within.

"But upon entering the reality, I was overwhelmed by your collective emotions, specifically those of Catgirl. There was, too much noise, to think clearly, to remember why I was there."

"Oh," I whispered, realizing that the scenario got worse just as he entered, and me going berserk must've thrown off Manhunter's mind.

"The death of Catgirl helped, but your levels deteriorated to hers upon that development. After, during the raid of the cave, when Aqualad and Bastet died, and after, with Superboy's death, I could think more clearly.

"But only when the mothership exploded, and Robin and Kid Flash silenced, did my mind clear enough to remember my true purpose, to _shock _M'gann out of the exercise, before your comas became permanent. My apologies, I had no idea a training exercise could be so dangerous, so damaging."

I refused to look at him. If I hadn't seen Catwoman's body and completely deteriorated, we would've been out of this before the others ended up so scarred.

Manhunter collapsed, and Batman and Tornado supported him. I didn't catch want they said.

I still felt lost, like the world was still off, as if they really had all been killed. I looked at Wolf and Artemis, and then myself, and realized that I had wanted to die.

The exercise drove me so mad I _wanted _to die.

* * *

**So, I will continue with the course of the episodes, but I will have a Bastet POV of what happened after Catgirl's death. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and three cheers for me for writing my longest chapter yet! Updated around midnight.**


	9. Cats and Canaries

Cats and Canaries

**Hello! Yes, I am running it more accurately to the episodes, but there are still changes. As in, you've seen for yourself. **

**If you have read the previous chapters, you'll know what's going on. However, if you just dove into the deep end of the swimming pool, here's an explanation.**

**Catgirl, your average dark Gothamite hero/thief(part time) joins Young Justice when the injustice league attacks. After a few battles and struggles, the team won. That night, Catgirl, Robin, and Aqualad investigate the site where a robotic rampage began. There they find that Bastet was kidnapped and upgraded with Cobra Venom. After being severely injured, Robin leaves with Bastet. Aqualad and Catgirl are almost drowned (read fear of water for dets.) they were in the med bay for near a month. From then on they experienced failsafe, which leaves us where we are now.**

* * *

BASTET POV

Aqualad and I stand by the Zeta tube, willing it to come back on and for Catgirl to step through, but no one does.

Manhunter places a hand on Aqualad's shoulder, but the Atlantean shrugs it off.

"How could this go so wrong? I've already lost three teammates, and it all happened because we came to the hall instead of straight here…"

"_**Come on! You can just hotwire the thing, Catgirl!"**_I yowl, and stare at the door. Manhunter touches my mind.

"_She is gone. Her mind just vanished."_

I feel my limbs shaking. If I had stayed, she would be alive! What kind of a best friend am I?

"_Come, do not let her sacrifice be in vain." _I snarl and turn away from the tube, following Aqualad. I don't know what to do, my whole life I've been Katelyn's partner in crime, her best friend, and she was all of that in return. We never did anything without the other, and once we started doing things like that, she _died!_

Robin looked to Aqualad for an answer, and then seeing none, took control. "If we believe they're teleporting," Robin began.

"Which we do," Interjected KF.

"Then the only reasonable detention facility is here, their mother ship, atop what used to be smallville." Robin finished. "Ring any bells?"

"No." Manunter said discouragingly, "I'm sorry."

"Superboy, you'll create a distraction…"

"No!" Miss M yelled, "He's offering you as a sacrifice! Aqualad, you wouldn't let him…"

"It seems my ability to lead this team is severely lacking at the moment." Aqualad said quietly, "Something that just cost us three teammates!"

"Superboy is the most likely to be perceived as a threat, motivating the aliens to deploy." Robin explained.

"Worst case, he's teleported inside, and we rescue him with Artemis!" After a pause, he added, "and Catgirl, and everyone!"

"_It's okay, M'gann. It's what Superman would do."_ Superboy said.

"For now, we need to spread something to the survivors, let the earth know all is not lost." Robin said.

We turned on the monitors and began to broadcast a signal.

* * *

ALFRED POV(I just needed an outsider who knows Catgirl)

I watch as a screen lights up, and the members of the team pop up. I notice with dismay that there are four missing team members, including Catgirl. I can only hope the poor girl survived, but seeing the look on Bastet's face, there isn't much hope.

I know Catgirl has died.

But Robin, Master Dick, is still alive, and giving the speech!

"And though we know all seems lost, the one thing the aliens cannot destroy is hope!" The pleasant green girl said.

Superboy spoke up next. "Hope survives because the battle is _not _over! Not as long as even _one _of us is willing to fight!"

Kid Flash spoke up next. "It doesn't matter how many fall, for new heroes will always rise to carry on, bringing all their resources, their skills, their talents to bear, to defeat the enemy!"

Then Robin stepped forwards. "The people of Earth _will _survive this! We will rebuild, and we will thrive! Never doubt, and never forget, the Earth will never surrender!"

We all cheered and Bastet leapt forwards and roared, further prompting our joy.

* * *

BASTET POV

I wanted to take part in the speech, and I can't exactly speak, though I'm working on it, and failing. So I gave an inspiration instead. I am so totally the new face of the Justice League!

And then more hell broke loose. The wall exploded, cutting out the transmission before anyone could see.

I roared my fury, and Aqualad got ready to fight.

"We will buy you as much time as we can! Go!" Aqualad shouted, and the group darted off.

I tore the head off the first alien I saw, and then clawed the next. We had pushed them out into the deserted hangar before a ship flew in and blasted Aqualad. I roared and Tore the cannon off of it with a strength I didn't know I had before another got me, and I saw darkness.

* * *

PRESENT, CATGIRL POV

I stood slouched against the wall, eyes downcast. Bastet lay on the ground, fur a matted mess from her refusing to move since the training mission.

We may be alive, but I know we all feel dead inside.

I was by the doorway. In the room, Robin was slouched on the couch, refusing to make eye contact. Wally was at the counter, eyes dull head on his hands. Artemis was sitting on the corner of the sofa, also unmoving. Aqualad was in front of me, leaning against the counter, arms crossed, also making no eye contact.

Miss M was absently stirring a pot of dough, trying to take her mind off what had happened. Superboy was with Black Canary.

Finally, my nerves snapped. I straightened and began to pace, having nowhere to go but unable to handle being motionless for so long, it felt like I was really dead.

I heard the Zeta tube announce Batman's arrival, but didn't stop. Bastet's ears flicked, the first she'd moved on her own in hours.

Sphere rolled up to us, and Bastet lifted her head to sniff the rolling ball, while Sphere revved a bit, the signal that it used to signal it was okay for Bastet to use it as a cat toy.

Bastet just laid her head back on her paws. Sphere seemed to sigh, and then rolled away. I couldn't take it anymore. Batman said I couldn't steal while I'm with the team, but I need a night where I'm just me, who I was before the team, before all of this, and I won't be with the team.

Maybe a night on the town will help, get me away from this.

Then Superboy storms out of Canary's 'office' with Wolf and Sphere.

She beckons for me to come in, and I have to pick Bastet up in order to get her to move, and walk in.

She closes the door, and I sit down, looking around.

"I can hardly imagine what you went through in there." She started.

"Not unless you watch your friends die and then find your mother's corpse under Superman's giant stone head." I retort.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"I'm not cut out for this." I say, "Every day I'm tempted to revert to stealing again, and every time I shove it down. I struggle with memories of pain and torture already, but I'm not sure I'll be able to stay on the team after this. It was much better when it was just me, Bastet and Catwoman.

Bastet still lay unmoving.

"The first step is to admit it." She said, "But that's not it."

"I wanted to die." I say, "By the time it ended for me, I wanted to die, and I wanted to take all of them down with me. It was selfish, and we all know it. Also, if I hadn't lost control of myself like that, we might've been out of that mess sooner. You heard Manhunter. Not only am I a loose cannon, but I'm a burden to the team. When I died, the rest of the team followed me, and I did this to Bastet."

"Take a night on the town, and get some activity." She said, "But don't give in. You're a strong girl, and an asset to the team. You managed to assure their survival, even if it wasn't necessarily a good thing at the time. Come back."

I nodded, and then added, "Bastet doesn't want to move on her own, and that throws off the plan."

"Take all the time you need." Canary said. I nodded and picked up my oversized cat, then left. Artemis traded places with me.I strode out of a Zeta tube, past Batman, Bastet starting to revive herself and walking on her own.

"Where are you going?" Asked Batman.

"Out." I say, "I can't stay here anymore, besides, I have things I need to do back home."

Then the Zeta tube droned two names as I left.

"Recognized, Catgirl, B07 Bastet, C03."

I emerged in Gotham, and back in familiar territory, Bastet and I picked up the pace, entering the apartment. I'm not a hero, not entirely. The real cat inside of me wants _out_.

I fix up my appearance and Bastet washes herself off. I change into my normal gear, and I decide it's time for a change.

I cut my hair to the shoulders and it naturally sticks out everywhere. I re-dye the tips red and clip my eyebrows and lashes, my vanity streak emerging. Then I trot out of the room and dress like a more Feral version of myself, and then race through town, throwing every worry away. I jump on the back of a subway train, and so does Bastet, and we ride around town. I stole five pretty red necklaces, a few gems, and then beat up Two-Face's goons in crime alley just for the heck of it. The sun was going down by the time I ran out of things to do.

Now, for some fun…

I leapt onto a guy's motorcycle after swiping the key from him and drove it off, Racing Bastet down the wrong lanes of the streets. I ditched the bike and dumped everything I'd stolen in a pelican's nest, letting the police deal with it, before Bastet and I returned home. I lounged on the couch, radio playing some of my more hyperactive music as I danced around the room, thoroughly enjoying myself.

Bastet was happy, and we were both in our 'mode'. After a while, we get too contained and explode like this as two menaces. We know what we're doing, no one ever gets hurt because of us, we're just a bit of thrill seekers.

I let things cool down before attending a warehouse party that night, doing whatever I wanted.

When I left, any thought of trauma I might've had was gone.

I only regret that I probably won't be on the team anymore.

In the morning, I head to school like any normal kid, except I act as outgoing as I had been a few months ago, probably making people a bit scared of me.

But I couldn't give a care in the world. I skipped detention at the end of school and excelled at my classes, and then headed out again.

I headed up to crime alley, beating the living puss out of more criminals with Bastet by my side and leading the police on wild goose chases until the league got sick of my behavior, and shockingly, so did Catwoman.

At home, Selina confronted me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I've been concerned with your activities for a while now." Selina said, "And due to the exercise, he thinks you were affected more deeply than trauma."

"I'm simply being myself. You can only cage the beast for so long. Besides, Black Canary did tell me to go out and be myself, so you can blame her!" I chirped.

"Listen, you need to stop of Batman will come to bring you in, and I will not help you."

I stopped goofing off.

The mood became serious.

"Katelyn, we are cats, but we exercise a bit of restraint. You terrorize Gotham every night because you've turned into a thrill seeker."

"When I caged this part of me last time, it didn't end well for anyone. I went through a training exercise absolutely shattered, and I refused to move. I'm not cut out for their life, and I don't think I'll rejoin the team for a while. Tag along on missions, yes, but after this, they'll never trust me again."

"You didn't see what Superboy did, or Robin and Kid Flash. They're all acting out, then have to be reined in. No more of this, or I'll take you to Gotham P.D. myself." Selina said sternly.

I sighed and nodded. A while ago, when I was a kitten, Selina would do this all the time, we had fun, and then she started dating Batman and caged her inner cat, then made me cage mine.

I sighed. "I'll give it a shot, but I'm not promising that I'll be able to completely undo this."

"Good. Batman wants to talk to you, he said to go to the cave."

I nodded and leapt out the window with Bastet on my heels, enjoying a quick run before entering the Zeta tubes.

"Recognized, Catgirl, B07 Bastet, C03."

Batman was standing there speaking to Robin and Kid Flash.

"… But you can't just go out and chase down Joker on your own!"

Wow, Selina was right. I wasn't the worst.

Aqualad showed up next, and he blinked when he saw me.

"You seem… different."

"I spent some time being me." I said, grinning feral cat style while Bastet walked up to Wolf and Sphere, growling her greetings.

Batman then turned to us.

"And you two, I have no idea what Canary said to you, but let me make one thing clear." He growled. "YOU DO NOT GO ROGUE! CATGIRL, I THOUGHT I MADE IT CLEAR THAT YOU DO NOT STEAL! AQUALAD, IF YOU WANT TO BLOW SOMETHING UP DO IT WHERE SOMETHING LIKE A POWER CORE CANT DETONATE!"

I have never been yelled at by Batman before. That is the most terrifying experience of all time. Black Canary had better come quick. Then I stopped.

"You blew something up!?" I asked him, shocked.

"You stole!?" He asked me at about the same time.

Robin and KF were laughing their heads off.

Artemis, M'gann, and Superboy were staring at us with expressions of shock and horror. Their faces clearly read, _'And they're suspicious of _us._'_

Batman walked away, furious with us. We headed over to the living room.

"Okay, what did you blow up?" I asked him.

"I was in Star labs, and they gave me a bunch of water-triggered explosives. I had no idea they were triggered by water at the time, and so when the Amazo droid reassembled itself. I was using my water bearers while holding the explosives and set them off. I threw them at the Amazo android, which happened to be standing next to the lab's main power core. It may have blown up."

"I went wild for a few days. As Catgirl, I do have a more feral side." I admitted. "I was stealing from museums and jewelry shops and leading the police through Gotham, then dumping what I stole in really bad places. Once, I threw them into a trash truck, the time before that, a pelican nest. It wasn't too happy with the officers."

"You're evil." He said.

"I was bored and coping with stress. I do this sometimes, and it freaks people out. Of course, until Catwoman gets so mad at me she threatens to turn me in to Gotham PD."

"I thought you were a hero." Said Miss M.

"Vigilante/thief." I corrected. "They gave up trying to put me in jail, and I only steal from crime bosses or move stuff around."

"So what did you two do to make Batman so angry?" I asked Robin and KF.

"We weren't exactly doing what Catgirl did, but something like it on a much lower level.

"Why are you heroes?"

"That wasn't our fault." I say, "Canary told me to go out and have some time for myself."

"She told me to do a stress relief activity, and that went south." Aqualad said.

"She told Robin and I to blow off some steam." KF said.

"So really, we did fine." I comment.

"I stormed out from anger and did something that was actually helpful, while you go destroy things." Superboy said, and it suddenly registered in our minds how ironic that was.

"Well, I blame Manhunter and Canary." KF said.

We all shrugged it off, and I smiled. "Well, I've got to go, things to do, people to see…"

"Actually, since Halloween is tomorrow, our school is having a dance. You're all invited." Miss M said.

"Maybe." I say, "But only two of you know my secret ID, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Three of us?" Asked Superboy.

"One is Robin, and I won't say the name of the other. If he tells you my identity, I'm spilling his, and since said other person doesn't want that, they'll stay quiet." I said with a smile.

They all glanced at each other suspiciously. Rob and I cackled.

"Can I read minds to find out?" Asked Miss M.

"Only if you want me, Catwoman, and Batman to murder you," I said, "Not sure if Rob would help…"

"I would," He confirmed.

"We're all entitled to a secret identity," Kaldur said, "But only three people have kept their identities a secret. Let it stay that way."

"Okay then…" Miss M said.

In the end, Wally and Superboy agreed to come, and the others managed to convince Artemis to come.

"Recognized, Zatana, B09." And in walked Zatana.

"Oh, hi Z!" I called.

"Hey Catgirl." She said. "You were… busy."

"Blame Black Canary and Manhunter." I said with a smirk.

Bastet walked up to say hello.

Robin was keeping his composure, but in his mind he was drooling, I could see it in his face. I shoved him forwards discreetly, and he walked over and said hello.

I decided to take Canary's advice more often.

* * *

**Yes, Black Canary is in a lot of trouble right now! She's going to have to… make some adjustments to her methods.**

**Anyways, I'd love more reviews, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Catgirl: You guys do notice that Robin is totally drooling over Zatana, right?**

**KF: It's hard to miss.**

**Aqualad: It is… odd**

**Artemis: Especially because Robin is acting like Kid Dork.**

**Catgirl: You do know what dork means, right?**

**Superboy: I'm not going to ask.**

**Aqualad: I won't answer that.**

**Catgirl: It means Whale Pee.**

**Artemis: (Stares in horror)**

**KF: Artemis, start running.**

**Artemis: (Runs away)**

**KF: (Chases her down and starts yelling at her in superspeed)**

**Robin: (Laughs maniacally)**

**Zatana: OHMIGOD, HE'S INSANE! (Runs away from Robin)**

**Robin: NOOOOOOO!**

**Catgirl: (Pats Robin on back) Nice try, but then again, (Smacks him on the back of the head) You're insane.**

**Aqualad: Author, stop this madness!**

**Author: (Makes a fire poof into existence around him)**

**Aqualad: (Screams)**

**Catgirl: (blows up a fire extinguisher, causing the temperature of the room to plummet)**

**-Pause-**

**Frozen Spitfire: (Falls to the ground)**

**Catgirl: Were they… **_**KISSiNG!?**_

**Aqualad: I knew it, they're a couple.**

**Author: (Ends scenario.)**


	10. Halloween

Halloween

**Hello readers! It is time for this out-of-place chapter to happen! Now, as we go to the wrong day of the year, enjoy the story!**

**I know this wasn't meant to be a flame, but pretty much saying that my story is unoriginal and a mary sue is only partly right, and it kind of hurts. Know that I received hundreds of reviews like this on the previous version: On My Own side. **

**Catgirl is not perfect. She is struggling, but she has the ability to shove things to the side. She's a wild card, not a hero but not a villain. I think you're all just starting to think of every OC as a Mary Sue, because I can find several flaws in my own character and put them there on purpose. **

**As for her being unoriginal, I like to think that my version of Catgirl is original. Instead of a cussing dark and jerkish punk-rock kid, she was more or a girl who simply loves the thrill and being in the thick of it, and just tries to find a way to make the best of the situation, or, in the case of facing her hates and fears, the most enjoyable way (To her) to get rid of her hates and escape her fears, or simply broods. **

**Besides, there are much more stories of angst and hurt/comfort going around, or gay romance. If you ask me, this has turned into a less common idea as time went by.**

**To those of you who like my story, thank you for reading and enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

I step through the Zeta tube, not believing I'd finally given in and decided to go to this Halloween party.

Aqualad is there too, I realize.

"I thought you said you had something important to do." I commented.

"Blowing up a STAR lab caused me to be excluded from that." He said. "Besides, I have never been to one of these."

"Gotham may not be a great place, but there are some pretty cool parties going on there. I just want to see if anywhere else has that kind of skill." I say, but remember also that most parties are attacked by thieves and villains, and on Halloween…

It's pretty bad.

I'm still masked, but not the same way as before. I am going as a fallen angel. I've got the skull mask and the black halo, a torn up black dress, black life-sized bat-wings, which gloves, high heeled boots, and so on.

I also used red makeup to make my skin looked cracked and blistered, and put in red contacts.

Aqualad was just being himself, but had used some Hollywood effects to make it seem like a costume.

"So you're going as yourself?" I asked.

"I heard from Robin that people always attend parties as superheroes." He said.

"In that case, I should've just worn my costume and used some makeup to look like a zombie." I said, "But this is good enough."

We walked over to where the others were hanging out. Bastet was staying here with Wolf and Sphere, and the trio was currently staying with Superboy, M'gann, and Wally, who was oblivious to the fact that Superboy and Miss M were a couple.

Wally howled like a werewolf suddenly. Bastet and I hissed at him, and then I shut my mouth, mentally kicking myself. When you're apprenticed to Catwoman, you begin to act like an actual cat.

Wolf was sleeping on the floor beneath him.

"Really? You're not going to join in?" He asked. Wolf snored.

"At all?" Wolf continued snoring. "What kind of wolf are you?"

"Wally, stop torturing him." Superboy said.

"Hold still please!" Miss M was wrapping bandages around him; I'm guessing he's going as either a mummy or a burn victim.

"Megan, stop torturing him!" Wally called, "Awkward for him anyways, being a third wheel on our date."

"Wally, I invited the entire team to the dance, Zatana to." She said.

"Good. Keeps us on the down low." Wally said.

Miss M gave him an awkward grin, and I rolled my eyes. _If you want him to stop, tell him that you and Superboy are a couple!_

I know she heard me, but doesn't say anything.

Superboy is also glancing around awkwardly, probably thinking something to M'gann.

"So, you going as my favorite Martian?" He asked.

"Not exactly." She replied, taking a few steps back and turning into a zombie bride.

I applauded at the shift, it was pretty good. Then stopped and glared at Wally as he said, "Whoa, babe, eat my brains anytime."

"Great minds think alike!" Captain Marvel entered the conversation. He had pale zombie makeup on his face.

"Captain! You look terrific!" M'gann complimented him.

He grinned and put his fists on his hips in a 'hero' posture.

"Are you going to a Halloween celebration to?" She questioned.

His grin died and he got a confused expression on his face. "Well sure I'm going with… I-I mean you did invite the whole team."

OMG is he that clueless? He isn't on the team, and bringing Captain Marvel would destroy our secret IDs and my alias!

"Yeah! We'll all be at the dance, so don't worry about us, go. Have a good time at your party." M'gann said.

Apparently she was completely clueless, or she was doing a good job covering it up.

"Recognized, Artemis, B06, Zatana Zatara, A03."

"Oh, hey Zatana!" Artemis smiled at her friend.

I turned back to the others as the two continued their conversation.

"So, since you can't call me Catgirl at the dance, I came up with an alias." I said. "Kate Abernon."

Yes, it went along the lines of Katelyn Kyle, but the closer to the truth, the further away they'll look.

Suddenly, Artemis and Zatana got into hero outfits and Bastet cocked her head at me as if asking, _"Can I go with?"_

I nodded and she darted up, and they entered the Zeta tubes.

Then I turned and asked, "Any idea what that was about?"

Four heads shook and we stared in confusion at the Zeta tubes, then shrugged it off. It wasn't exactly our business right now.

"Well, better head out." Megan said. We all entered the Zeta tubes and headed away.

* * *

Robin entered the meeting room. In with him were Batman, Red arrow, and Red Tornado.

"Computer, secure the room." Batman ordered.

"Secure." The computer reported.

"I'll cut to it." Batman started, "Do we believe there's a mole on the team?"

"I don't, and neither does the rest of the team." Robin said, "And think about it, anyone on the team was working with those creepoids, they would've betrayed us in the fight against the injustice league."

"I'm not convinced." Red Arrow said. "Sure, you Aqualad and Kid Flash are clear, but I know Artemis isn't shooting straight. For starters she's not Green Arrow's niece."

"And is that new information to anyone?" Asked Robin. "She's related to…"

"Enough." Batman said, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Artemis's relations may indeed make her suspect, but she's still entitled to a secret identity. I'm more concerned about Superboy. We still know very little about what Cadmus programmed into their weapon. Connor could be the mole, and not know it."

"Catgirl's activities also trigger suspicion." Red Tornado said. "Because she has rubbed off on the team, you would not suspect her…"

"Catgirl is clean!" Robin shouted. "She's like my sister, she'd never betray us!"

"Still," Red Tornado said, "We know little about her, and before joining the team, she was a criminal."

"I asked Catgirl to join the day she did. She didn't know about it before and had no time to betray us beforehand. Besides, I know her well enough to say she'd rather die than work with the Joker." Batman said.

"I rest my case," RT said, "But when they were captured, we know they were cloned. Aqualad and Catgirl may have had more done to them than what we believe."

"Then Aqualad isn't clear after all." Red Arrow said, frowning. "Looks like only you, Kid Flash, and Zatana are clear. Miss Martian is Manhunter's niece, but he told Black Canary he has a few _hundred _nieces and nephews, and the first time he met m'gann was _five months_ ago, when she stowed away on his last trip from Mars to Earth."

"So? They've all had plenty of time to betray us, and they didn't! They'd never!" Robin growled.

* * *

I walked into the gym with the others, and noticed this was more of a play date than a dance, or a party. Hardly anyone was dancing!

However, the dance floor did look cool.

"Too bad the rest of the team couldn't make it." Miss M said.

"You've got to be kidding." Superboy said.

Every last one of them was dressed like a superhero, and to my shock I spotted a Catwoman in the picture.

"Really?" I asked, "Okay, Kaldur, you had the right idea." I informed him. We were going by secret IDs or in my case alias.

A blonde girl who looked surprisingly a lot like a younger version of Black Canary jumped up and down waving and ran towards us.

One of them had dressed like a bee instead of a hero, there was a scrawny kid obsessed with his phone dressed like Batman, and guy in a superman shirt.

"Oh my gosh you look amazing!" BC imitation said, smiling.

"Who did your makeup girl?" Asked bumblebee.

The guy walked up to Connor and asked, "Burn victim?"

I snickered at him.

"Mummy. You?"

"Superman." He said, "Darn right."

"Good luck with that." Connor replied. They must be friends or something.

"Wally, Kate, Kaldur, this is Wendy, Karen, Mal, and…"

"Ignore Marvin." Wendy said, "He thinks we're being invaded by Martians."

I rolled my eyes and flipped my hair back. I feel bad for him, who names their kid Marvin?

"I never said that!" He said defensively, "It's just… reports are all over the interwebs, and I'm not the only one getting them."

On cue, all our phones started beeping.

"I mean, Martians aren't invading, it's just a prank gone viral, right?" He asked.

A guy in a pirate costume behind us said, "Of course it's a prank, ever hear of Martian Manhunter? Martians aren't hostile!"

"Of course not." Megan said.

"Well, what I want to know how whoever's doing it got my number." I said, blocking whoever sent the text and deleting it, then putting my phone away.

They shrugged, "Maybe it got jumped around to one of your friends and they forwarded it to you." Marvin said.

I shrugged and put my phone away.

"I'm heading to the dance floor." I say, walking off.

I'm not sure how long it took before they ruined it by playing a partner dance slow song, and I left.

The music picked up after, but I found everyone else.

"Hey, where's Wally?" I asked, "I thought he was still hounding Megan."

"Concessions stand." Connor said. That guy never stopped eating.

Then Wally came back, and they blew a fuse.

"Aww, seriously?" He asked.

Red lights came on.

"Ooooh, spooooky!" I said in a wavering ghost voice, then shouted, "Come on, you can do better than that! Where are the ghosts and why isn't the heat shutting off?"

Kaldur smirked beside me.

Then phones started beeping again and people started muttering about aliens taking cities.

Miss M looked a bit like she was buying into it, and I said, _"If we were really being invaded, the league would've called us in."_

"Relax! It's just a Halloween cliché!" Eyepatch called.

"Meaning this happens a lot?" Asked Karen.

"Where I come from, they do a lot worse." I retort.

Then a megaphone crackled and people screamed. I rolled my eyes. _This is all it takes to scare these morons? They wouldn't last a day in Gotham!_

"Attention, Homeland security advises everyone to stay inside the gymnasium. This is not the indication of _any _alian invasion!"

Calls of "Agh" and "I knew it!" Echoed across the room.

"_We should call the cave."_

"_It's an Elaborate prank…" _Kaldur tried.

"_Wait…"_ Superboy took a few steps forwards and squinted, then smirked. We exchanged glances.

"_This _is _a prank. Marvin is doing it. What do you say we repay the favor?"_

Devious grins were plastered on all of our faces. We headed outside.

"_Okay, Miss M, you know that stupid kids cartoon, Loony tunes? Imitate that Martian…."_

* * *

We had it all ready.

A few freshmen tried to sneak out (We'd asked them to) and Marvin emerged.

"I have orders to keep everyone inside! Or did you freshmen _want _to become Martian chow?"

They walked back inside.

Superboy snuck up behind him.

Then Wally and I ran (at regular speed) around the corner.

"The Martians are coming! The martians are coming!" he called.

"Help!" I wailed.

"Look out!" Connor called, "They've got disintegration rays!"

Then Megan emerged, 'disintegrating' Wally.

I 'fell over' and Kaldur raced out to help me up, and we both screamed 'in terror' as we got 'disintegrated', Wally dragging us out at superspeed.

Megan roared.

Marvin screamed.

"Run Marvin," Connor said, "I'll hold it off!"

He charged and Megan picked him up with telekinesis and 'threw' him into the wall, and then to the ground 'dead' in front of Marvin.

Marvin screamed and ran inside.

I laughed as I emerged from my hiding place. "This is the kind of thing I live for! Hah! Did you see his face?"

Superboy laughed and said, "Come on, we do _not _want to miss this!"

He was gibbering about how it was real.

"They just killed four people!"

"Which four people?" Megan asked. He turned and pointed at us with a shout of, "Those four people!"

We exchanged looks.

"I certainly don't feel dead." I remarked.

"Wait! I, uh, oh." Marvin realized he'd been pranked.

"Marvin!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Trick or Treat?" He asked.

There were a few more moments of silence before someone started laughing. Then more people picked it up until the whole gym was cracking up.

The music got pumped up and people kept partying.

"Oh yeah, he's never going to hear the end of that." Superboy said with a smirk.

"I don't know what you did, but you scared the life out of him!" Karen laughed.

"Just a bit of Halloween magic, if you get my meaning." Wally said.

"Well this _is _a party, so why are we still standing here?" I asked.

Wally darted off to the concessions stand again, Superboy went to the dance floor with Megan. I headed after them, and ended up dancing.

I don't think either Kaldur or I realized how we ended up dancing together, or that we were doing it until Wally called, "Aww!"

We jerked apart suddenly.

"I didn't know you two were a couple." Karen said.

_Oh my god…_

"Oh, we're not a…"

"We're just friends…"

"Acquaintances…"

We were both blushing now.

We took an awkward step away from each other.

Connor and Megan saw this and grinned.

_I am never going to hear the end of this…_

* * *

Upon returning to the cave, it was _still _awkward. The three that had been there had been shooting us odd looks and I felt myself hiding in my mask.

"What's with them?" Asked Robin, who had snuck up next to me.

"They're just…" I trailed off and gave KF a smothering glare. He turned and walked away. "Being idiots." I finished. Then I spotted Bastet, and we walked out through the Zeta tubes.

The night was still young in Gotham, but I was still exhausted.

"You missed Scarecrow." Catwoman said. "Batman wasn't around, so I took him out. How was the party?"

"Had some fun, pulled a prank, got in an awkward situation." I said.

She raised an eyebrow. "You didn't do anything irresponsible did you?"

"NO! No, God, that wasn't what I meant! I just mean awkward!" I hissed. Bastet sat beside me.

I took off my costume and went straight to sleep.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'm sorry I didn't update earlier, I was just a bit busy. Anyways, Review please, and thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Catgirl: That was awkward**

**Aqualad: No kidding**

**Robin: What was awkward?**

**Catgirl and Aqualad: NOTHING**

**Robin: Jeez, okay! BTW, you're both mole suspects.**

**Catgirl: I would say I'm shocked, but it really isn't surprising**

**Aqualad: You think I'm the mole! I thought we were over that!**

**Catgirl: Any other suspects?**

**Robin: Superboy, Artemis, and Miss M**

**Catgirl: Megan!?**

**Aqualad: She doesn't have a mean bone in her body!**

**Robin: Crazy, right? Red Arrow said it, not me.**

**Catgirl: Met him, hate him. **

**Aqualad: Next time you see him, stuff a smoke bomb up his nose for me!**

**Robin: That's why you're a suspect (Backs away slowly) RT said it, not me. I said no one was a mole.**

**Catgirl: Let's switch RT's oil can with pepper water!**

**Catgirl and Aqualad: (Run off to do so)**

**Robin: I've killed Red Tornado! NOOOO!**


	11. Vanish

Vanish

**Hello readers! Yes, I have continued to follow and warp this storyline to an AU point of view! I'd love to get more reviews. Anyways, keep reading, and enjoy the story!**

* * *

I raced across the rooftops after Scarecrow, Catwoman, Isis, and Bastet by my sides. Of course, Catwoman and Isis were in the lead.

Catwoman jumped from the roof, wrapping her whip around a pole and kicking the madman hard in the back. Bastet pounced on Goon #1 and I took Goon #2.

Catwoman had finished off Scarecrow easily, spraying his own fear gas in his face, and I broke the guy's nose in the process of knocking him out.

We stood, and sirens sounded. We waited until the police jumped out of the cars.

"Thanks for the assist." Commissioner Gordon said.

"Hey, no problem." Catwoman said. "With Batman a no show, how else are we supposed to deal with it?"

"Catgirl," He said, "I've seen you with the league on the news recently. Gone good?"

"As good as I can get." I reply, "Which means I haven't changed a bit. But if you want me to be a bad kitty, I can oblige."

He smiled and said, "I was just saying, good job."

"Glad to…" I stopped suddenly.

They had vanished.

All around kids screamed and cars crashed, and I whipped my head around. Bastet roared and started calling randomly.

"Catwoman?" I called, "Commissioner? What the hell are you playing at?"

* * *

Catwoman smiled.

"Glad to…" And then Catgirl was gone.

Parents started wailing and screaming, cars suddenly crashed, panic ensued.

But all Catwoman cared about at the moment was Catgirl.

"Catgirl!" She called. Isis yowled and leapt, looking around for them.

"What's going on?" Shouted the commissioner.

"My Baby!" Screamed a woman, toting an empty cradle.

"Jimmy? Tyler!" A distraught father called.

"Kathrine!"

"Where is my daughter?"

"Todd where are you?"

* * *

Catgirl snapped out of it and pressed her communicator.

"Catgirl to team, it's a mess over here! All the adults just vanished!"

"The league to!" Called Aqualad.

"We've gotta get this under control! Emergency services will also be gone, and nobody is driving the cars that are swerving off road and crashing! There are lives at stake here!"

I raced to the nearest car, took a piece of shrapnel from an exploding vehicle, and threw it, triggering a brake and causing it to stop. I pulled a distraught toddler from the backseat.

"Where's mommy and daddy?"

I couldn't answer, I just thrust him into the arms of a passing teen. "Can you help me here? There are going to be a lot of kids wandering aimlessly, try to get them into groups in schools or something."

He nodded and darted off.

I spread the message and soon the situation was looking up. I'm sure the whole city got the memo by now.

As I check around, I find people trapped in cars, in hospitals, and other places. I know I have to get help for the hospitalized kids.

The problem is, one was in heart surgery, and had died on the operating table.

I stared at it, sickened. This kid was dead.

I turned and raced from the building, and Zetad to the cave.

"Hows Gotham?" Asked Robin.

"Under control." I replied. "There might be looting going on, but it would take an army to stop it all, as well as decide which alarms are from cars smashing through windows and which aren't."

"Any way we can help?" He asked.

"Nothing we'd accomplish there would mean anything, and we could do it for months with the same result. We need to focus on getting things back to normal."

"So, anything I can do right now?" I asked.

Just then, an alert came in.

"What is it?"

"A kid just reported seeing someone put a bomb in Central City High school!" Zatana said.

"I'm on it!" Kid Flash raced through a Zeta tube.

Another alert, a STAR labs break-in.

"I'll handle it." Called Zatana, racing through the tubes.

"They're just rampaging! I'm shocked to say this, but Gotham is the only organized city here!" Robin said, "They're taking care of their own problems, while other city kids are enhancing them!"

"Well…" An alarm came up again.

"Someone broke into a military base in Taipei!"

"I've got this!" I said, racing though the tube just as KF came out.

I found it easy enough, a bunch of punk teens were checking out high-tech weaponry.

I stepped out of the shadows and they jumped. "Ten bucks says you can't even use those."

They yelled and dropped the guns, running out the door. I placed the weapons back where they belonged and closed the doors, locking them, and then went back through the tube.

"Any trouble?" Asked Aqualad.

"No, they saw me and ran." I replied. "I closed up shop behind me."

He nodded. "Another alert!" Called Robin. "I'll handle this one!"

"I guess I'll monitor the frequencies." I said.

"No, we need to get a message out. Do you know how to use the system?"

"As long as it doesn't include hacking, yes."

"Good. Broadcast this to all phones, TVs, computers, and radios, cut through all signals."

I nodded and found it easily. If you have clearance, it's okay.

Unless you hit this road block.

"What's the passcode?" I ask.

"Passcode?" He asked, "What passcode?"

"Okay, I know I'm never getting in there." I say, "I'm not a hacker. At all."

"Wait, what sounds typical to Batman?"

_Oh, I know…_

I typed in Selina.

The passcode was accepted.

"How did you know that would work?" He asked.

"She's Batman's girlfriend." I said.

"Batman has a girlfriend?"

"Yup." I reply.

"This wouldn't happen to be Catwoman, would it?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's her main alias." I say, "He'd never use her real name."

He nodded.

"Okay," KF said, reentering the room, Bank robbery taken care of. What are you two doing?"

"Sending a message." I said.

Just then, Robin came back.

KF and I flanked Aqualad, and Robin joined us.

"Attention Children and teenagers of Earth." Aqualad began. "I am Aqualad, and these are my friends, Catgirl, Robin, and Kid Flash."

"We're using Justice League tech to broadcast this to every TV, radio, computer, and smartphone on the planet." Robin reported.

"We know you must be scared, and angry, we know with your parents missing there is a temptation to run wild. But _please _stay calm." Kid Flash said.

"We'll find a way to bring the adults back." I say, "But right now you need to take care of each other. Help the younger children and the injured; protect those who have no one to protect them. The oldest have to step up. And help people who have no one, and take care of those younger than them."

"It is up to you." Aqualad finished. We ended the message.

"Well, let's just hope that works." I reply, then shake my head. "One second I'm beating up Scarecrow, the next I'm running around stopping rampaging kids. This day is getting very, _very _confusing."

"I will try to get through to Atlantis." Aqualad said, "Until then, see what you can do."

So I walked through the Zeta tubes to find Bastet, who had stayed behind to rally the cats. She did it all the time, and my guess is that the reason nobody was being a criminal in Gotham was because of them.

And I was right. As soon as I stepped out of the tube, I saw cats leading people to refugee centers and a few guarding the bank. I took a few pictures and slipped through the city until I found Bastet.

"Hey girl." I said. She looked exhausted.

"What do you say we head to the cave?"

She nodded, and I walked back to the cave.

As I reentered, Aqualad said, "I got through to Atlantis. No adults."

"We'd better get to the bottom of this fast." I said, "I've got a legion of felines keeping the peace in Gotham, but that won't last. Thank Bastet for that, though. As soon as people get rowdy, there will be hell."

He nodded, and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You just seem, distant."

"Just before they vanished, I thought I heard something, like a chant. I don't exactly know what the words were, but I'm guessing that it's some kind of spell, what made the adults vanish."

He nodded. "Zatana is working on a locating spell as we speak." He said, and then walked away.

A few moments later, Aqualad reentered with Kid Flash and Zatana. The others were already here.

"I'm ready." She said.

Robin activated a holomap, and Zatana cast Zatara's locator spell, the one from my first mission.

"Coordinates locked, Roanoke Island! You did it!" Robin exclaimed. Zatana, however, looked a bit sad.

Suddenly, there was a cry of, "SHAZAM!"

And there was a kid standing in front of us.

"It works!" He said joyously.

"Where did you come from? Who are you?" Asked Aqualad.

"Quick, read my mind!" He said.

M'gann gasped. "He's Captain Marvel!

"Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzolas. Look, just because he believes he's Captain Marvel doesn't mean he's Capt…"

"Gee, Wally, Do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapple juice to get on your good side?"

We exchanged looks, and then I grinned. "Good one, Cap."

"So, you can travel to… where the adults went?" Asked Aqualad. "Yeah."

"Then we can talk to the league."

He let out a cry of, "Shazam!" And vanished.

After that, we had a weird tactical conversation, Marvel being the communicator.

We Zetad to Roanoke Island, where we easily found a weird kid and his cat.

"Update," I said, "Who is that guy?"

"He's Klarion." Aqualad said, "A Lord of Chaos, which is a Lord of Order's worst enemy. That cat is his familiar, his anchor to this world." He said.

I nod, and we get into attack positions.

Artemis and Robin attack first with Arrows and exploding disks, which were easily blocked.

"Is that the best you can do?" He asked.

He fired a blast of red lightning, and they dodged. Superboy, Aqualad, KF and I charged. They'd punch, I'd kick. Of course, Klarion had other things in mind.

Bastet went after the familiar.

I stopped before hitting the shield, but the others weren't so lucky.

Zatana tried to get rid of the shield, and failed. Klarion snorted, and I dropped an explosive, jumping away, and she cast the spell again when they exploded, opening a hole in the shield, which was mended, but not before Robin threw an explosive dist through and blasted Klarion off balance. His shield flickered, but didn't fail.

Klarion laughed again. "Baby magic!" And then threw Zatana through the air. Superboy caught her. Miss M started pummeling the shield with rocks and Klarion pretended to be a dragon, breathing fire at her, and Miss M dodged, losing her hold on the stones.

There was a roar and a yowl, and the familiar ran through, chased by Bastet.

Artemis shot at the cat, and Klarion turned it into a ball of yarn.

He cackled. "Show'em what the familiar to a lord of Chaos can do, Teekl."

Then he turned into a giant tiger-like cat. Bastet roared and tore at Teekl's throat, and Teekl leapt back. Bastet began to circle him like a shark, snarling at the other cat.

Superboy charged, and it threw him, then pounced on Bastet. From there it was a cat fight.

Then the gem flashed.

"So, you teamed up with the grups. Teamwork is so overrated."

Lightning shot out and hit Robin, Aqualad, and Artemis. Robin and Artemis were rendered unconscious, and though Aqualad blocked it, it consumed his body, knocking him out. KF was next, and then I got blasted.

"ZATANA! Cried Aqualad.

"NO!" KF yelled.

I saw Zatana putting on the helmet of fate and shouted, "Don't do it! We'll find another way!"

But she did it.

"Klarion!" She/he shouted, "This ends now!"

"_Billy, tell Zatara!" _Miss M said.

"R-Right, yeah. Shazam!"

The battle began, Klarion and Zatana/Fate firing beams of energy at each other.

Now we all started beating on the shield. I threw explosives, Aqualad hammered it, Miss M threw rocks at it, and Zata…Fate blasted it.

Then Fate and Zatana started to split.

"HA! There! See! When the world is divided, the helmet's split too! You're not all here Nabu! And you're losing hold on that poor soon to be dead girl! Hm, she gave up herself for nothing!"

"No, which boy! Fate decrees her sacrifice will not be in vain!" And then we redoubled our efforts and knew it was working when Klarion started throwing a tantrum.

Fate then put Klarion in chains.

"Now Kid!" Shouted Aqualad.

KF ran in and grabbed the crystal. "Doc!" He called, and pitched the gem to him/her, "Catch!"

"Oh well. Fun while it lasted." Klarion said, snapping his fingers. "Teekl!"

And then the giant cat ran, turning back to his normal size and escaping with Klarion through the portal.

"Aren't you going to stop him?" Asked KF.

"To what end? Klarion is Chaos personified. He cannot be contained." Z. Fate said.

Robin and Artemis woke up. "Agh, did we win?" Asked Rob.

"At a cost." Aqualad said gravely.

Bastet padded over and looked Fate in the eye, growling.

Zatara walked up. "Fate!" He shouted. "Great Nabu, release my daughter."

"No." He/she said.

Bastet roared.

"Witness the Havoc wrought in these hours! The world needs Dr. Fate, and the girl's natural affinity for magic makes her the perfect candidate."

"You can't do this!" Artemis shouted.

"She has her own life to live!" Robin added.

Bastet snarled and clawed the ground, and finally Fate turned to her. Bastet's eyes were full of fury towards the DR., and built it up every second he refused to let Zatana go.

"Kent would never allow you to…"

"Kent Nelson did object strenuously, so I released his spirit into the afterlife. He is gone."

Bastet's fur rippled as it spiked. She roared again, claws coming out. I realized she was about to attack.

"Does the goddess Bastet object?"

We froze, and I sputtered, "G-Goddess!"

"You object to me using this body as a host, while the body of this feline has played a host to a powerful Goddess for eleven years." He said. "I will release the girl if Bastet is willing to give up her host."

I was shocked. My best friend is the Goddess Bastet!? It wasn't just her name!?

The cat goddess bowed her head, and then Bastet flashed, and a figure of a golden cat human stepped out. Bastet was more of a ghost, outlined by a pale golden light.

My cat shook her head and looked dumbly at the surroundings, and began licking her paw.

Fate removed the helmet. Bastet dissipated.

Zatara raced forwards and hugged Zatana, and I walked up and stroked my cat. She suddenly jumped, hissed, eyes wild, and ran off.

I stood there, shocked.

"I'm sorry Catgirl," Miss M said, "But your cat must've been Bastet when she was born. Without that, I sensed her mind, it was blank and feral. She's gone."

"There was nothing you could've done." I said, "She was never my cat." I was in turmoil, but I can't break down in front of the league, I just can't!

"I 'm going to check on Gotham." I said, "See if it's still okay."

"What do you mean, still okay? There was rioting in the streets!"

"Not the kids, they were perfectly peaceful, even helpful." I said.

Batman was shocked. "Well, maybe the city has hope after all."

I walked away, heading to the Zeta tube in the nearby town.

I heard footsteps following me. They were heavier, but moved with a certain grace. It was Aqualad.

He caught up to me and we walked in silence for a while.

"I hope she doesn't cause trouble." I say, "When predators follow their instincts near towns, they tend to get shot."

"People have seen her on the news; if anyone finds her, they'll probably send her to a nature reserve or protect her as a new species." He said.

"I hope so." I replied. "I can't believe that a goddess was my partner in crime."

He smirked and said, "Life has an odd way of going about things."

I smiled and said, "It does."

And then it started raining.

"And now for the finale of this situation." I said with dry sarcasm.

"Mind if I come back to Gotham with you? Batman made the situation sound pretty bad."

"Nope." I said. I stepped into the Zeta tube, in this case a porta poty (Kinda gross, I know) and exited a police phone booth. After me came Aqualad.

There were building fires, cars crashed, and teams of kids and EM services trying to deal with riots and disasters.

"Wow." I said. "They must not have gotten the memo that this is over."

"No kidding." Aqualad said as another car crashed.

"Okay, let's put out that fire first. God, I'm shocked to say that the adults are less mature than the children."

I raced up and blew a fire hydrant, and Aqualad doused the fire. Next, we stopped a riot with a wall of water, and I shouted, "IT'S OVER! YOUR KIDS ARE BACK! YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT BY ALL THE KIDS CLEANING UP YOUR MESSES IN THE STREET! God…" I walked away, and the adults, surprised, turned and raced towards their kids to get them away from the flames.

We went on like this until sunrise.

"Wow, Klarion did a good job creating chaos and mass hysteria with the adults." I said.

"No kidding." Kaldur replied, looking at a building that had blown up.

"Oh, that was Scarecrow, from before this mess. It's like this just about every day." I informed him.

He blinked. "Then I understand why you refer to things as… chaotic here…"

"I'd better get home; Catwoman is probably dying to see me right now."

He nodded and walked back in the direction of the Zeta tubes while I raced towards the apartment.

Selina spotted me instantly and yanked me into a hug. "Katelyn!" She said, I smiled, and then my expression turned back to one of Sadness.

"Bastet is gone." I say. "My cat was the host to the goddess Bastet, and now both of them are gone."

She looked me in the eye and said, "I knew about Bastet. I also know that every time she leaves a host body, she dies and is reborn in another. She will not find another partner until you die, and will always return to her living partner."

"You mean…"

"She won't look the same, but Bastet will be back."

"I hope you're right." I said sadly, and then entered my room, passing out.

* * *

**Bastet is gone for now, but she will be back. You weren't expecting that, now were you? I've given Catgirl her reason for being given up, it is almost fully revealed now!**


	12. Let it Snow

Let it Snow

**Yay! I named this chapter after a song I can play on the violin! (I break off and play ****Let it Snow**** for an audience that can't hear me) Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I encourage you to continue reading. I have a surprise coming up soon, but I won't tell you what that surprise is. (Duh, that way it wouldn't be a surprise)**

**Anyways, R&R and enjoy the story!**

* * *

I wake up and it's snowing outside, and by snow I mean we're snowed in because the door froze shut and that I can jump out a window (After breaking the glass) and walk out from the balcony onto snow without a drop.

"I guess this means no school." I remark.

Selina, who had just woken up, responded, "Young lady, you are going to school… or not," She caught sight of the snow.

"Quite a sight, huh?" I ask. "Gotta run, if the Zeta tube got buried I'll miss it."

"What?" She asked.

"It's KF's birthday today, and we're trying to surprise him. Except Miss Martian was talking about it nonstop and I'm sure he heard her. Bye!"

I quickly got dressed (As Catgirl) and raced off the balcony, landing on the railings of other peoples balconies until I reached the corner of the building and stepped into the snow and sank six feet. I sighed.

This is going to take awhile.

About thirty minutes later…

I had decided snowshoes were highly necessary to get me to the Zeta tubes and borrowed some from a store, but I left money and a note saying that I'd needed them, sincerely Catgirl. Several other people had also done this, but I'm pretty sure mine will be the most noticeable.

I start to think of what the snowmelt will do to Gotham and shuddered.

I finally found the top of the Zeta tube and lifted the hatch (yes, there's a hatch on the roof) and dropped in, leaving the snowshoes hidden outside.

I stepped out of the tube and it announced my arrival.

"Oh! Catgirl you're here! Hurry, help us set up!" Miss M said, stuffing some random décor in my hands, and I noticed I wasn't the only one trying to figure out what to do with them. Robin, Aqualad, and Artemis were also standing around.

I don't even know what the glowing spiral-doohickey is.

"Is this from Mars?" I asked.

"Yes!" M'gann chirped.

"Okay…" I set it on a table, unsure of what to do with it, and scattered the rest of it around randomly. When we were done, everything looked KF style, cluttered, random, and best of all messy.

M'gann sighed and used Telekinesis to rearrange things into a neat manner.

Then the Zeta tube activated and announced KF's arrival.

"Recognized, Kid Flash, B03 Zeta tube network now offline due to extreme atmospheric conditions."

I blinked. That was lucky.

"Whoa, I just made it." KF said, voice drifting into the kitchen.

"It'd be a tragedy if I missed my own…"

We turned the lights on and jumped out. "Surprise!"

"What? Guys, you shouldn't have!"

"Not like you haven't been hinting for days or anything." Robin said. We were all grinning. Even Flash, who had joined us for this. I met him before, when I was a thief. I kicked him in the face to!

"We made two cakes!" She said.

"Awesome!" Wally said, beaming. "So, what'll you guys eat?"

_Chicken_

"We'll split the cupcake! Make a wish!"

I have no idea how he managed to blow out all the candles on two cakes.

"You know, if I tell you my wish, it won't come true. But if you guess…" She handed him a piece of cake.

"Nope! Guess again!"

Artemis turned away, disgusted. We all know what his wish is, and she can't punch him right now.

M'gann kissed him on the head and said, "Happy birthday."

Wally sighed and Artemis's lips quirked into a smile.

I ended up chatting with Zatana. Aqualad, Superboy and Flash talked to each other. Dick joined us and handed Z a piece of cake. I smiled knowingly and left.

I heard, "Look, I know this is all very new and intimidating, but someday, you'll get used to watching Wally eat."

I almost burst out laughing at that comment. I returned when Artemis arrived.

"Think we should tell him?" She asked.

"About Connor and M'gann? Yes." I said.

"He is the only one who doesn't know." Robin agreed.

"Then please, allow me." Artemis said darkly.

She walked up, sat next to him, and whispered something. We watched, smirking.

Wally turned to her, then to Connor and M'gann and his jaw dropped in dismay. "Aww man!"

I laughed, and then stopped as Batman killed the moment.

"Attention team, suit up. Polar stealth, mission briefing in five."

I shrugged, walking in.

"Well you're prepared." Zatana said.

"I had to dig through ten feet of snow to make it to the Zeta tubes. I had to wear something warm." I said, walking into the mission room.

I met up with Flash and RT there, and they left. Five minutes later, the team showed up.

"Where's Flash?"

"Already out there." I said. I'd agreed to do the briefing with the team, though I knew what was coming up, having played a part in the groups.

"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments." Batman reported. "A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast. Satelite imagery has detected five flying ice fortresses, source unknown, which seem to be responsible and must be stopped."

"Can't the watchtower blow them out of the sky or something?" Asked KF.

"What's the watchtower?" Asked Zatana.

Batman sighed. I think it's the first time ever. "The league's orbiting headquarters is _not _weaponised! And with both Green Lanterns offworld I need all hands on deck."

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Robin asked, "The league and the team fighting side by side?"

"Whoa, really?" He started cheering, and I almost felt sad.

"Superboy, use the supercycle to rendezvous with the Bat Plane at ice fortress one. You'll drop off Robin, Aqualad and Catgirl, and continue on with Wolf to meet up with Black Canary and Red tornado at ice fortress two. Miss Martian, Artemis and Zatana, Take the bioship and rendezvous with Green Arrow Martian Manhunter and Zatara at Ice Fortress three. Other leaguers will deal with fortresses four and five. Sending all coordinates now."

"Ah, Batman, I think you skipped…"

"Kid Flash," Batman said, "A young girl is in desperate need of a heart transplant. With all conventional air traffic grounded by the storm, you'll need to pick up the donor heart in Boston, and run it three thousand miles across country."

"Who is this girl!?"

I was shocked, and I glared at him. Should it matter?

"Does it matter?" Asked Batman, giving him a bat glare.

"No, of course not, but, can't we Zeta…"

"Zeta tubes are offline. Sorry." Robin said.

"Right." He said. "Then, how can I say no? Guess I won't be needing stealth." He said, turning off his snow camo. "Speedy delivery boy at your service."

We ran to the hangar, and I jumped into the Supercycle. KF ran out the door. Sphere(supercycle now) drove out the hangar door, and the Bioship came ahead of us. We passed KF and soared into the air.

Soon the Bat plane was in visual range, as was Ice Fortress #1. We raced towards it and upon arrival were shot at. I jumped off, and so did Rob and Aqualad. The others moved on. Batman jumped out of the Bat Plane which continued at its own pace.

Aquaman was also here, and, I was shocked to see Catwoman as well.

"Catwoman?" I asked.

"Batman asked me to come along. How could I refuse?" She asked with a purr, jumping and taking out a cannon.

Laughing, I raced towards a second at the other side of the ship and threw an explosive into the eye. The thing exploded, taking some of the deco with it. I raced around back and found a hatch, but was forced to take cover as a machine gun fired at me.

"This is Catgirl, I found a way in!" I called. "West side, but watch out for the machine guns!"

Aqualad and Aquaman came around the same way I did, and Aqualad took cover, accidentally knocking me out of it. I leapt out of the way of the blasts until Aquaman caught the gunner's attention, and the Atlantean lifted a huge plate to use as cover.

Aqualad took out one with a water whip and I used a regular one to tear the other off.

"You found a way in?" Asked Aquaman.

"Yeah, this way!" I darted over to the hatch and kicked it down, revealing a passage.

"Why would they leave a hatch?" Asked Aqualad.

"Maintenance?" I suggested. Aquaman took the lead, Aqualad going second. I followed them.

Then Flash shot over past the entrance and the door swung shut.

"Or it could be a trap." I relented, pulling out a glow rod and said, "Okay, where did Aquaman go?"

Aqualad shrugged. Then the sound of an ice demon's blast sounded, and we raced towards it.

"Aqualad to Justice league, there is an ice demon on Fortress #1!"

"Got Icecicle Jr. on Ice Fortress #2." Reported Superboy over the comm.

"Well, now we know why they had a hatch." I said. We raced down the corridor until we saw Aquaman frozen in a huge wall of ice. Frost was there as well. We were in the center of the ship.

"Catgirl to fortress one team, Frost is onboard and just took out Aquaman! There's a hatch on the left side, we're through it." I reported to the team. Then we launched into combat.

I leapt and swung my whip, catching onto a beam and swinging out of the way of a blast, then dropping and rolling out of the way of another, ducking, twisting, and then leaping, and landing a nice swipe to her face, giving her a nice clawmark.

Aqualad jumped in, hitting her with a water hammer.

"Batman to Catgirl and Aqualad, we're on our way. Do _not _engage!"

"A bit late for that!" I said, dodging another ice blast. Frost made a shield around her and began firing from inside it. Then I spotted an engine bleeping for more power and placed an explosive on it.

"Wait! We'll all die if you do that!" Frost screamed.

"No, we won't, just anyone who's trapped themselves in a shell of ice." I say as Aquaman broke free of his icy prison.

Frost then realized her mistake.

And Batman burst in with Robin, Flash, and Catwoman.

"Give up, Frost." Batman growled.

"Now why on Earth would I do that?" She asked, and I leapt out of the way as she blasted a pillar of ice at me, and in the process smashed her own machine.

Alarms started blaring and the fortress tilted, falling.

"Now would be a really good time to leave!" Flash shouted.

My explosives were active, I realized, where I'd dropped them.

I grabbed them and threw them at Frost's shield, which esploded and knocked her unconscious. Batman dragged her out as we ran.

"Batman to Justice League, Ice fortress one is down, and we're on our way with the criminal Frost."

And then Frost's eyes flew open and she jumped from the plane.

"Or not!" I said, as she created a slide of ice and vanished into the snow.

"Or not." Aqualad relayed my message to the team and League. I gave him a look.

"Well, looks like we beat her for nothing." I said to him.

"I softened her up for you." Aquaman said with a smile.

"But we tricked her into trapping herself." I countered with a smile, gesturing to me and Aqualad. Aqualad was grinning, too.

By now we all knew that we'd never catch her right now, so it would have to be some other time.

We stared at the snow and I said, "Well, as long as all that is here…"

"If you start singing music from Frozen…" Robin started.

"That was you, bird brain." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Robin sang music from Frozen?" Aqualad said, a grin coming onto his face.

"To annoy me." I replied. "He has the worst singing voice of all time."

Robin's face had turned red. We were laughing now.

We ran out of fuel over Gotham. I'm suddenly glad for the ten foot deep snow.

"You said Gotham was snowed in," Flash said, "But this is ridiculous!"

"I needed snowshoes and a shovel to get to the Zeta tube as it was." I informed him. "It was teen feet when I left!"

I leapt up, clawing my way out, and walked across the hardened snow. Then I draped my whip down and tied it to a telephone pole.

They all climbed up after me, sinking quite a bit with each footstep. Suddenly I got nailed in the back of the head by a snowball. I turned, raising a cynical eyebrow at Flash, who was already throwing another one at Batman.

"Might as well take advantage of it!" He said defensively.

Robin shrugged and threw one at Flash, hard, sending the speedster face down in the snow.

Flash got up and shrugged, then said, "I'm heading back to Keystone," Before running towards Keystone.

I spotted lots of civilians in snowshoes staring at us.

I ended up walking all the way to the batcave while the leaguers kept the peoples' attention for a bit.

I know how to fly a bat plane, yes. And yes, he's Bruce Wayne, Batman has an extra!

So that was how I ended up flying a Bat Plane into the middle of town and landing it on top of another Bat Plane.

I jumped out and said, "Well, bye!" I scaled a building, then heading home.

Catwoman had already arrived, having ridden the ice fortress on its crash route to the docks and running back.

"Good job taking out Frost." She said.

"All in a day's work. That was actually easy." I replied.

"I like your boyfriend."

"What boyfriend?"

She stared at me in an odd way.

"Aqualad and I are not a couple! We're good friends! Oh my god! How many times do I have to say this?"

Selina laughed.

I poured myself some hot chocolate, and Selina said, "That stuff is for toddlers. Have coffee instead."

"Coffee is disgusting." I rebuked, drinking the warm chocolate liquid and flipping on the news channel.

"And today, we found the source of the incredible snowstorm in Gotham! Five Ice fortresses, brought down by the league, their sidekicks, and reportedly Catwoman joined them." The reporter said. I smiled, this was a good day.

* * *

**Hello readers! Next episode; coming up next! Review please! See ya!**


	13. Atlantis

Atlantis

**Yes, Catgirl is going to Atlantis, not Quarac. So, enjoy my spin on what Aqualad, Aquaman, and now Catgirl were doing during that time period.**

**Anyways, I'd love more reviews and I'm very happy that this story is liked by my readers. Enjoy!**

* * *

3RD PERSON

"Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, report for mission briefing." Batman's voice echoed monotonously over the speakers.

As soon as the team was gathered, A holoscreen popped up with pictures of Quarac, Harjafti, Queen Bee, and Bialya.

"Raman Harjafti is the democratically elected president of Quarac. Harjafti has been praised as a fair, wise leader. A humanitarian."

"Sure, any friend of Bruce Wayne…" KF said. Robin's eyes widened slightly.

"But five days ago, Harjafti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring country of Bialya, Queen Bee."

Superboy scoffed. "Not a fan."

"Few are." Batman agreed, "But Harjafti suddenly backs Queen Bee's baseless claim that Quarac and Bialya were one nation in ancient times, and has announced that the countries will reunify in two days at a ceremony in Quarac."

Newsfeed popped up, and Harjafti said, "After the ceremony, I will step down as President so that our rightful monarch, Queen Bee, may rule."

More newsfeed popped up, this time of Queen Bee.

"I applaud President Harjafti for unifying our peoples and I will gladly come to Quarac to be crowned sole leader of our nation."

"And the Quaracis are okay with this?" Asked KF, shocked.

"Hardly." Batman said. "They're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime, but Harjafti has censored to silence all legitimate protest and has invited the Bialyan military into his country to enforce martial law."

"Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjafti." Robin said. "Doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?"

"And some women," Batman replied, "But not long distance. And we have confirmation she hasn't left Bialya. Something else is at work here. Find out what. Robin, you're team leader."

"Promotion! Sweet!" KF raised his hand for a high five.

"_Me? _Well, what about Aqualad?"

"Busy helping Aquaman."

"Well… What about Catgirl?"

"Busy helping Aqualad_._" Batman said, somewhat amused.

* * *

CATGIRL POV

"I still can't believe you talked me into this." I say, looking at Aqualad quizzically.

Right now, I'm in Atlantis. Luckily, I have more control of my fear by now(Courtesy of forcing myself into large bodies of it every day) and as long as I'm hardly wet, I'm okay. I'm in a black wetsuit, a waterproofed Catgirl mask, and a modified Scuba mask over my face.

"This mission requires surprise. Aqualad and I will be expected. You, however, will not be." Aquaman said.

"You do realize the slightest tear in the suit could blow the whole situation to hell, right?"

He chuckled. "That's from Wayne Tech, it won't tear."

"Oh, and I wonder how Bruce Wayne knew he'd need one in my size, with my weapons on it…" I said with a grin.

Aquaman and I know Batman's ID. Aqualad, however…

"I believe I have been denied information." Aqualad said.

"You'll figure it out eventually." I informed him with a grin. "I figured out on my own, and he heard from _a friend whose name I shall not mention_."

Aqualad rolled his eyes.

"I feel like an idiot in these fins." I muttered. I had pieced together swimming, but don't have it in an art yet. "So the quicker we get this over with… Mind explaining the mission?"

"That would be helpful." Aqualad admitted.

"On August 27, there was an attack made by a criminal known as Black Manta." Aquaman said. "He nearly crippled Atlantis, but luckily, Aqualad and Garth made a stand and stopped him from obtaining his true prize. We have intelligence that he has created a base somewhere near here. No Atlantean can enter."

"So that's why you need me." I said.

"Correct. A security measure they have will target Atlantean DNA and incapitate the individual and his troops will take them prisoner. We do not know why. We need to get in there, find out what they're doing, why, and stop them."

Aqualad and I nod.

We were almost outside the city when two Atlanteans swam up.

"Kaldur!" One shouted.

"Tula, it is good to see you again."

"Are you Catgirl?" Asked the boy.

"That I am. What's your name?"

"I'm Garth, and that's Tula."

"Now that we have been introduced," Aqualad interrupted just a bit harshly, "We have our mission."

Garth gave me a questioning look and I shrugged, then swam off behind the two Atlanteans I came to help.

"Mind if we tag along?" Asked Tula.

"Yes."

"No."

Two answers came at once. Yes came from Aqualad, and no came from Aquaman.

"I was planning on asking you to join us anyways." Aquaman said, "If you would like."

"Of course, my king." Garth said with a smile.

As we swam along, I asked Aqualad, "Are the three of you fighting or something?" I asked.

"No." He replied. "At least not _yet_."

I feel awkward.

"What was that about?" Asks Garth as I fall back.

"I have absolutely no idea, unless you two are fighting."

"No… Oh." Garth said, flashing a knowing smile at Tula. Okay, this is really starting to annoy me!

"What are you smiling about?" I ask.

"Nothing." They say in perfect harmony, not revealing anything.

I sigh and swim up to where the others are, deciding that I won't get any answers.

Soon we arrive at the fortress.

This has to be the longest I've been underwater ever, even with a rebreather, at least, the longest I've gone in water without totally freaking out.

I feel like I'm the epicenter of an awkward area, yet I have absolutely no idea what's going on!

"We'll wait here. Catgirl, I have the blueprint of the building." He handed me a waterproof wrist computer.

"Let me guess, also from Wayne Tech?" I asked. He nodded and I strapped it on my wrist.

"On it are the blueprints, security systems, and map of that fortress. Our agent on the inside managed to get them to us before he was killed." Aquaman said.

I nodded and Aqualad said, "Good luck."

"Don't worry about me. Just hope they don't have a backup Atlantean fryer." I said with a grin, and swam towards it, making sure to keep hidden.

Soon I was at an entrance, and slipped inside. The area drained of water, and soldiers rushed in. I knocked them out and exited, flushing them out afterwards.

Now I have to find the control room, and figure out what the mysterious unmarked wing is all about, but that can wait.

I navigate the area easily enough, these guys are just filthy lackeys.

My fins and scuba mouthpiece are off, and I have my whip out. I'm ready to fight, and my claws, sharp as ever, long to cut.

As I sneak into the control room I notice a few things.

One, it's freaking huge. Two, it's full of soldiers. Three, Black Manta is _right there twenty feet in front of me!_

I sneak to a computer usb port and decide to cause a distraction. Hooking up to it, I was shocked.

The map was incomplete, and so were the blueprints! This is a ship! I instantly trigger an alarm in engine one before making the security systems shoot it.

The ship lurched, and the troops mobilized, racing out of the room.

But Black Manta stays.

I turn off all defense systems, and send the all-clear.

And then Manta laughs. The systems reboot, and I send a code red.

"Come out, Atlantean! I don't know how you got in here, and I commend you for your stealth, but your game is up!"

_He thinks I'm an Atlantean? Let him keep thinking!_

I remember I that the computer records voices and whatever it hears. I access the speakers, making her voice play over them.

Of course, this computer is Wayne Tech. It can fake things.

"How did you know?" Sounded from a speaker. I began to sneak up behind him.

He blew it up.

"You missed." I'd decided to type it.

"Did I?" He asked. I stopped sending messages. Something's not right. That's when I realized that there was a signal jammer.

"Your friends never got the alert!" He said, looking for me. I raced forwards and he spun, shocked, and I kicked his mask right off his face.

It clattered to the floor, and he dove for it. I grabbed it with my whip and sent it skidding across the floor.

"Good trick." He said with a grin, "Very well, you will not live to tell your friends of this…"

Then a voice sounded over the speaker. Vandal Savage.

"No, I need her alive, I need all of them Alive."

Manta nodded and said, "If you do not surrender, you will never see your friends agai… OMPH!" I had kicked him in the chest and he smashed into a computer.

"Listen, pal." I said, voice a low growl. "Nobody threatens my friends and gets away with it."

I charged, and he grabbed his mask, putting it back on his head and firing a laser at me.

I dodge. "So cliché, I had expected something better from a man with so much confidence." I purred.

He kept blasting at me, but I dodged, he blasted his own computers himself until he ran out of lasers.

"And I didn't even have to touch you." I said, smiling. Then I dashed in and leapt behind him, raining explosives down on the tyrant.

After he was officially smoked like a salmon, I raced to the port and found out what the missing wing was.

A prison wing.

I raced towards it, knowing that my friends would be there.

* * *

AQUALAD POV

Green light

"Time to go." Aquaman said.

We swam forwards, following Catgirl's path, until Red light (A little light on a wrist doohickey) came up, flashing frantically.

"Oh nonononono…" Garth gasped, heading back, but we were too close.

We screamed as a strange current stabbed at us, causing us to hit the ground and remain incapitated. Then Red Light vanished as a signal jammer was activated.

A bunch of Manta's soldiers grabbed us, and I found myself unable to move. One of them sedated me, and I passed out.

Upon awakening, the building was completely active. I was in a pod of sorts, and could only see a few feet outside of it.

The pod wasn't submerged, that much I could tell, meaning that the area inside was full of air.

Then the entire building shook, and my eyes widened. Those were explosives, meaning Catgirl was still okay, and most likely really, _really _mad.

* * *

CATGIRL POV

Hell yeah I was mad.

I raced down corridor after corridor, leaping an elevator shaft and clawing up walls until I arrived, taking out anyone I saw.

Finally I found it, and I didn't bother knocking. I threw an explosive at it and blew the door down.

I found lots of pods, only half filled with Atlanteans. I spotted Aqualad in one, looking around.

But first things first.

I punched out the closest guy, and roundhouse kicked the next under the chin. Another lunged, and I threw him with my whip.

Next, I clawed a guy's face, then I ducked a punch, kicking the guy's feet out from under him and smashing my elbow into the last guard's nose.

Smirking at the pile of unconscious bleeding guards, I freed Aqualad first, then Aquaman. I found Garth next, and then Tula.

Then we freed the others and I said, "We need to get out of here before Manta wakes up, this thing isn't a building it's a submarine!"

Aquaman nodded, and said, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." I replied. "This way to the nearest exit." I say, gesturing and turning to the door.

We all race out and Aquaman finds the airlock, and sends the civilians out first.

"Okay, now you." Aqualad said.

"Remember how well that went the last time you told me that?" I asked him. He sighed and nodded.

Tula and Garth went instead with a woman and her children.

"Okay, _now _we all go." Aqualad said.

I nod, and he and I jumped in. I put on my fins and scuba mask (It just covers my mouth and nose, so I'm wearing the Cat mask) and then Aquaman closes the door from the inside, and we head out.

"Any chance he could reactivate the signal?"

"Not with what he and I did to the control room. He shot up the computers and I blew out the floor." I said.

He nodded and we swam away, and I said, "I got the intel, and I left him a present." I say. "Just a little something I dropped on my way to the power core."

I pressed a detonator.

* * *

RANDOM TROOPER POV

I kicked something while inspecting the power core for damage. I picked it up. It had a red light on it, and I knew what it was. The light turned green, and the last thought I ever had was:

"Oh Shi…"

* * *

CATGIRL POV

The ship exploded, and I handed the computer to Aquaman. "You'll find everything I could get on there, as well as a complete yet useless schematic."

He nodded and said, "You did a good job."

Soon, we arrived at the Zeta tubes, and I took off the fins, but left the mask, as we went through.

As we stepped through, Robin stared at me and said, "You went to Atlantis!?"

* * *

**Yes, great note to end the chapter on! I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Please review and tell me what you think about my story! **


	14. The Meeting

The Meeting

**Hello readers! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I would still love more reviews, although I'm probably updating too fast for my own good. I plot the stories I want, and then I type up the chapters as I go and make the necessary adjustments so I don't give up the story.**

**I hope you're all enjoying this more than On My Own Side, because really I was just free-styling that one and not doing a very good job of it.**

**This chapter pieces together the entire meeting, and inserts some other characters into it.**

**Anyways, R&R, and here's the chapter!**

* * *

WATCHTOWER, 3RD PERSON

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman stared at the earth as birds flew around the tower.

"Times like these," Wonder Woman said, "When it feels the very weight of the world is upon us."

Aquaman approached from behind them and said, "Everyone is here."

In the meeting room stood the entirety of the Justice League. The windows and doors sealed, soundproof.

"Our agenda is clear," Aquaman began, "What is at stake should not be underestimated."

"The decisions that we make today will reverberate for years to come." Superman said.

"And influence whether or not the world will continues to put their trust in the Justice League." Wonder Woman added.

"Please, take your seats." Batman said, all business. "We have work to do."

"Another extension of the league could generate another escalation of hostilities from our enemies." Manhunter said. "No one needs or wants another injustice league."

"Point taken." Superman said. "But the option remains to vote no on all candidates. So, I nominate Icon for league membership."

"Why?" GA asked, "Because you suspect Icon might be Kryptonian like you did with Captain Marvel?"

"You thought I was Kryptonian? Cool!" Marvel exclaimed.

"Icon interests me also." Wonder Woman said, "As does his Protégé, Rocket. Athena knows the league could use more female members."

"Agreed." Canary said with a smirk.

"Here here." Hawkwoman added.

Marvel and GA cast a sideways glance at them.

"I nominate Blue Devil." Said GL1. "He would make an asset to the League, even if he's a bit… off."

Crickets chirped.

Then GA spoke up. "If we're considering Blue Devil, I nominate Red Arrow. Roy has more experience and he's no kid anymore, he's eighteen, a legal adult. He's ready."

"Is he?" Asked Aquaman, "Red Arrow has been uncooperative and disrespectful. If we reward that behavior, what message does that send to the rest of the team?"

Seeing what he was implying, Superman said, "No, Red Arrow might be eighteen, but we are not inducting children into the league."

"And what about Zatana?" Asked Wonder Woman.

"Absolutely not!" Zatara snapped. "She just got onto the team; I am not willing to take that kind of a risk with my only child, not yet."

"Plastic man." Batman suggested.

Marvel started laughing.

"I dunno, the guy's got a pretty substantial criminal record." Flash said.

Marvel laughed even harder. "Sorry, sorry, th-the guy just cracks me up."

Everyone stared at him.

Then Flash sighed. "Maybe it's time we talked about the elephant in the room. Should Captain Marvel stay a member, now that we know he's really only ten years old?"

"He does possess an adult body and the wisdom of Solomon." RT brought up.

"Wisdom does not equal maturity." Aquaman said.

"Hey, I'm sitting right here!"

"Then Billy, maybe you should leave." Canary said patronizingly, "Until we've hashed this out."

"No," Batman said, "Captain Marvel is a member and is entitled to participate until or unless he's voted out."

"It is not just his age." Wonder Woman said, "It is the fact that he lied about it."

"I didn't lie," He said, "exactly, I just left out the part about being a kid."

"A lie of omission is still a lie." Wonder Woman said, "You kept an important secret from us. No one in the league knew the truth."

"I did." Batman replied.

"I shouldn't be surprised, since you indoctrinated Robin into crime fighting at the ripe old age of nine." She said.

"Robin needed to help bring the man who murdered his family to justice." Batman said.

"So he could turn out like you?" Wonder Woman asked.

"So that he wouldn't." Batman added.

"On this note, I would like to suggest Catgirl." Aquaman began.

Her picture replaced Robin's.

Backing his claim, Aquaman said, "She has proven herself many times over, and shows an extraordinary ability to adapt to her situation and to overcome fears and boundaries."

"She was a thief before she joined the team, and it's been such a short time…" Zatara said doubtfully.

"And in that time she has evolved." Green Lantern 2 said.

"She is still too young." Superman said.

"But she is one of the most experienced on the team. She has been Catgirl for seven years, and she grew up training herself without knowing it." Flash said.

"Some of us," Wonder Woman said, "know more about her than others. She has a trust issue which would impair her should she join the league."

"If we're discussing Catgirl, then maybe we should think about her mentor, Catwoman." Batman said. "With Catgirl's change, Catwoman also went straight, you know this."

"Since eighteen minimum years is a suitable age for joining the league, yet what of Miss Martian? Though she is the biological adolescent by Martian standards, she was born forty eight earth years ago."

"So what is the deciding factor?" Asked RT, "Chronology, or Biology? Take Superboy."

"Exactly." Canary said. "He's less than a year old. Does he have to wait seventeen more to stand beside us?"

"No other ideas?" Asked Superman. "Then here are our candidates for new or continued membership."

"We've debated origin, gender, size, experience, age, temperament, and background. But, what is the fundamental criteria for membership?"

"When all is said and done, who do you trust?" Asked Wonder Woman.

* * *

**Yes, short chapter. I just had to write this one first. Yes, I missed the Atom and couldn't find his nomination, so just pretend I put it there.**

**See ya next time!**


	15. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving

**Hello! This is what the team was doing! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I was training with Kaldur right at the moment.

I dodged a punch and accidentally got thrown over his shoulder, and I yanked him off balance and we both went down.

We lay on our backs for a moment, and then Kaldur asked, "Why do all of our matches end like this?"

"It's in memory of when Bastet being used as a tiny hairy cannonball shot at us by Zatara." I replied.

We got up and I said, "I've been meaning to ask," I said, "What was going on with you Garth and Tula in Atlantis, and why would no one say anything to me?"

"I would rather not discuss it." He said.

"Alright, then I won't make you." I said, knowing a touchy topic when I come across one.

Then my phone buzzed, it was a text from Selina.

_We've got a new criminal on the loose down here. I don't suppose you know who Black Manta is, do you?_

"Oh God." I said.

"What is it?"

"Black Manta is in Gotham." I say. "I've got to get down there!"

"I'm coming with you." Aqualad said.

I nodded, knowing this wasn't up for debate. We raced through the Zeta tubes just as Miss M came in and asked, "Want some cook…"

She must think we ran away from her.

Upon exiting, we found the tube surrounded by Manta's troops. One of them elbowed me in the head, and then Aqualad.

My vision blackened and I went down.

I woke up again in a prison setting, Aqualad shaking me.

I sat up, looking around. We were in the dead plant's control center in the Louisiana Bayou, in a big cage hoisted from the ceiling.

Manta's troops operated below us.

"Any idea why they took us?" I asked.

"Perhaps revenge." Kaldur said.

"But why here? This is the old injustice league headquarters."

He frowned and said, "Perhaps that is why we are here instead of underwater."

I looked for an escape and tried the bars, looking for a weak point.

"I already tried that." Kaldur said.

I nodded and looked around. The cage was on a crane.

"Hold on a second, I see a way out of this." I said.

So I squeezed out between the bars and got on top of the cage.

"Nice trick, now what about me?" He asked.

"Hold on a second." I said, "And pretend I'm still there."

I climbed the chain and hid on the thick bar on the crane, while nobody thought to look up. I slid down and landed behind it, sneaking over and grabbing my weapons.

I picked up an explosive and threw it at the wall, causing all the troops to panic, and lowered the cage, opening it and handing Kaldur his water bearers.

"Our communicators got left behind," I say as I nail a trooper, "We'll just have to make our own way back."

He nodded and hit another with a water mace, and then we darted out the building.

We didn't make it very far.

They had an entire encampment here, and we were instantly hit by an invisible electrical field and were knocked unconscious again.

When we next awoke, I had my hands tied behind me, was wearing a shock collar, and had a chain on said collar attached to the wall. Kaldur was in a similar position.

"They're really not taking any chances this time." I muttered

Then a video appeared on the wall and Manta appeared on it.

"I am sure you are wondering why you were brought here." Manta said. "It is partly to settle our score, and partly insurance that the league will not come knocking."

"So we're hostages." I said.

"No, Aqualad is a hostage. You, Catgirl, serve a different purpose."

A glass wall slid up between me and Kaldur.

"Because you freed all of my partner's test subjects, you will become one."

And the masked man appeared on the screen.

"You, m'dear, claim to be a Catgirl." He said to me. "Meaning you are the perfect candidate for this little… test."

The room filled with a yellowish gas. I held my breath and kicked the glass, hard, and heard Aqualad pounding on the other side.

But soon I couldn't hold my breath any longer and I inhaled.

And soon I was gulping in the stuff, not of my own free will.

And then I stopped with a scream and collapsed, blacking out again. The last words I heard before I lost consciousness(again) were, "Now you are a real Catgirl."

I woke up feeling very frusterated.

I was being held up, and I opened my eyes to see Aqualad's concerned and fearful face.

I feel like I'm wearing a fur coat.

"What is it?" I ask him. He holds up a shard of glass and I see my reflection.

I jerk up and stare in shock.

My face is covered in black fur.

I tear off my mask and stare at my face in a mixture of shock and horror, and then start shaking. "What did they do to me?"

"I don't know." He said, But you broke the glass as soon as the gas dissipated.

I stared around, sound and sight amplified, also my sense of smell.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's all so, vivid." I say, "The sight, the smell, the sound…"

"What do you mean the smell?"

"Everything has a smell." I inform him. "I thought you knew that."

He nodded and said, "We _will _get out of this."

"Yeah," I say, baring my fangs in a smirk, "I think we will."

I ripped the collar off my neck, and then helped Aqualad with his before I rushed at the door and slammed into it, sending it off its hinges. I placed my mask back on.

"You're… Stronger." Aqualad said.

"In terms of proportions, cats are stronger than humans, so I guess it makes sense." I reply with a shrug as alarms sound. We start running. "So in a way, while turning me into this, the man gave me an opportunity to escape. You'd think he'd have known that."

"I think he did." Aqualad replied. "I think he wanted us to escape, or else he would've been better prepared."

"We'll have to have M'gann check our minds when we get back, in case they did something to our minds."

In truth, I'm shoving the part about me being catefied to the back of my head, and focusing on escaping.

A man raced in front of us, and Aqualad took him out. Another was further up in the corridor, and I sprang, pouncing and sending him skidding for several meters as I stood.

"That was… different." Aqualad commented.

"It was. I'm going to have to get used to this."

Soon we'd made it out, past the encampment, and to the Bayou.

"I kept the mask." Kaldur said, handing it to me as we reached the town.

"No," I say, "It's a bit redundant, now that I'm actually a black cat." I looked at my reflection in a puddle and cringe.

"We'll find a way to turn you back." Aqualad said, placing a hand on my arm. "But right now, we need to get back to the cave."

"Will the Zeta tube recognize me?" I asked.

"If it doesn't, I'll deliver a message and you can get an override from whoever is our current den mother."

"All leaguers are at the watchtower." I say, "Something came up."

He nodded and said, "Let's go then."

We took to the shadows and alleys as much as possible before finding the tube, a photo booth, and I tried first, and Aqualad came next.

The teams faces at our arrival were pure shock.

"C-Catgirl? A-Aqualad?" Asked Zatana.

"What happened!?" Artemis shouted.

"Long story." I say.

We were shoved into the Medbay and looked over, before Miss M relayed the news.

"Aqualad is fine, and Catgirl, you'll be alright but…"

"I'm stuck like this, don't try to deny it." I say, looking at my hand.

"Yes." She said sadly.

"I lost Bastet, and now I'm a cat." I say, "Oh the way the world works."

The trio exchanged looks, and then walked away.

I sighed and put my head in my hands with something between a growl and a groan, making a strangled cat-like noise.

Aqualad put an arm around my shoulder, and said, "There's nothing I can do right now, but we'll find a way to turn you back, I promise."

"That's the thing." I said, "I'm not sure I want to. All my life I've acted like a cat and now I am one. I just don't know what to _do_."

We sat in silence for a while before Batman arrived with a few other league members. They stared at me in shock and I flattened my ears, preparing for the worst.

Manhunter nodded and said, "She really is Catgirl."

Batman walked up to me and asked if I felt alright. My tail twitched. "I have no idea." I replied.

Black Canary came up to me next and said, "If you want to talk, I'm here."

I let out a dry laugh and said, "The last time you played the role of therapist, the whole team ended up going on a rampage. I think it's better if I sort this out myself."

She nodded and I stood, saying, "Well, any missions right now?"

"You could help with the Black Manta case in Gotham." Batman said.

"That case was a setup." Aqualad said.

"We got jumped when we exited the zeta tube and taken to the Louisiana Bayou, where Manta and a weird freaky scientist did this to me." I said. "They're using the old injustice league HQ as a base."

"The league will handle this." Batman said. "You two get some rest."

Then they left.

"We are not resting, are we?"

"You want to come?" I asked.

"Where are we going?"

"Well first I have to break it to Catwoman, and next, I've got to find how they set up the ambush. They were obviously waiting for us specifically, meaning…"

"There might be a mole on the team."Aqualad finished. "I thought it was fake."

"Hm?"

"A few months ago, Red Arrow and I got a tip from Sportsmaster that there was a mole on the team. After a while, it appeared that Red Tornado was the mole, but the issue was resolved, or so we thought."

"It could be one of us." I said, "And we wouldn't even know it."

Aqualad nodded. "We might have unknowingly alerted them ourselves."

"Or… the message to come came from Catwoman, we should start there."

He nodded.

We raced through the tubes before the others could stop us.

Over the comm., Batman called us. "Where are you two going?"

"Answers." I replied, and then put the comm. in my pocket. Aqualad did the same.

"So, where do we start looking?"

I jumped to the balcony of my apartment and said, "Here, My and Catwoman's apartment."

He stared at me and said, "But your secret Identity…"

"Look, Kaldur, I trust you. Besides, if Kid Flash could keep his mouth shut about both My and Robin's IDs, you can to."

"Kid Flash was the other person?!" He asked, shocked.

"He knows who Robin is to. He's better at keeping secrets than you'd think."

"Obviously." He said, "But still, If you don't want to…"

"My name is Katelyn Jade Kyle." I said. He blinked.

"You told me your real name from the get-go, and I didn't trust anyone enough to even get near them out of costume. Maybe it's time to open up a bit."

He nodded and smiled at me.

I entered the window and he followed me, and I called, "Selina?"

There was no reply.

I looked for a note on the counter, and there was nothing.

"Maybe she's just out right now." Kaldur said, looking around.

"Nah, she only goes out at night unless there's a crisis, and seeing as there was no mass hysteria, there isn't one, and she usually leaves a note if she leaves while I'm out."

Isis meowed and jumped through the window.

"Isis, what's the matter girl?" I asked the Ebony furred cat.

She placed a locket on the ground, Catwoman's locket, one she stole two years ago and refused to go on a mission without.

"Show me." I said. Isis picked up the locket and darted away.

"What…" Kaldur looked bewildered.

"I have a way with cats."

"You were meowing."

I clapped a hand over my mouth and was very glad for the fur, otherwise he'd notice my face being as red as a tomato.

"What did you say?"

I shook myself. "She's leading us to Catwoman." I reply, and we follow Isis to the familiar Warehouse 19, and she stops at the formerly boarded up hole and meows.

"Looks like they got it running again." I say. "Should we call in Robin?"

Aqualad rolled his eyes and we jumped down and raced forwards.

I pounced on the two guards, and then caught a scent.

"What is it?" Asked Kaldur.

"Remember when I talked about how my sense of smell was heightened?"

"Yes."

"She's this way." I race down another tunnel, and then took a left down another.

"Can you find your way back?"

"Yes, unless they flood the tunnels in which case I'd be dead anyways." I reply.

Soon we've arrived at a door. I press the open key, and it reports that the door is locked.

I back up and kick it hard, causing it to burst inwards. No one is there, but I can tell that there is something going on down below.

When I race downwards, they are about to turn Catwoman into a cat like me.

And she comes out a tabby-like cat.

Then they inject her with something and she turns back human.

_An antidote!_

Kaldur and I exchanged looks, both urgent. I _need _that antidote!

There are whole cases of the stuff, but first things first.

I pounce on the scientist and Kaldur chares his buddies.

The scientist goes down, and I free Selina.

"Kitten!" She said with a gasp, "What did they do to you?"

"Turned me into this, but they have an antidote!" I say with a smile.

I race over to the shelves, and a Plexiglas wall erects over it and an explosive is dropped on.

"Attention Catwoman, attention Catgirl, attention Aqualad." A voice sounds over the speakers. "If you want the cure, lay down your…" I smash the speaker and claw an opening into the glass, taking a fistful of the vials. "Let's go!" I say, helping Catwoman up.

We race through the tunnels and hear the noise of a bomb going off, then the rush of water. We make it out just as the tunnels fill, and Isis happily greets her owner.

I look at the vial ruefully.

"Well, use it." Selina said.

"They might be trying to con me." I say, "I may have grabbed the wrong thing. We should get this to the cave for analysis." I say, "You know, just to be sure."

Selina headed home, and Kaldur and I went to the cave.

I shoved the stuff (literally) into Batman's hand and told him what happened.

He took the vials and said, "Half of what you took were a cobra venom variant, it strengthens you, but it also mutates you to the animal you come in contact with most. For you and Catwoman, it was cats."

"And the other half?"

"It counteracts the effects of the first liquid." Batman said, handing me the vial.

I drank it down, and curled in on myself as the fur vanished, the tail was gone, and the ears went back into my head. My senses dulled back to normal.

Kaldur handed me my mask and said, "I held onto it for you."

I smiled and put it back on.

Then I cried out and shrunk down, finding myself seeing from a panther's point of view, and looked at myself in shock.

I'd turned into a black panther.

Then I turned human again.

"That was… Unexpected." Batman said.

"I guess I'm walking out of this with powers…" I said, blinking in surprise.

"Well, _now _get some rest." Batman said.

I nod and walk back through the tube, but Aqualad still follows, and a little self consciously, he asked, "Um, Catgirl, would you like to, maybe, come to dinner with me tonight?"

I blinked, surprised, and blushed. "Of course!"

We smiled at each other for a moment and I asked, "Where should we go?"

"How about Happy Harbor? Batman did tell us to rest, and you said yourself Gotham is crazy."

"Sure, I'll meet you at the cave in a half hour."

He nodded, and we parted ways.

I got dressed in a relatively good-looking but still casual outfit, my favorite pair of jeans and a white T-shirt with a hooded black windbreaker over that, and then did some makeup and calmed my wild hair a bit before putting on shades and smiling.

Then I met up with Kaldur, also in civilian clothes, in the cave. We got out with no team encounters, and for the first time all day we didn't get attacked or threatened in any way. We were just a couple of teenagers enjoying the night.

And Robin had a new insurance video of the entire scenario to blackmail them with.

* * *

**Well, you can't tell me this was unexpected. Robin sees all, and knows all.**

**R&R and enjoy the chapters yet to come!**

**-Girl of Twilight wings.**


	16. Family Ties Part 1

Family Ties, Part 1

**Hello readers! Sorry I didn't update earlier, I was watching Teen Titans and got distracted. Anyways, here's the chapter!**

* * *

I walked through the Zeta tubes just in time to see Aqualad finish a mission report to Batman.

"Catgirl," He acknowledged me.

"Did I miss something?" I asked.

"Just a relatively… unsuccessful mission." He replied.

"Batman didn't take it well, did he?"

"Not at all." Aqualad informed me.

"Well, there's always a chance to fix it." I said with a smile, tossing him the ipad I'd been holding. "Today I uncovered a child smuggling ring, and it's connected to that crazed masked scientist that caught us twice. Wanna check it out? With the team, I mean."

He nodded and said, "Should we tell Batman about it?"

"Not his town. We're going to Seattle Washington, West Coast." I replied, "I have some old friends there that the tip came from."

"Who are they?" He asked.

"A guy called Cyborg and a girl named Silver." I said.

"I've heard about them."

We walked into the living room and found Miss Martian, Zatana, Superboy, and Wolf. They looked terribly bored.

"So, you look like you could use something to do." I say.

"What did you have in mind?" Asked Superboy.

"Catgirl received Intel about a child smuggling ring in Seattle, which is connected to a mutations expert." Aqualad said. "We're going to check it out."

"Do you want to come with?"

"Did Batman approve of this?" Asked Zatana.

"Does he have to? We're heroes, we shouldn't have to ask permission to save innocent lives." I replied.

"Sure then." Superboy said. Zatana cast a spell to get in costume, and Miss M shapeshifted.

We walked through a Zeta tube and exited the other side.

"Do you know where it is?" Asked Zatana.

"Yes, but I have to meet up with someone first. The coordinates are on the screen." I said, pointing to it, and then jumped to a roof and hurried across the buildings until I found the meeting place.

"Silver," I called.

"Right here." The heroine said, turning visible.

She wore a silver body suit and cloak, had white skin and raven black hair. She wore white gloves and boots and had a white and silver belt.

"Come on, I brought friends."

"I guessed as much, let's meet em'." She said, smiling and taking off.

Her problem, overconfidence. That's one of the reasons I lost contact when she moved to Seattle, because even though she's my friend, she annoys the heck out of me.

I jumped down by my friends, and Silver landed.

"Whoa," Superboy said.

"Who are you?" Asked Miss M.

"I'm Silver." She replied, letting a wave of silver light twirl over our heads. "So, let's head to the warehouse!"

Soon we had found it, and I glared at Silver, who was glowing.

"Care to tune it down a bit?"

"Oh, come on, they can't take me even if they see me." She said, and smiled, flying to the top of the building.

"If she has this, then why are we here?" Asked Superboy.

"Let's just say Silver's a bit… arrogant and overconfident. She passed me the Intel, and I knew that if we didn't help, she'd get herself killed."

"With her powers?" Asked Zatana.

"That's just it, she's completely reliant on her powers and has no other skill. I'm surprised Cyborg isn't here, he usually keeps her in check."

There was a crash and then an explosion, and Silver came flying out of the building before shooting rays of light in and flying back inside.

"Alright, that kid's an idiot." I grumble, and say, "She'll destroy the whole block at this rate."

We race in, and then take strategic positions before attacking. Silver, despite her abilities (Light generation(thus the glow) light control and the ability to solidify light) was getting her ass handed to her, and was unable to see that in the least.

I raced towards a cage full of children and opened it, but a five year old grabbed me and said, "They got my bubby!"

Then I noticed a boy in a tube-like device as a man powered it up. I wrapped my whip around his wrist and kicked him in the head, but not before he hit a button and an electrical pulse went through the tube…

And the tube exploded as a man/hyena pounced on me. It's a good thing I grabbed those antidotes. I kicked it in the stomach and elbowed it in the nose as I shoved it off me, and Silver tied it up before blowing up the machine. I raced over to the troops and entered the fray.

One of them fired at me, and I sidestepped, Superboy punched the soldier into a wall. I vaulted over one and kicked the guy behind him in the nose, sending him flying before twisting and giving the guy I'd jumped over a good hit to the head.

I ducked a punch and knocked the guy's feet out from under him. I spotted Zatana send three guys running from their own guns.(which had sprouted wings and were now firing at them)

I turned and raced towards Aqualad, who had a guy sneaking up behind him with a very long knife, and curled my whip around his arm, jerking the weapon from his grasp and letting Silver send the guy through a wall as she made a pass.

Miss M threw the remaining ten guys, and I hurried to the kid.

"Poor guy," I said, "He must've freaked out." I say, as his eyes were now calm. I untied it and he stood on two legs, looking like a freak. He made a laughing/barking/coughing noise.

I moved to a computer, and said, "Man, I sure wish Robin was here." Then took the ipad and downloaded everything onto it. "Maybe he can help us with hacking this."

We took the kid to the cave, where he received the antidote, and then back to the police station, where M'gann erased all the memories of the experience from his mind. Then we returned.

Robin had arrived by then, so I handed it to him and asked, "Do you think you can get into this?"

"Isn't this Silver's?"

"Yes, and I downloaded a whole ton of locked information onto it and probably more than one virus." I said.

He nodded and hooked it up to his wrist computer. "What are you looking for?"

"Anything that would connect to Jake Noven." I reply.

Robin's eyes widened. "You know that means…"

"Yes I know what it means." I said sharply. "I recognized that man when I first saw him, and now I think that's who he is."

Robin winced, and then said, "I hope you're wrong."

I sighed. "I hope I am to."

"Who is Jake Noven? Why is he such a problem?" Asked Superboy.

I glared at him. "It's personal."

He blinked, a bit surprised.

Robin's face darkened. "You were right. I'm sorry, but it really is him. He's using children and adolescents as test subjects for his, projects, mutating them and for some reason turning them back. He's looking for something, and the footage mentions a 'her', and…"

"I know who that 'her' is." I say, and then I snatch the ipad back from him. "Listen, I need to do this myself."

And I walked back through the Zeta tubes, heading for where I know he'll go.

* * *

CAVE

"Find out where she went!" KF had entered the room long enough to know what was going on.

"Why? What's going on with her and Jack Noven?" Asked Superboy.

Robin and KF glared at him and Robin said, "I promised that I'd never tell anyone…"

"But right now we need to know." Another voice said. Red Arrow had entered.

"It's about her secret identity, isn't it?" Asked Aqualad.

"Yes." KF replied.

"Bangor Maine." Robin said from the console.

"Why would she go there?" Asked Artemis from behind Red Arrow.

"Because that's where Noven lives." Robin said, "Or used to live. Now his two kids live there. One is catatonic, and his twin can't walk. They're nineteen years old."

"Well at least we have a motive for what he's doing, but what about Catgirl?"

"You can ask her that, because neither of us will _ever _tell you." KF said.

"But now we need to follow her before she gets herself killed!" Robin added, and he raced through the Zeta tube. The others followed, having heard the conversation.

Aqualad stepped from the Zeta tube, not understanding why she would feel so inclined to do something like this.

Then Robin abruptly stopped and let out an angry and frustrated cry. "I've tried to track her before, we'll never find her! Not unless she wants us to!"

"I'll do a sweep of the city." KF said.

"I'll look for her with telepathy…"

"She'll have found a way to hide, and she will be out of your range by now, thanks to our argument."

Aqualad stopped and asked him, "According to you, if we find Noven, we find her."

"Yeah, besides, I doubt he could kill her…"

"He couldn't." Robin said, "But she might kill him, then his accomplice, Black Manta, will kill her, and she'll probably let him."

Their eyes widened.

"I found him." Robin said, "Follow me."

They were soon perched above a man with black hair walking down the street.

Suddenly, Aqualad's eyes widened. He and Catgirl looked alike when Catgirl was unmasked!

Could they be related?

"_Nothing yet." _M'gann said.

"_She'll know we'd have followed and is either waiting for him to walk into a trap, or is blending with the crowd."_ Robin replied. _"She'll try to disguise her thoughts, so look carefully."_

* * *

CATGIRL POV

I stared down at my siblings, perched on a rafter. Mako was in a wheelchair, a new development. I blame dad's experiments. Marcy was still in a wheelchair, but active in a miniature science laboratory.

I heard once from my father that humans were an unevolved species, we have no natural defenses, leading to the imminent extinction of the human race. He had favored me. He liked me because I had learned to adapt on my own, but believed humanity needed a push.

I'm guessing he and Marcy were blending human and animal genes to evolve humans, but then would take it away, thus the antidotes. I guess it would serve his purposes. If people got a taste of power, and suddenly had it ripped away from them, they'd want more of it.

And if they used the right DNA sequence, it could cure both Marcy and Mako.

But he was working with the Injustice league's allies, and Black Manta, meaning it can't be anything good.

I can think of epidemics of creatures with no sense of right or wrong, only the instinct to survive and to kill anyone who seemed to threaten their chances of surviving.

I can also think of armies of animals with no sympathy to their prey, and many more things they would do with this if they felt like it.

I did a quick sweep for traps, and then dropped to the floor.

Marcy screamed and dropped the vial. "C-Catgirl?"

I glared at her in contempt. "I'll make this simple." I say. "Either you tell me where Jack Noven is, or this lab goes up in smoke." I pull out an explosive.

"Y-you wouldn't!" She gasped, teary eyed.

"TELL ME!" I snarl.

She stopped and looked at me. "I-I know you?"

I punched her hard in the face and wrecked her lab,

Then I spotted a picture on the wall and punched it hard.

It was of me and my family when I was nine.

I'd hunt him down myself.

* * *

"_We missed her." _Aqualad said gravely as she stared at the mess. A limp woman sat in her wheelchair, asleep, and I blinked in shock.

She looked like Katelyn.

The lab was trashed, but in the remains, I found a picture frame on the floor and picked it up.

I stared at it in shock.

It was Katelyn and Bastet when they were young.

He knew Catgirl's face. He also knew Bastet's distinct calico moon face, but with a full right ear.

I dropped it and backed up a few paces.

This was personal, and that was because it was Catgirl's family.

Jack Noven was Katelyn Jade Kyle… no, Norvan's father. These two were her siblings.

Her father was the masked scientist working with Black Manta.

"So you know."

I whirl around to see Catgirl behind me.

"Yes, but I do not think any less of you…"

"Will you stop me?" She asked.

"No." I say. Then I cut myself off from the mental link. "Let's finish this."

She nodded brusquely. "Let's."

* * *

**Yes, this fight is between them, the scientist, and Manta. The team will be looking, but this is the beginning of the end for Jack Noven and his schemes.**

**I found Bangor Maine on a United States Cities map**

* * *

**Team: (Wanders the city looking for their two missing members.)**

**Catgirl: The idiots. This isn't their fight, and if they do that they'll probably be killed.**

**Aqualad: Any idea where he went?**

**Catgirl: Why do you think I went looking for him in his house?**

**Aqualad: Good point. After this, do you think he'll go back?**

**Catgirl: Yes, he doesn't know**

**Aqualad: Hide! Here comes Superboy!**


	17. Family Ties Part 2

Family Ties, part 2

**Hi readers! I hope you're enjoying the story so far, and now we move on to the next chapter! I'd love more reviews, but as of right now, you're great!**

**Anyways, this is the second part of the beginning of the end of Jack Noven.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I leap from rooftop to rooftop, following Norven. It won't be enough to get him locked away, we need proof he knows he's involved in criminal activity, which is why we're going to record his meeting with Black Manta.

Then we'll take him down.

Soon he entered the docks and headed to pier 76, and we followed him, then recorded as Black Manta came up.

"Did you get the formulas ready?" Asked Manta.

"No, Vampyre reported that Catgirl sabotaged the lab while I was out."

_Vampyre?_

"Turn Shark loose, when she interferes, you can expect Aqualad to be nearby."

"But the formula is incomplete! I am not willing to risk my only son…"

"Do it, Doctor Noven. Vampyre can hunt down Catgirl once she's back on her feet."

"That will be a week."

"When will your son come out of it?"

"A week." The man replied. "But do not worry, I have a backup lab, and once the last of the files are shipped there, the Light will no longer have to wait for their army."

I look at Aqualad in surprise. The Light? That must mean the injustice league was a decoy!

"Good." Manta said. "I will meet you here in a week's time."

The doctor walked away.

Tucking the video into my belt, Aqualad took off and ambushed him.

"Aha, Catgirl and Aqualad. What a surprise! I truly didn't expect to see you so… human, Catgirl." He grinned and said, "Or should I say, daughter."

The team had finally caught up with them, Aqualad and Catgirl had the man cornered.

"Aha, Catgirl and Aqualad." The man said, smiling, "What a surprise! I truly didn't expect to see you so… human, Catgirl." And then he spotted us and said, "Or should I say daughter."

Artemis, Miss M, Superboy, and Red Arrow gasped. Zatana's eyes widened. Robin and Kid Flash looked furious.

"You are _not _my father." I snarled, and then leapt forwards at a speed that would make Kid Flash jealous and punched him out.

"That felt so satisfying." I growled.

"Your father!?" A yell came, and we looked up in dismay to see the whole team watching.

Red Arrow leapt down and said, "Jake Noven is your father!?"

"Only by blood." I said, kicking him in the arm.

"Then you knew about this…" Superboy said with a growl.

"This man dumped me at the side of the road with nothing but my cat at age ten!" I snapped. "He threw me out like an unwanted pet. I'm lucky to have made it long enough to become Catgirl!"

They stared at me and I said, "Long story short, I've been waiting to do that for a _long _time."

And then I cuffed him and said, "We recorded their conversation, and have something the league might want to hear."

They nodded and we dragged the man to prison before Zeta-ing back to the cave.

Batman glared us down. "Where were you?"

"You might want to take a look at this." I said, throwing him the recording. Then I walked further into the cave, not feeling like returning to Gotham.

The rest of the team slowly approached as I leaned against the wall. I turned and said, "If you were trying to be stealthy, Robin, you did relatively okay, but the rest of you failed miserably. If you want to say something, spit it out."

Robin jumped down from the rafters and asked, "You okay? You kinda went a little nuts back there."

"I felt responsible." I say. "I had to wrap it up, and I'm sure _you _understand that for reasons I will not discuss."

He nodded, and then said, "Okay, now that that's cleared up, any idea of what to do?"

Artemis said, "I should leave." Then she walked into the Zeta tube.

"I have nothing to do." Zatana said.

"We could show you around Happy Harbor!" Robin suggested quickly.

Red Arrow smiled and walked through the Zeta tubes, saying, "I've got a job to do, see you around."

Wally turned to flirt with M'gann and got glowered at by Superboy, so he turned and darted away.

Robin and Zatana went out to Happy Harbor, and I decided that, in the absence of anything to do, I would head to Gotham.

Then Kaldur stopped me and asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's just… you wouldn't understand. I was raised believing that they were just, traumatized when I was abandoned, and now I had to take them down. I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to listen to me talk about this…"

"My family died when I was young." Kaldur said. "So I understand part of what you are saying, as you are still haunted by the past, it comes back again and again, just when you thought you had dealt with it."

I blinked. "You didn't have to…"

He smiled at me and said, "Well it worked."

"Night on the town?" I asked him.

He nodded in agreement.

After changing into civilian clothes (me without shades in the cave since my ID was already blown) and we headed out.

And of course, when we were passing the movie theatre, we passed Robin (Dick) and Zatana. And They instantly recognized us and walked towards us.

"I do not believe Robin's evil smile is a good thing." Kaldur said.

"Just keep walking!" I hiss, "Maybe if we ignore them, they'll go away!"

They didn't.

Instead, Robin darted up, smiling, and said, "Sooo, what are you two doing?"

"Walking." We both say in unison, not wanting to deal with Robin's teasing right now.

"Sure you are." Zatana said. "So how long have…"

"Stop. Right. There." I say, and then add, "Is there any way we can avoid this?"

"Yes." Robin said with a cheeky grin.

Kaldur and I both groan.

"That was the most stupid movie of all time."

That's all I have to say as I exit the theatre.

"Movies used to be okay," Kaldur says, "But now…"

"Disney's gone to Hell." I reply.

He nods in agreement.

"I mean, who makes such a stupid movie and expects the public to like it?" Then I pause and turn back to where Dick and Zatana were chattering about how good it was. "With the exception of dorks like them."

"Had they not broken into song every twenty seconds, I may have at least considered enjoying it." Kaldur added.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Singing or not, I _still _would've gone to throw up in the middle of the movie."

* * *

ZATAN AND ROBIN POV

"It worked! My plan worked!" Dick grinned from ear to ear.

"It was genius." Zatana said with a smile, then her smile dimmed and said, "Next time, let's see something like Captain America the Winter Soldier. Frozen had to be the worst movie I've seen since Spiderman."

"Throwing the name of Superhero into the garbage…" Dick sighed.

* * *

**Now to wrap that up… I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm sorry about waiting so long before posting it, I just got preoccupied between Outrigger races and 'adventuring' with my dad. I'd love more reviews, and I'll be posting the next chapter soon!**


	18. Conspiracy

Conspiracy

**Now for some conspiracy for all of you conspiracy theorists! I hope this satisfies the need for more covert detective work. **

**Thank you for reviewing pretty kitty luvs u, I will try to fix it.**

**I hope other people will review, even the smallest contribution helps!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

In Gotham, I kicked a guy in the teeth, and he slammed into a wall and hit the ground unconscious. The lady who the bleeding unconscious men on the ground had been mugging had run off.

I took out a length of wire from the garbage can and tied them to a telephone pole before racing off as police approached.

I continued to Patrol until sunrise, when I returned home and went to bed.

It lasted for two hours before I went to the hellhole that is known as Gotham High.

* * *

"Katelyn, Katelyn Jade Kyle wake up!"

"Gah!" I jerked awake suddenly, and Artemis glared at me. "You were out all night again, weren't you?"

I looked around at the cafeteria, shaking my head to wake up, before guiltily admitting, "Yes, Arty."

"Call me Arty again and I'll bash your face in." Artemis growled.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. Then my phone buzzed. I looked at it, a text from Robin. Artemis had a similar text.

_-We've gotta go. Fire alarm will sound in 3…_

Another text.

_-2_

And the last one came.

_-1_

The fire alarm went off.

_-From Robin_

We filed out with the other students before sneaking away from the school, along with what had to be half of Gotham High's student population and even the mousy Pre-Calculus teacher.

What can I say? Everybody hates school!

I went and put on my Catgirl uniform and Zetad to the cave, meeting Kaldur, Superboy, Red Arrow, (He recently joined the team) and M'gann.

Robin and Artemis entered one after another, and Zatana after them.

Seeing as we were all here, Batman began.

"Recently, Catgirl and Aqualad brought the league intelligence that the Injustice league may not be the only of its kind. What I'm sending you on is a simple recon mission to Paris where there has been a significant increase in Criminal activity over the past two days, from none to seventeen new Super villains. We need to know what caused the spike if we wish to stop it."

Several pictures appeared on screen of seventeen super villains and their names.

"The first one to appear was a man named Shark. He has the abilities of super speed, mind reading at close range, can breathe underwater, and turns into a Great White. The second was a girl named Vampyre. She has super speed as well, is nocturnal, drinks blood, and can turn into a half human half bat, like Gotham's Man bat but more powerful and a different breed of psychotic."

"The third and fifth are the only other two you need to worry about. Obsidian is made entirely of said mineral and controls all kinds of rocks, minerals, and metals. He is arguably the most dangerous criminal in terms of potential. The fifth is named Siren. She can control everyone who hears her voice and emits low frequency sound waves to do the same. She is also Atlantean, and powerful sorceress."

We nodded and Robin began profiling the others. There were in order Shark, Vampyre, Obsidian, Hydra (a multi-headed crazed lizard), Siren, Pyro (Who controls fire), six werewolves, Shifter (A girl who can turn into a human crossbreed with any alien) Nightshade (an assassin), and three winged teens with telekinesis.

"But you'll need to go in two teams." Batman said, startling us. "One to distract the supervillains, and one to do a covert investigation.

"The distraction team, consisting of Kid Flash, Superboy, Artemis, Zatanna, and Red Arrow, will be joined by Red Tornado and Black Canary." Batman announced. "The investigation team will consist of Aqualad, Robin, and Miss Martian. I will accompany you."

YAY! My first mission with Batman since the Joker bust two days ago!

Of course, Robin and I were bored while everyone else looked excited. I mean _come on_, the guy is Robin's dad and pretty much acts like mine! Of course we'd be in his group!

As we headed for the Zeta tubes, Aqualad asked, "You don't seem very enthusiastic about this."

"He's _dating _my mom and sometimes acts like he's my father. Now I get to do a mission with him breathing down my neck!" I hiss. "Trust me, he keeps Rob and I on a tight leash on the field, even though we've saved his life a few hundred times."

I know Batman can hear us, but he makes no comment.

"Oh." Aqualad said, obviously empathetic. "When I first began as Aqualad, Aquaman was the same way, though he got over it with time."

"I've been out and about since I was five years old, even if I didn't become Catgirl until I was ten. He's just… a bit like Zatanna's dad. He doesn't understand that I'm an experienced crime fighter now, not a scared kid who was thrown out of her home."

He nodded. "Let's prove him wrong, then."

I grinned and we stepped through the Zeta tubes.

We emerged in Paris, and I stared at the Eiffel Tower in awe. It was much bigger than I'd thought it would be.

I expected to jump into the shadows, instantly blend and wait for shadows to cover the land. That was what Batman had in mind.

"_Miss Martian, set up a mental link."_ Batman ordered

"_Way ahead of you." _Miss M replied.

"_Take to the shadows and wait for the distraction team to arrive."_

We did, and the other team emerged and headed into the evening city.

"_So where do we start?" _I asked.

"_The crime scenes. Robin, Catgirl, Aqualad, investigate the scenes and try to establish a link between the crimes. Miss Martian and I will try to find one of them."_

"_The easy gig!?" _Robin complained. Batman shot him a stern look.

"_We'll talk later."_

Batman and Miss Martian left.

"I knew it!" I complained, "He always does this."

Aqualad sighed, and then said, "Well, let's get to it."

We headed off to the first scene. It was still taped off, being examined by top detectives, but not at the moment.

"So Rob, what happened here?" I ask.

"It was Shark's scene, he came out of the sewers and left with something, though nothing had appeared to have been missing after the crime."

"So it's a lead." I say. "Whatever he took must've had some importance."

"Over here." Aqualad said, gesturing to the site of an explosion. The floorboards were torn up, but you could see a line in the concrete beneath them.

"Now what is that?" I asked with a slight purr, going into the mode. "Someone has a secret."

"Almost repaired, too. Interpol is keeping this one under wraps." Robin said.

We cleared away the woodwork and uncovered a full trapdoor. Opening it, Aqualad entered first, Rob and I hard on his heels.

I took out some glowsticks, and so did Robin. Inside was a whole laboratory.

Aqualad was about to make a report, but I stopped him.

"What?" He asked, "Shouldn't we tell him…"

"He'll just swoop in here and tell us to stay back while he does all the work." Robin said.

"Besides, he told us to investigate the crime scene, not tell him when we find something. We can tell him once we figure out what was stolen and get it back." I reply, smiling.

Aqualad sighed. "Why do I get the feeling this is just to prove yourselves? Artemis did something similar before, and it did not end well for anyone."

"No," I say, "This is about the mission." _Even though it's partially about the proving myself part. I can't stand it when Batman tries to take all of the danger, how are we ever supposed to learn anything if we never get any experience?_

We searched the room until Aqualad called us over.

There was a glass panel on the wall, smashed.

"Robin, can you tell us what was in here?"

Robin hacked the computer in the center of the room and said, "I, I have _no idea _what it is! It's some kind of powder, apparently it can be inhaled or absorbed through the skin. It's not unlike what we found that mutates people, except with Cobra Venom."

"Meaning we have no idea what it does." Aqualad replied.

"Let's hope we never have to find out." I backed away from the screen and then paused and asked, "Can you figure out what this lab was for?"

"It's an old veterinary lab, according to this."

"I wouldn't bring a _dog _here, and I seriously hate dogs."

"Says here it was for veterinary research until a madman got control of it. The place was shut down by force, and, oh my God…"

"What?" Aqualad and I snapped to attention, looking at the screen.

"The assault was led by Interpol Officer Roger Noven."

"My grandfather." I whispered.

"He was infected by the chemical that was stolen, and the serum afterwards was lost to time."

"Until Bane created Venom and Cobra enhanced it." I interject.

"He was forced after to flee the country as the serum took effect, turning him into a meta. This place just went offline, and was monitoring your family. Jack Noven is a Meta with the ability to temporarily clone himself. Marceline and Mako we know about, but it says here that…"

"I'm one too." I reply. Then I stare at the screen and say, "It wasn't the chemical that turned me into the cat monster, it just triggered it."

"Cat monster?" Asked Robin.

I took a deep breath and faced the creature I'd been dreading to, letting it emerge. I was then a panther as tall as Robin with sleek black fur and shining green eyes.

He took a few steps back, and I shifted back to myself.

"That's, new." He commented.

"Not really." I reply. "I've been able to for a few months, I've just only done it one other time, when I got the antidote for when you-know-who turned me into a half cat."

Robin looked confused, and then realized Aqualad was up to date and said, "Later. Spill."

Aqualad and I chuckled and we took the data, then left.

"Next was hit by Shark and Vampyre working together, a storage warehouse in the more… impoverished zone of the city." Robin said as we exited.

"Oh, goody." I replied sarcastically. I can already see the drunk guys walking up and flirting with me. I will be beating a lot of people up, I can feel it.

And sure enough, as soon as I pass a guy, the pervert makes a comment about my breasts.

Aqualad punches him out for me. I give him a bright yet tense smile and say, "Now you understand why I didn't want to come down here."

We all punch out several more creepy people as we go through the area, which I have named 'Zombie drunk and mugger zone', before we arrive at the warehouse.

It's dark out, and we sneak in because of the hordes of police officers outside.

"So, we're looking for something similar to that lab, the substances, ties to Marceline and Mako Noven, or something suspicious." I say.

We split up and search the area, testing for weak points or hatches in the floor.

But I find it first. The insignia on the laboratory papers was on a few of the crated, and one was broken into and had nothing left in it.

"Guys," I called.

They darted over and I read off the inventory chart. "Machine parts," I read off.

"What for?" Asked Aqualad.

"According to this dumbass piece of paper, it's classified, but I _do _know where the shipment came from."

"Where?"

"It was technology stolen from Wayne Tech, a crate inside of a crate." I lifted a piece of wood labled Wayne Tech from the debris.

"And going to that lab." Aqualad said. "Robin, find out who owns all of the targets of these thieveries."

"Not all of them were thieveries." Robin said darkly. "One was a murder, Callwen Danero, owner of all these places _and _according to Justice League files a former member of the Cadmus board of directors. He's the owner of Maritime Technical Institutes, or MTI. They're supposed to create tech going along the lines of water sporting, weaponry, anything useful at sea, really."

"Now we call Batman." Aqualad said. "I'm not about to have a repeat of Cadmus."

I nodded and he pressed his comm.

"Aqualad to Batman, we have a lead. Each area hit was linked to MTI." He said.

"Where are you now?"

Robin sent coordinates, and soon Batman and Miss M met up with them.

"Did you find anyone?" I asked.

"No." Another voice hissed, "But we found you."

* * *

**Who could that be? Find out next chapter!**


	19. Popcorn and FIRE!

Popcorn and FIRE!

**Hey, I got a review! It's from Failsafe, but I'll just put a shout out here to Anonymous. **

** I'm glad **_**someone **_**mentioned this! You're right, Superheroes do take all the glory from humanity. In truth, I'm glad someone agrees with me. About the explosives, they're gifts from Wayne Tech, and pack a bigger punch than you'd think. They're also sort of like bird or batarangs, but more on the style of knives. Besides, according to DC you need to be a superhero to make a dent (Which is pretty stupid, the people could've nuked the mothership and it'd be all over) or to have an idea.**

**The title says all you need to know about the chapter, but isn't that spoiler-y. **

**Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

Batman threw a batarang at the speaker, and Shark, a seven foot tall human/shark on Cobra Venom, dodged at superspeed and headbutted the Dark Knight through a wall.

I threw a few explosives at him, not even caring that we're related. Shark roared at me and I was moving before he started, knowing the only way to beat a speedster was to get a head start.

Aqualad punched him hard in the face, and Artemis hit him with one of her foam arrows. Then Vampyre emerged.

M'gann threw the bloodsucker through a wall, but she raced forwards and like a cannonball threw Superboy through the other wall.

Wally knocked her out of the air and Rob and I threw explosives. Artemis shot another foam arrow, packing her in.

Then Obsidian showed up.

We were all encased in stone before we could even move.

Our heads were left free, so he wanted us alive.

Then he left, and a few moments later, a stone-encased team one emerged, but RT wasn't with them.

"Now what?" Asked a girl with a strong British accent. She was one of the winged triplets with dyed neon pink tomboyish cut hair said. She was tall and thin with yellow eyes.

"We wait." Shark ground out. His voice sounded like it was coming out of a hollow tube, yet a bit raspy all the same. It was softer than I'd remembered or imagined.

"Wait for who?" Asked Black Canary.

"You will see." Hissed Vampyre.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"The thieveries were to catch the league's attention, at least to send their covert opps team. You, Batman, and you, Canary, were unintentional. Our boss wants you teens, alive." Vampyre hissed. "As for you league members, we will see what to do with you later."

"_They didn't mention Red Tornado." _Miss M said.

"_Red was called off on another mission." _Canary replied, _"He left minutes before they struck."_

"_Well, we can't just wait here. Supey, can you break free?" _Asked Wally.

"_I don't have any leverage." _The kryptonian replied.

"_Can anyone get out?" _Asked Batman.

"_They packed the stone in really tight, but if you give me a distraction and ten minutes I think I can slip free."_ I reply, already twisting my body and snaking out, like the contortionist I am.

"_I can throw some things around." _M'gann said, and a pile of shelves on the other side of the room collapsed.

"Someone else is here!" Hissed Nightshade, and she darted over to that area. They shot wary glances at us before the green haired winged teen said, "She couldn't have used telekinesis in there."

They darted away, and while they were distracted, I squeezed out, and the team gave me shocked looks.

"_Part of my training was contortion." _I explain, and then say, _"Keep staring and it'll blow our cover."_

I helped KF out next, and we were almost done when Vampyre spotted us and screeched.

The fight was quick, and I mean quick.

Everyone was out, and we overpowered the villains and threw them to Interpol before heading back to the cave.

"Stay here." Batman said, "The league will discuss this new development…"

Then the emergency line beeped, signaling the criminals had escaped. Meaning the ones that they'd _just _put away.

"Stay in the cave." Batman instructed, and he and Black Canary went to the watchtower.

"What was that about?" Asked KF. "We can take them!"

"Apparently not." I reply, "At least as far as they're concerned."

"Well, anyone want to watch a movie while we wait?" Asked M'gann.

Aqualad and I froze and I asked, "What kind of movie?"

Robin and Zatanna burst out laughing, and the team shot each other questioning looks.

"Ah, nothing. We just blackmailed them into something." Robin replied, grinning.

"Do I have to read your mind?" Asked M'gann.

"You can try." Robin grinned.

"Okay…" M'gann said, exchanging looks with the team minus me and Robin.

"After Bialya, Batman taught me how to fight telepaths." Robin said.

"And he decided it would be great to drag me along for the ride." I say.

We walked away, now discussing movies to watch since Batman had made one thing very clear: We're not leaving the cave.

We finally decided on Jurassic Park. M'gann and I made popcorn. I flipped my cowl off as we did it.

"So Katelyn," She said, "How much should we make?"

"Knowing Wally, he'll need five bowls to himself so he doesn't eat ours, and Supey probably needs one to himself… Ah, to heck with it. How many do we have?"

"We have enough to give Wally five and everybody else one of their own." M'gann said, "Plus an extra."

"Save the extra." I say, and then we stuff as much popcorn into the microwave as we can.

"Is this really a good idea?" M'gann asked.

"How wrong could it go?" I asked. "Besides, we need to pump out as much popcorn as we can, as fast as we can."

The first load went without incident, and suddenly I heard Wally comment about wanting to start the movie without us.

"Okay, we need to do the rest." M'gann said.

So we packed all the needed packets of popcorn into the microwave. M'gann levitated the bowls of popcorn made to their owners and…

The microwave exploded.

"AAAAAH!" We both shouted as a fountain of popcorn rained on us and quickly leapt back to avoid the pieces of the microwave.

The rest of the team raced in and stared in shock at the mountain of popcorn and microwave parts we were in.

M'gann levitated the popcorn into bowls and I said, "Maybe that _wasn't _the best way to do things."

"I told you so."

"Greeaat." I sighed. We piled the pieces of microwave onto the counter with the rest of the team, and then we all burst out laughing.

"YOU BLEW UP THE MICROWAVE!" Wally laughed from the floor. I curled over and fell, joining him and some of the others, and soon we were all rolling on the floor laughing.

The laughter died, and we looked at one another with serious faces, then burst out laughing all over again.

I sniffled, wiping away tears. "Okay," I said in a strangely pitchy voice, "Let's just watch the movie."

Soon we were all on the couch, and we flipped on the show.

When it was over, Kaldur looked at us and said, "Those monsters aren't real, are they?"

"They are, or rather were. They went extinct 6.5 billion years ago, but you never know…" Red Arrow replied.

"Yeah, they vanished. They could just show up at any moment and eat you!" Wally added.

"There have been reports throughout history of this going on…" Robin said, and Miss M and Kaldur looked freaked out.

"Stop torturing them!" Superboy said exasperatedly.

"They were all killed off! There's no way they're still around, and all of those 'reports throughout history' are totally bogus!" I say, nudging Kaldur. "Okay, who wants to watch Jurassic Park two?"

"I need more popcorn!" Wally whined, and then looked at our half-finished bowls hungrily.

"NO!" Robin shouted. "GET YOUR OWN!"

"But Megan and Catgirl broke the microwave!"

Suddenly, I got an idea.

"I have an idea…" I purred.

Soon, we were all cooking popcorn over the stove.

"How did you come up with this?" Asked Artemis.

"Once, Catwoman and Batman took Rob and I camping. We accidentally got locked inside an abandoned Cabin, wanted popcorn, and ended up burning the place down by getting the popcorn too close to the burner."

They all jerked their popcorn away, except Rob and I.

"Relax!" The boy wonder said, "We're safe! Besides, we have ways to put out a fire here, and none of us are toddlers!"

They moved their popcorn back, and KF said, "You two are weird, you know that?"

"YEAH!" We both shouted at the top of our lungs.

Wally dropped his popcorn onto the flame, and it fell, hitting a towel.

"FIRE!" Screeched M'gann and Aqualad, leaping back.

I jerked it off the hook and stamped it out. "There! Problem solved!"

Then the towel re-ignited.

"What the hell!?" I leapt back.

"I cleaned oil with it!" Shouted M'gann.

"Wally, dump this in the pool!" I threw it at him and he grabbed a corner and ran out, then returned looking smoky and a bit sheepish.

"What did you light on fire?" Asked Artemis.

"Nothing, but let's just say Batman is going to know by the scorch marks on the walls that there was a fire."

"Oh well! I saved your popcorn!" I said, handing him the burnt package.

He poured it out and said, "Okay, it looks fine."

So we returned to the couch and turned on the TV.

I ended up doing Cartwheels in the hallways out of boredom and the fact that I was sitting still for too long. Then Wally fell asleep.

Artemis instantly produced a marker and proceeded to write things like _'Dork' _and _'I LIKE PENGUINS' _all over his face. Aqualad and M'gann were completely absorbed in the movie, and Robin was giving Artemis whispered pointers and silently cackling.

Zatanna was outlining dinosaurs with popcorn and making them fight each other, and Red Arrow was just staring at all of us in bewilderment.

I flipped over the counter and rolled behind the couch, snuck up behind M'gann, and shrieked.

"AAH!"

The Martian flew forwards, tripped, rolled over the ground, and ran into Artemis, who made a big black line on Wally's face with the marker, jamming hard. The speedster yelped and woke up, tumbling off the back of the couch.

Robin fell over laughing, while Kaldur stared from me, to M'gann to Artemis to Wally in shock. Red Arrow and I fell over laughing.

Just then, Batman walked in with a bewildered expression, and we stopped laughing. He looked from the popcorn, to the scorched hallway, to the exploded microwave, to the pile of ashes on the kitchen floor.

GA, Aquaman, Manhunter, Flash, and Superman were also there.

"What…" Superman started.

"We got bored! Please don't kill us!" Wally shouted, falling to his knees with a desperate expression and clasping his hands together, praying.

"Why is the microwave in pieces?" Asked GA.

"Catgirl and I were making popcorn, and we put too much in the microwave at once." M'gann explained.

"Never put ten packets of popcorn in a microwave at the same time." I inform them seriously. "The microwave will go boom."

"Why are there ashes and scorch marks in the halls and kitchen?"

"After blowing up the microwave, Wally ran out of popcorn." Superboy said.

"So we cooked it over an open flame." Robin said. "Catgirl and I scared KF, he dropped his, it hit an oil-coated towel, and e ran it into the pool."

"Why is there writing all over Kid's face?" Asked Flash, trying to hide a laugh.

"He fell asleep." Artemis said. "So Rob and I drew on him."

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Wally wailed dramatically, and then ran from the room.

"Okay, why is there popcorn on the floor?" Asked GA.

"I was bored, so after Cartwheeling around the room two hundred or so times, I snuck up behind Miss M and screamed in her ear. She jumped, spilled popcorn, fell on Artemis, who made the big black line on Wally's face, who fell off the couch." I say.

The Spinosaurus on the TV roared.

"All this over one movie?" Asked GA.

"Two, actually." Kaldur pitched in.

"Well, on another note," Batman said, "Due to the fact that the injustice league is hunting you, you will be confined to the cave until the threat is neutralized. Your alter egos have been taken care of."

"Right now, I am seriously having my doubts about leaving you here…" Superman said, looking at the destruction.

Batman fixed the microwave and said, "From now on, only put in _one packet at a time_."

We all nodded, and he left.

Wally ran back up and asked, "What did he say?"

"We're stuck in the cave until the Injustice League stops hunting us." Robin reported.

"NOOOOO!"

After we finished the movie, I chose the guest room I'd stay in, and began organizing it as I'd need to. Batman had brought my things, so I began to put things where I wanted them, then started to pace. I have absolutely nothing to do.

I walk out and head to the gym. There, I instantly start hitting a punching bag as many times as I possibly can as hard as I can, until it falls down. Great.

Now might be a great time to tap into that cat-strength I have.

So I do, fortifying my limbs and hoisting it up, hooking it back to the ceiling and then letting the strength go. It's weird, knowing I can do this. I don't want to turn into a cat again, I know I probably won't come back if I do, but the powers are useful.

I go at it again, until my fists are sore and then walk away.

What exactly can I _do _in the cave?

I climbed up to the rafters and began to race along them, jumping through a vent shaft and coming out at the highest point you can get to in the cave.

Then I put a clawmark in the wall and write, _Catgirl was here._

Then I jump, taking out my whip and catching a rafter, swinging and landing in a roll, then standing straight and coiling it up.

I'm in RT's apartment, so I slip out a vent shaft and go to the lowest point I can get to, a storage area. I flip on the lights and pace around.

Then my eyes land on something.

In the corner, an entire sixty crates labeled "Popcorn."

* * *

**So, I hope you're enjoying the story so far, soon the missions of the team will restart. Please review!**


	20. Code Blue

Code Blue

**This chapter starts on day two of the team being grounded to the cave. Soon they will resume normal missions, but for now they're stuck.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

I woke slowly, not opening my eyes for a while. I then uncurled and sat up, then opened my eyes. Then I jumped. This is _not _the apartment!

Then I remembered about the whole being hunted thing, and I calmed down. I dressed in civilian clothes, black jeans and tennis shoes with a bright blue hoodie. Then I walked out of my temporary room and headed to the backdoor. I didn't exit through it, but I still looked long at the sunrise, wishing I could be out there.

I hear footsteps behind me and realize I've almost gone cat, and quickly restore myself to human. It's Aqualad.

He stops beside me.

We stand in silence, watching the sun rise, until I say, "It looks peaceful out there."

"Yes, but you know as well as I do that we cannot risk stepping out there, not without risking our own lives."

I lean against the wall and smile. "Always the voice of reason."

"How else am I supposed to be team leader?" He joked.

"Stop letting me walk all over your command." I suggest.

He raised an eyebrow. "Sometimes you make good suggestions."

"I thought all my suggestions were good ones."

"Other times there's just no arguing with you."

I grin, and then turn as a seagull flew past the window.

"Ugh! Are you two just going to stand there all day?" A rude voice interrupted our moment.

"Wally!" I shout at him.

"Megan made pancakes, but if you don't want them…"

"Don't you dare eat all of them, Kid Mouth!" Robin shouted from behind him, running for the kitchen.

"We're never getting any at this rate." Aqualad said, charging off after the speedster. I raced after the atlantean.

Leaping over Wally, I gracefully snatched my plate of pancakes before he could touch them and landed, then picked up a fork and ruthlessly stabbed it.

The others were wrestling their food from the speedster, who was having an oddly fun time keeping it away from them. Only M'gann and I had food.

I walked over and whacked the speedster with a wooden baking spoon in the head, and Robin got his breakfast.

With one less person to contend with, Zatana shouted a spell and levitated her plate over to her. Roy snatched his while Wally was distracted, and Aqualad after that. Donner just glared at Wally until the speedster gave him the food and returned to his plate, to find it gone.

"Okay, who took it!?" He asked.

No one responded, but I mentally smirked. He would _never _look on top of the fridge. (Yes, I took Wally's plate)

While he searched, we ate, and then I pointed out his plate was on top of the fridge as soon as we were all finished.

"You!?" He shouted, "Traitor!"

"I didn't take it!" I said, pouring a perfect amount of honesty onto the words.

"Figures." He said. "You're more mature than that."

So he turned and started questioning the rest of the team. I hid a mental smirk.

After that episode, I decided I was getting Cabin Fever.

It naturally drives people insane, and when you're a person like me, it's much worse. I go crazy, but by crazy I mean hyper. It isn't fun to anyone around me.

I walked into the hangar and found sphere hanging with Wolf. Then I spotted something in a corner…

Was that a squeaky toy?

I walked over and sure enough, it was a squeaky toy. I threw it for Wolf, and as soon as it squeaked Wolf was after it with a crazed look in his eyes. I got out of the hangar fast.

Then I chuckled at the Wolf's wagging tail and puppy dog look.

Walking down the hall, I tried to think of something to do.

I found Wally in the mission room, and asked, "Sparring practice?"

"Why not?" He replied.

We got in fighting positions. Part of asking him for a match was to prepare for my older siblings, and part was sheer boredom.

He attacked first and I spun left, kicking him in the back. He turned and I flipped over his head and landed a blow on his back before going to sweep his legs out from under him.

He jumped over the blow, twisting in midair and kicked me in the chest, and I landed in a roll and regained my footing.

He came at me again with a swing meant for my head. I caught his arm and threw him, and he stumbled and landed on his back, ending the match.

Instantly bored, I walked away again. Wally was an okay fighter and all, but I don't have competition there. In terms of skill, he was one of the worst on the team.

I found the others wandering about aimlessly, except for the three who lived in the cave.

So we met up in the hallways and Zatanna asked, "So where do you think M'gann Connor and Kaldur are?"

I shrugged. "Maybe there _is _something to do in this cave and they found it?"

"They _do _live here…" Roy said, suspicion in his gaze.

"I found something to do." I say, "Sort of like a treasure hunt. Whoever finds them wins!"

We instantly split up in search of them, and I went to the lowest room out of instinct, finding nothing. So I went to the highest point and found nothing. I searched the hallways and the secret passageways I knew, before running into Robin.

"Do you think they left the cave?" He asked.

"Nah, we're talking about Kaldur and M'gann here. If Supey left, he'd have taken Wolf, but Wolf is in the hangar with Sphere and his squeaky toy."

"Wolf has a squeaky toy!?" Robin asked incredulously, then cackled.

"Or maybe this treasure hunt turned into Sardines." I reply. "Where are the others looking?"

"I'm right here." Roy said, coming around the corner. "The others disappeared from Security footage, so either someone broke into the cave, or it is Sardines."

"Let's trace where they went!" Robin shouted, plugging his wrist computer into a wall outlet. It rewound to this morning, and then we watched.

M'gann vanished first, in camouflage, but security showed a secret door opening and closing. Then Connor went in, and then Kaldur.

After, we had our meeting. Zatanna and Wally found the door and went in, then Artemis after them. We exchanged looks.

"Let's go." Red Arrow said. We got in costume first, and then entered the secret room.

Inside was an actual cave, not the hollowed out mountain we're staying in. Red notched an arrow, Rob got out birdarangs, and I took my whip off my belt. We advanced silently.

And then we heard noises. Laughter.

We entered another room…

And found them playing a bunch of games, like the Monopoly board left out on the table and the current round of twister.

We stood there gaping, and they stopped.

"You have… Twister?" I asked incredulously.

"And you didn't tell us about this?" Robin asked, betrayed.

"You look like you're ready to kill something." Connor commented sheepishly.

"You all vanished! We thought you'd all been fucking idiots and left the cave!" Red shouted.

"And you technically did." I reply. "I did a bit of reading last night. Some of the criminals we fought can locate you simply by you being outside, and since there's a cave opening _right there,_ you technically are."

They exchanged looks.

"Oh, come on!" Wally shouted, "If they knew where we were, they'd have come after us hours ago!"

"We left them in Paris." I deadpan, "They just needed time to get here, which you gave them."

We reentered the cave, taking all the games with us, and I felt inwardly smug.

Roy and Dick shot me a grin, being the only other people to do research on the criminals. There was no way they could've been found by stepping outside. It was the satellites that concerned Batman.

All you had to do was be smart enough to hack them (Meaning a hacker you can hire online) and you could find anyone by simply having them exposed to a satellite covered area.

As we enter the Cave, KF set up the games in the bottom room, and we cleared some things out of the way. Then I stopped and asked, "Are we so bored that we'd play party games?"

"Yes." Wally replied.

I have a better idea. Prank war.

"I'm not." I reply, and say, "Rob, Roy, code blue."

Yes, I know Red Arrow. He stopped by Gotham sometimes, more often out of costume. With him and Dick being buddies and me being practically Dick's sibling, we had time to make these up.

"Code blue it is then." Robin smirked.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with you on this. Have fun! It won't last…"Roy followed us out.

"Can I join in?" Asked Wally.

"Yep." Robin replied.

Behind me, I heard Superboy nervously ask, "What's code blue?"

We grinned and headed up to our 'rooms', gathering supplies.

"So," Robin said, "Who do we get first?"

"Artemis!" Wally almost yelled.

"Artemis it is. Alright, Catgirl, you called Code blue, you decide the order." Roy informed me.

"Wally pranks Artemis since it was his idea. I'll prank Zatanna, Roy, you can get Aqualad. Robin, you prank Superboy."

"Why do I have to get Superboy!?" He whined.

"Because you're the escape artist." I replied. "We also have to get Miss M. I'll leave that to Wally, and then I get Artemis, and so on."

"Okay…" Wally started, and then said, "I need string, a big plastic bag, scotch tape, and green slime."

"I'll get the slime!" I instantly called, grinning.

"I'll get the string. Nobody will question me. What kind do you need?" Robin asked.

"Clear fishing line." Wally replied.

"I'll get the scotch tape." Roy added.

"I'll handle the big plastic bag while I'm at it. Slime goes in it, right?" I asked.

"Yup."

We split and grabbed supplies, then headed up to Wally. Robin erased the security footage of us doing it, and Wally left to set up his prank.

We watched with the security cameras.

Artemis was below.

"I'm almost scared to go up there." Zatanna said, "But we really need water if we're going to make Connor chug hot sauce."

"Seriously? That was a prank handled for me!" Robin hissed. "Permission to go early and put something gross in it?"

"Granted." Roy replied. "Just don't spit in it."

"Yeah, that's not a prank, that's just gross." I replied.

"Shh, she's opening the door!"

We turned and stared at the screen.

Satisfied, Artemis walked to the kitchen, then slapped herself on the forehead in a 'well duh' way, and walked over to her room, opening the door…

And was covered in a wave of green slime.

We all grinned as she shrieked and jumped, a shocked expression on her face. Then she snarled and shouted, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Code blue, success." Wally said with a grin.

Artemis grabbed her bow and arrows and stalked over to our door.

"Vents! Now!" Robin hissed. We all leapt into a vent and covered it as she kicked the door down and pointed an arrow around the room. Then she growled and headed to the rest of the rooms looking for us.

We let Artemis storm down to the bottom room, still covered in slime, to warn everyone else about code blue's true meaning. We watched, grinning.

"Artemis!" Zatanna cried, "What happened?"

"Code Blue, that's what!" She growled. "Someone booby trapped my door, and you can guess who!"

"Oh… they're pranking us." Aqualad replied. "How bad can that be?"

"BAD!" Superboy informed him loudly. "I think Catgirl is the only reason you didn't get pranked yet, so you've never been pranked by one of them. I didn't think Catgirl had it in her…"

"I blame Wally for this." Artemis said.

"Speaker!" I hiss. Robin nods when it's ready.

"You guessed right!" Wally shouted.

"This is what happens when we get bored, PREPARE FOR A PRANK WAR!" I shout.

"None are safe…" Robin adds.

"SO, you can play your kiddie games, or you can prepare for the full power of Code Blue." Roy said.

We turned off the speaker and dropped into the room.

"Catgirl, what do you need?" Asked Robin.

"Robin, I need your spare wrist computer. I also need a gallon of glitter, six gallons of milk, pink dye, and moldy cheese." I say.

"I'm not sure I want to know why." Robin said, handing me the spare computer.

"She's your girlfriend, you don't have to watch this if you don't want to." I replied.

"I'll get the glitter." Wally said.

"I'll get the milk." Roy replied.

"I'll get the moldy cheese." Robin said, and I stood there making my plan.

The plan was, 1. Fill a small crate with milk. 2. Sprinkle the surface with glitter. 4. Set up a moldy cheese tripwire. 5. Send a scary noise over the speakers. 6. Zatanna falls into glittery milk. I know, not much of a point to the glitter, until you add my little friend, glue.

I already have it with me, for some reason I'd been toying with it last night.

They returned and I hauled the supplies down to the basement, where I set up the trap.

Zatana, as was planned, was the first to come down. I waited until she stood in her spot, and then I turned on the speakers,

She jumped, and I ripped the lid from the crate.

_SPLASH!_

I got out through the vents and joined the rest of the group.

They were all grinning, except for Robin.

"It's okay, Rob. I'll tell her it was me.

"Are you alright?" Asked Aqualad as he raced down the stairs.

"_FINE._ Just fine." She hissed.

She was covered in milk, and glitter was hanging off her in strings. There was also a piece of moldy cheese on her head.

She threw it at a crate and shouted, "WHO DID THIS!?"

"I did!" I shout through the speakers. "Code blue rules! I bet you wish you here on our side now, huh Z?"

"YOU WILL PAY CATGIRL! YOU WILL PAY!"

"Is that a challenge I hear?" I asked.

"Ye… no!"

"Too bad. I was hoping you'd at least fight back." I snort. "This is fun either way, though."

We cut the feed and I turned to Robin. "What do you need?"

"Pie." Robin said, "And rotten eggs. M'gann made what, seventeen of them yesterday? Besides, we never ate those eggs we left in the lightless room."

"Anything else?" Asked Roy.

"Pink dye." Robin replied.

"I'll get the pie!" I shouted.

"I've got the dye!" Roy chimed in.

Wally hung his head. "I'll get the rotten eggs."

"Seriously, you can find _everything _in the cave!" I grinned.

I went through the vents and dropped down in the kitchen, using cat senses to check the area.

I heard someone hiding behind the counter's breath, and took in the scents.

This person was Aqualad, he smelled like fish. He was also holding one of M'gann's pies.

I went into stealth mode and crept over to the table, picking up to pies, and then circled a bit. I grinned and stepped behind Aqualad, and al the last moment clapped the two pies over either side of his face with a gleeful shout before grabbing a few more and jumping back up the vent.

I heard a frustrated cry below and behind me, and I grinned in satisfaction, then pitied my victim. I actually felt bad for doing it…

I shrugged it off and gave Robin hat he wanted.

We were in his room at the time. Wally arrived with the eggs, and Roy arrived looking flabbergasted with the pink dye all over him, instead holding purple dye.

"They got you?" I ask.

"Yes." Roy replied. "Artemis did it."

"Kaldur was waiting for me by the pies." I replied. "I slapped two over his ears and grabbed these."

"Nobody as waiting for me." Wally replied.

"This one is a collaboration." Robin said. "Since Catgirl called a prank war, you will each take hat you have collected and throw it at Connor."

"Okay." Wally said.

"R-really?" Asked Roy.

"This'll be fun. Rob, you get the spotlight and all, but he chases me." I grinned.

We are really, really, bored.

* * *

_TEN MINUTES LATER_

"AHH! HELP!" Kaldur and I were hanging upside down in a net trap meant for Kid Flash, set by Artemis. Screams are heard as Robin runs away from a still furious Superboy. Artemis is under a heap of feathers from pillows, unconscious and drooling.

Zatanna is stuck to the wall from another glue prank, Kid Flash is moping around in another net trap set by Artemis covered in rotten eggs meant for Superboy.

Miss M is just watching with a horrified expression on her face.

"Recognized, Superman, 01 Batman, 02."

The two men entered and gaped at the display.

"This looks like a job for Superman." Batman informed the leader of the justice league before fleeing out the Zeta tubes.

"Oh yeah, thanks Batman! What kind of hero are you?" I shouted after him.

"Not a very good one." Kaldur said. "Why did you even start this?"

"We're not bored anymore, are we?"

"That we are not."

* * *

**Yes, a chaotic ending you all expected. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll post another soon. Please review!**


End file.
